


TriWizard Love Story

by sarahmicaela88



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 45,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28664643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahmicaela88/pseuds/sarahmicaela88
Summary: Hogwarts is hosting the TriWizard Tournament! And as the delegates of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons arrive. The broody and silent, athletic International Quidditch star notices the Gryffindor book flower and begin a whirlwind romance.
Relationships: Ginny Weasley/Original Male Character(s), Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum
Comments: 14
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever Harry Potter story tell me what y'all think.

"Come on. Come on!" Ron urged Harry and Hermione forward as the entire school waited in eager anticipation for the arrival of the two schools.

But they unfortunately had to settle for the second row because the Slytherins had already claimed the entire front row. Now Ron was grumbling about not having a good view because he was behind Marcus Flint, the Slytherin Chaser, who was about a head and half taller than him.

For the next several minutes both Harry and Ron debated on how they thought the delegate schools would arrive. Harry thought brooms. Ron thought maybe Apparating or Portkey.

Of course like Mr Weasley mentioned at the World Cup that wizards couldn't resist showing off when they got together. And the arrival of the two other schools was no exception. 

Beauxbatons arrived by carriage. But of course not just any carriage. Oh no. It was a carriage the size of a bloody manor that was pulled by a team of the largest horses any of them had ever seen. As much as the arrival was shocking, so was their head mistress. As large as the horses were, so was she. Madame Maxime stepped forward and greeted Dumbledore like an old friend.

Recovering from the shock of seeing the Beauxbatons arrival, the arrival of Durmstrang had them all wondering how it could be topped. Everything seemed quiet when suddenly something massive and gargantuan emerged from the Black Lake.

An enormous ship surfaced from below, the look of it was almost Gothic in a way. It was reminiscent of the ship from illustrations of Peter Pan and the ship the Jolly Roger. When the ship docked near the shore of the lake, several young men deboarded making way for a tall sallow looking man that was wrapped head to toe in furs. 

Walking ahead and greeting Dumbledore just as he had greeted Madame Maxime, polite and respectful. His student followed him in two single file lines. But one walked in tandem alongside his head master. He was obviously a favorite, Karkaroff doted on this young man.

"Harry- _It's Krum_!" Ron whisper, yelled.

The Durmstrang group crossed the hall with an air of confidence and cordiality. 

"I don't believe it! _Krum_ , Harry. It's Viktor Krum!" Ron continued with his rant.

"Yes, I see him," Harry assures him.

"For heaven's sake, Ronald, he's just a Quidditch player. Calm down," Hermonie urges him. He was getting more and more excited by the second.

"Just a Quidditch player? _Just a Quidditch player_? He's one of the best players in the world! I had no idea he was still in school!" Ron continued to rant and practically drooling.

Hermione was about to tell Ron to calm the fuck down, but before the expression was able to leave her lips all the girls surrounding them began their own fangirling. One even wondered if he would autograph her hat with her lipstick. This made her roll her eyes at the girls reactions.

Ron was still trying to get ahold of a quill from anyone around him, but no one seemed to have one on hand. 

As everyone situated themselves inside the castle, Ron again was urging everyone inside and to make room.

Hermione was about to ask him what he was on about, when Ron's urging face suddenly became forlorn.

"Too late," he says bitterly. 

The Durmstrang students had taken seats at the Slytherin table. Meanwhile the Beauxbatons students had chosen the Ravenclaw table to sit.

To even further Ron's displeasure; Krum and his fellow schoolmates had sat directly near Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. Where the threesome seemed to be kissing Krum's ass to no end.

Finally after the delicious meal and dessert that included many of the visitors national dishes. Dumbledore announced the start of the TriWizard Tournament. Mr Filch brought in the large wooden vessel, then was later illuminated with large blue flames by Dumbledore. 

The students had until tomorrow evening to place their names in the goblet if they wished to enter the tournament. But strongly advised about doing so, because if chosen they wouldn't be able to back out. The chosen champion had to see it through the end. Also reminded anyone under the age of seventeen to not even attempt to enter, there would be an age line drawn to make sure no one underage could be submitted.

Of course this fell on deaf ears to many, including Fred, George, and their friend Lee Jordan, who all intended to take an aging potion hoping to fool the age line and Dumbledore. 

Everyone, including their guests, adjourned to their place of residence or dormitories. Ron, of course, was ready to hand over his sleep place for Krum. But once again his hopes were foiled because the Durmstrang group, same as the Beauxbatons, headed to the ship and the carriage.

* * *

Many usually slept in on Saturdays, but of course no one was able to sleep much considering the events of last night. Everyone was eager to see who would enter. 

Surprisingly, Hermione wasn't in the library this morning, but she would be at one point of the day. Everyone was chattering on who had already placed their names in the Goblet yet. All the Durmstrang crowd had done it already and few from Hogwarts. 

Just as everyone was wondering who else would enter, Fred, George, and Lee all came in cheering announcing they had just taken the aging potion. 

Of course Hermione cautioned them all on the age line that had been placed around the Goblet, but the three were still convinced they could get away with it.

Fred was the first to step forward and place his name, George was next. For a moment it seemed as though it had worked, but just as Lee was about to step forward. A powerful burst of energy erupted from the Goblet and threw Fred and George off their feet some four meters away. Then to make it worse an awful popping sound erupted and two long white beards began to grow on the twins face.

"I did warn you," a chuckling Dumbledore announced from behind them. He urged them to go to the hospital wing who already had two students from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw who had thought they could fool the Goblet as well.

As the twins bolted out of the great hall with their friend Lee howling with laughter after them, everyone else was discussing who could possibly be the Hogwarts Champion. 

Several names were being floated around when there was a cheer near the Goblet. Angelina Johnson came out with a smile on her face announcing she had just placed her name in for selection. Hermione congratulated her and hoped that she got selected.

All the other Gryffindors agreed. The other name that had been floated was Cedric Diggory, which wasn't too well received.

Then one by one the Beauxbatons students filed in and placed their names in the Goblet. Just as they entered, they went back to the carriage.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so beyond pleased with the responses to the story's beginning chapter. Decided to be generous and add another quickly. Hope y'all like this.

"How was the library?" Harry asked as he and Ron sat down to lunch.

"The library?!" Ron said in an incredulous tone. "You might as well live there now. All you seem to do as of late is eat, go to class, and the library," he says as he stuffs his face.

"I have important work to do, thank you very much," she bites back at Ron.

"Still doing more work for S.P.E.W are you?" He asked, rolling his eyes.

"Among other things, but yes. I am. And your crush isn't helping at all," she complains as she inhales her food.

"'My crush'?" Ron asked, confused.

"Which crush would that one be? Krum or the Veela girl from Beauxbatons?" Harry asked, chuckling.

"The one who flies about on a broom," Herminone clarifies.

"What's Krum got to do with your studying habits?" Ron asked as he drank his pumpkin juice.

"He keeps going to the library whenever I'm there," she explains.

"Oh no that must be so distracting," Ron teases dramatically. 

"As the matter of fact it is. That damned group of girls follow him everywhere. It's distracting. Here I am trying to get my work done and those insipid girls are off in a corner gawking and giggling, making me lose my concentration," Herimone says, hotly.

Ron merely exchanged glances with Harry and they both shrugged.

Again like with every other meal, she inhaled her food. The trio decided to go visit Hagrid. But when they arrived they were all gaping in surprise. Hagrid looked, well the only way they could describe it would be dressed up. He was wearing his awful brown suit, a rather large orange flower near his lapel, and his hair appeared to have been combed back. Or at least he attempted to.

Their visit was just as pleasant as it ever was, that was until Hermione mentioned S.P.E.W to him and asked to become a member.

Hagrid being Hagrid politely listened to her but in his own way tried to explain why this wasn't necessarily a good idea. Tried explaining how it was in a House Elf's nature to serve and do work and taking that away from them was doing them an awful unkindness. Of course Hermione explained how Dobby was so happy to be a free elf and was earning wages now. But again, Hagrid explained not all House Elves were the same. Most would have a reaction such as Winky did in being freed.

Slightly disheartened, the three headed back to the castle for the Halloween feast.

* * *

The castle of course had been decorated splendidly as it had at every feast that was celebrated. 

Typically the attention of the night was on the magnificent Halloween feast that they consumed, but of course tonight the attention was solely on what was coming next. The entire hall was a buzz with excitement.

Rising from his seating place, Dumbledore announced that the choosing of the champions was about to be announced. The champions that were selected would have to walk to a room through the back of the staff table and await there for further instruction.

The blue flames became wild, almost in show that the selection had been made. Nearly every student preened themselves ready almost in meerkat behavior, eager to know who was chosen.

Just as the blue flames got larger, they turned a bright shade of red and threw out a piece of parchment into the air.

In an agile move, Dumbledore caught it.

"The champion from Durmstrang is . . . Viktor Krum!" He announced.

The section of students that were from Durmstrang cried out in jubilation, as did several from Hogwarts. Karkaroff applauded loudly as Krum walked to the passageway behind the staff table.

As the cheering died down, the Goblet seemed ready to announce the next champion. The same red flames sparked again and another piece of parchment was thrown into the air.

"The champion from Beauxbatons . . . is Miss Fleur Delacour!" Dumbledore announced loudly as he read the piece of parchment. 

"Hey it's your friend, Ron. She won," Harry murmured as they saw the beautiful blonde rise from Ravenclaw table. 

Although not everyone was thrilled with the selection from their school. Two other girls from Beauxbatons were sobbing onto each other's shoulders when the announcement was made.

Now it was the anticipation from the Hogwarts students that was palpable as Fleur walked through the passageway. Everyone was practically bouncing on their heels.

Once again the blue flames became violently red and threw the last name out.

"And finally our Hogwarts Champion is . . . . Cedric Diggory!" Dumbledore called out with pride.

A deafening cheer erupted from the Hufflepuff section. Of course Ron moaned his displeasure of the choice, but no one heard a thing except Harry. The cheers from the Hufflepuff students were still going on.

Waiting patiently as the cheers died down and Cedric going to join the others in the room through the passageway, Dumbledore was saying how now that the three champions were chosen and how the remaining students should stay to cheer and support their champions when something odd happened.

The blue flames that seemed to have tamed after Diggory's name had been tossed out of the Goblet were burning red again. The same violent sparks erupted then tossed another name out.

Stretching his hand out, Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment and cleared his throat. A glazed look formed in his eyes, as though he didn't know what to say. But he knew he had to make the announcement. 

Clearing his throat once again, he called out the name. "Harry Potter? Harry Potter!" He called out a second time.

"What do I do?" Harry asked, he sounded scared.

"You go up there," Hermione tells him.

"But- bu- but I didn't put my name in it. You know I didn't," he said with pleading eyes to Hermione.

"Harry Potter! Come up here, please," Dumbledore called out. 

Hermione had to practically push him off the bench and get him walking. Of course the stares or more rightfully the glares from the other students could be felt as he walked to the staff table. Dumbledore guided him through the same passageway as the other champions. 

As he passed the staff table, each had a different reaction. Hagrid looked terrified, disbelieving. Professor McGonagall looked worried. Snape had the same stoned faced expression. Moody remained tight lipped.

Passing through the passageway, the three champions were huddled around the fire. Then not even a few moments later all the heads of schools, Mr Crouch, Ludo Bagman, and several staff members stormed inside the room.

Each person exploded in protest when the truth of why Harry was called into the room as well. Of course Madame Maxime and Karkaroff accused both Harry and Dumbledore of cheating and hood winking the Goblet to give Hogwarts an unfair advantage.

"Harry did you put your name in the Goblet?" Dumbledore inquired, Harry of course said he hadn't. "Did you ask another student to do so for you?" He questioned further. The answer of course again was no.

"He is of course obviously lying!" Made Maxime screeched out. 

"Bollocks!" Cried out Moody. "Only a severely strong Confundus Charm could have fooled a strong magical object such as the Goblet. Many of your students can't perform that charm. You think that a fourth year would be able to perform it?" He growls out.

"Perhaps I made a mistake," Dumbledore tries to reason.

"You know you didn't Albus," McGonagall assures him.

"I demand to know if the boy is being truthful," Karkaroff insists. Madame Maxime agreed, as well.

"And how would that be done? He just told us he didn't do it," McGonagall reasons.

"Veritaserum, the truth potion. Snape, you are the Potions Master here. Surely you must have some on hand?" Karkaroff suggested turning to Snape.

Everyone exchanged stares. Many nodded and agreed it was a proper solution. Dumbledore looked to Harry.

"If it means that the truth will be known and everyone stops accusing me then, yes. I'll do it," Harry agreed.

Leaving the chambers, Snape came back within moments with a small vial with a clear liquid inside. If they hadn't been surrounded by staff and Ministry officials, Harry would worry that Snape may try to poison him.

"Open up, Potter," Snape says as he opens the lid of the vial and trinkles a few drops of the clear liquid in his mouth.

The liquid was nearly effective, at this moment he felt as though he would reveal every sin, fear, dream, or conscious thought he could ever remember. It was with all his might that remained tight lipped.

"What is your name, house, school, and headmaster?" Dumbledore asked.

"My name is Harry James Potter. I'm a student of Gryffindor house and a pupil of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My headmaster is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore," Harry recited.

"And did you place your name in the Goblet of Fire?" He questioned further.

"No, I did not," Harry answered.

"Did you ask a pupil that is older to do so for you?"

"No, sirs and madams, I did not," Harry confirms.

Everyone seemed placated with his answers, but weren't happy with them at all. The decision of what was to be done was left to Ludo Bagman and Mr Crouch, they were the "objective judges" in their current situation. 

"The law and rules are absolute. The names that come out of the Goblet are obligated to compete in the tournament. It's a binding magical contract in being chosen," Mr Crouch says in his usual bored, ominous tone.

"Well Barty knows the rules backwards and forwards. So that means Harry Potter is the fourth Champion!" Ludo says with his usual exuberance. 

Of course the uproar started once again of the unfairness of the situation. Karkaroff wanted a recount of all the students until there was a fair amount for each school. Ludo was the one who intervened this time.

"That cannot be done, Karkaroff. The flames of the Goblet just went out and they won't ignite until the following tournament-," Ludo explained but didn't get to.

"In where Durmstrang will not be competing. This is a horrible dishonor. I have half a mind to take my champion and pupils and leave this land," Karkaroff outraged.

A scathing laugh was heard in the background. "You will do no such thing. Like the Ministry officials said, binding magical contract. Which your boy is retained to. But it seems convenient don't you think? " Moody growls at him.

"Whatever do you mean?" Karkaroff asks, affronted.

"Someone placed Potter's name in the chalice knowing he would be chosen and have to compete. Who would do that?" Moody explains.

"Someone who wants to give the advantage to Hogwarts," Madame Maxime says in her thick French accent. 

Karkaroff of course agreed. He rambled on about lodging complaints with a number of departments with the Ministry when he was interrupted by Moody again.

"Or perhaps for something else entirely," Moody suggested. "The one who should be complaining here is Potter and the boy hasn't said a word."

"Why should he complain? He gets to be named champion. He has the opportunity to compete and perhaps claim a thousand galleons in prize and eternal glory. Who would ever complain about that?" Miss Delacour piped up, voicing her opinion in her thick accent as well.

"It also seems that we're all forgetting one neat little bow about this tournament. Witches and wizards have died in the past. Maybe that's what whoever placed Potter's name in the chalice wanted to accomplish," Moody growls to the entire room.

The room went dead silent and everyone exchanged nervous glances. Karkaroff was the first to speak up. He of course dismissed Moody's theory as a conspiracy theory or paranoia. 

"You're calling me paranoid Karkaroff? Isn't that usually your forte? Again, need I remind everyone in this room. The type of charm needed to deceive the Goblet of Fire would take that of a grown skilled wizard. Capabilities that are beyond those of a boy in his fourth year of schooling," Moody reiterated.

Again, Karkaroff took this moment to try to humiliate Moody again. This time in questioning his sanity in reminding him of an occasion where Moody thought there was a possible assassination attempt on his life.

Standing tall, Moody went nose to nose with Karkaroff. "We're both aware that there have been moments in history where otherwise innocent moments of jovial and fun have been turned into something malicious. After all it was once my job to think as dark wizards thought. Or is your memory becoming flawed Igor-" Moody growled.

"Alastor!" Dumbledore calls out, halting whatever Moody was about to say.

Everyone merely glared at everyone. No one knew what a promising solution to this dilemma was. The one to cut the tension was Ludo Bagman, by announcing in moving forward and having the first task told to the champions.

Crouch cleared his throat and began. "Yes, well now the first task . . . . ." he began to say, almost as though building suspense by standing in front of the large fireplace. 

"The first task is designed to test the daring of each champion. Most essential quality for any wizard is courage. So the task will take place on November twenty fourth in front of all the schools and the panel of judges," Crouch tells everyone. 

Dumbledore then begins to explain the rules for the tasks and that the champions are excluded from end of year exams and how they would only be allowed a wand in each of the tasks as help. 

When all the necessary information was given everyone was dismissed. Dumbledore, being the gracious host as ever, offered the other school and ministry officials a night cap. Mostly everyone, except Crouch declined.

* * *

As Karkaroff and Madame Maxime walked off with Krum and Delacour, both were muttering expletives in Bulgarian and French.

Most were unintelligible mutterings, but Krum was able to understand several of them. They consisted mostly of cursing Dumbledore and the Potter boy, accusing him of cheating. That he must have found some way around the Veritaserum and still lied. 

Krum on the other hand didn't agree with his head master, but of course he knew of Karkaroff's temper. So he chose to remain tight lipped. He mostly chose to focus on what the First Task could possibly be. The ministry official, Mr Crouch, didn't offer much or any explanation of what it could be.

* * *

"Why are you sulking?" Hermione asks as she sees Ron approach the Gryffindor table. "And where's Harry?" She asks as she eats her breakfast while she reads.

"Asleep, most likely. Has to rest up after the celebration last night, probably has a photo opp or interview he has to do," Ron grumbles as he piles his plate with food and eats quickly.

"What are you on about, Ronald?" Hermione asks.

"How do you think he did it? Fred and George, even several others couldn't fool the Age Line. So how did Harry manage to do it?" He asks while stuffing his mouth with porridge. 

"You can't honestly think Harry would do that, do you?" Hermione asks.

"Well who else then?" Ron asks, accusingly.

"I don't know. But there's one thing I do know he's our friend. Our best friend since we started here. If we can't believe in him then who can we then?" Hermione asks. 

Although by the look on Ron's face, he didn't believe or want to believe. As quickly as he entered the dining hall, he left.

A short time later, Harry entered the great hall. He wasn't hard to miss with all the whispers and glances that were being thrown in his direction. Hermione grabbed a stack of toast and some other food, the two decided a walk on the grounds was the best remedy at the moment.

Of course the topic at hand immediately became if she had seen Ron and whether he still believed that Harry had actually placed his name in the Goblet. Her silence told him everything he wanted to know.

"No one believes me. Even after I took it," Harry grumbled. 

"Took what?" Hermione asked, curiously.

Harry explained what happened in the chambers after all the staff made their way into the chambers and how he drank the Veritaserum. 

"You actually drank it?" Hermione asked in a astonished tone.

"It was the only way to convince everyone that I wasn't lying about putting my name in the Goblet. Even that wasn't enough for them, cause Diggory even asked how I had done it. He clearly didn't believe me and he saw me take the Veritaserum," he explains throwing his head back in exasperation.  "Even if I told Ron that he would still believe that I did it, wouldn't he," Harry growled.

"You don't get it, do you?" Hermione tried to say in the most loving way possible.

Harry takes a bite of toast and merely shrugs. "Get what?"

"He's jealous."

"Jealous? Of what? He wants to look like a prat in front of the entire school and two other international ones. Have him go at it," Harry gestures.

"Ok look at it from this view- Ron is the youngest boy from a family of six sons. He always gets overlooked by everyone. Even Ginny gets more attention being the only girl. He can't help but be a little selfish with attention. And being the best friend of Harry Potter doesn't help," Harry was about to protest when Hermione held up her hand. "Let me finish. You're the Boy Who Lived. You've been famous since you were a baby. It's something you were born into and it's not your fault. But from Ron's perspective, it's common knowledge that he's going to be put second wherever," she tells him, gently. 

"Great, just great. Well tell him from me that he and I can swap any time if he wishes. People always poking and staring at your forehead," he says, bitterly.

"I am not telling him anything. I refuse to be a messenger between the two of you," she says, adamantly. 

"And I won't run about the grounds and an entire castle trying to get him to listen to me," Harry shoots back. Looking about the grounds he sighs. "Maybe he'll finally understand after the first task and I break my neck or I die."

"Don't! Don't even say it," she says scared. "There's something we should do the moment we return to the castle, you know that."

"Kick Ron's ass up-"

"No! We need to tell Sirius what's going on. He's going to want to know," she insists.

"That's not a good idea, Mione. He came back to Scotland just because my scar was bothering me. Imagine what he'll do when he hears about someone entering me in a tournament where people have died. He'll be mad enough to show up at the castle gates. I'm not gonna risk his safety," Harry says with absolute resolve.

Hermione reminded him that Sirius would find out one way or another. The tournament was famous, as was Harry. The two would show up in the Daily Prophet sooner or later. Finally convinced, he wrote a quick letter to Sirius and used one of the school owls, to which Hedwig wasn't happy about. She gave Harry an annoyed hoot and flew off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't be more happy with the responses to this story thus far. Y'all are seriously so awesome. Decided to be super generous and add another chapter, but not sure if I'll post tomorrow. Maybe next week. Meanwhile enjoy this one.

The next several days were the worst for Harry since his second year and everyone thought that he was the heir of Slytherin and had Petrified all those students, Ms Norris, and Nearly Headless Nick. But at least then he had Ron's support, unlike now.

Classes were bad because everyone just simply adored shoving in his face how they supported Diggory, the true Hogwarts champion, and him just as a glory hog. The Hufflepuffs did so in a subtle way, but the Slytherins were much more obvious about it. And did so during Double Potions lessons.

Unfortunately things went from bad to worse during Potions due to Malfoy's loud mouth. Both he and Harry attempted to hex one another at the same time. Both missed their targets; Harry's got Goyle and Malfoy's got Hermione. Ron came to Hermione's aid. 

Of course Snape showed his usual favoritism to his own house and sent Goyle to the hospital wing. When Ron defended Hermione and asked about her, Snape merely sneered and said he saw no difference in her appearance. Even though her teeth had grown into some hideously unattractive fangs. She left the dungeons in tears. Then Snape proceeded to dock fifty points from Gryffindor and gave both Harry and Ron detention.

* * *

A knock came to the ship while everyone was in the galley doing their lessons. Karkaroff went and answered the door, a small blonde nervous looking boy stood there like he was about to faint.

"Yes?" Karkaroff says in his usual tone of indifference. 

"Good day Headmaster Karkaroff, but Mr Bagman has asked me to collect all the champions. They are needed for interviews and weighing of their wands. I'm to escort Mr Krum to the castle for it," he says in a small, timid voice.

Turning away from the boy, Karkaroff barks an order to someone inside the ship. Seconds later, Krum comes into view. Karkaroff relays the message to Krum. Nodding, Krum leaves the ship with the young boy.

"Hello Mr Krum, I'm Colin Creevey. I'm a big fan of yours. Brilliant job at the World Cup," Colin tells him in the same voice as before, stepping all over himself just trying to get a sentence out.

Krum takes some pity on the boy, he looked as though he was about to make himself sick.

"You are in Gryffindor House, yes?" Krum asks as he observed the boys robes.

"Yes, sir, I am," Colin answered. 

"Please, my name Viktor. Mr Krum my father. Telv me. The girl who is alvays around Havvy Potter, vhat her name?" He asks, attempting to sound casual.

"Oh you must mean Hermione Granger. She's one of Harry's best friends. She's really smart. I mean really smart. She's the smartest in her year. Possibly in the whole school. Many wondered why she wasn't placed in Ravenclaw, instead of Gryffindor," the boy rambled on.

"So they not together?" Krum asks.

"No, I don't think so," Colin affirms, trying his best to keep up with Krum.

Listening to what the boy was telling him, he liked what he heard. From the moment after the welcoming feast ended, he had noticed the British girl with bushy waved curled hair. She always had her nose in a book and seemed not to let the world around her invade her concentration. Krum often wondered what she was reading that provoked such intense concentration. He also couldn't overlook how beautiful she was, her button nose was the most adorable thing and her soft brown eyes reminded him of hot chocolate in the winter, warm and comforting. 

Since he saw her, he had wanted to learn more about her, but she was either surrounded by the Potter boy or a red headed boy or she was nowhere in sight. He often wondered where she wandered off to. He had made it his personal mission to at least exchange a few words with her, his English was improving immensely since Karkaroff had been having them speak the language constantly since the beginning of the term.

"Do you know where she passes time?" Krum asked, further.

"Mostly likely the library. She really likes to study and read," the boy prattled on. "Well here we are," Colin said, pulling him out of his reverie. "Have a good day, Mr Krum."

* * *

Meanwhile inside as the champions arrived and gathered. A wizened looking man was standing alongside Dumbledore. He had a kind face with a broad smile.

The man spent several moments examining each wand individually, making sure they were in excellent form for the tournament. 

As he examined Miss Delacour's, he was rather surprised to find that the center of her wand was the single hair of a Veela. Apparently from her own grandmother. He then had a shower of flowers burst at the end of the wand and declared it was in excellent shape.

Diggory was next and was complimented on how properly maintained it was. The boy even boasted about having polished it the night before. Unicorn hair from a male was his center. After a thorough inspection, Ollivander had rings of smoke emit from his wand.

Krum stepped forward when he was called. He watched the old man inspect his wand carefully. Dragon heartstrings and hornbeam center was his, like the other wands, his was inspected with a sharp eye. The wandmaker then had an exploding like shot emit from his wand, along with a stream of twittering birds. Handing it back to him, it was now Potter's turn.

Not much was said about his wand. It received the rigorous inspection like the rest, but nothing of the detailing of the wand was revealed like the others. Although, his was examined much longer than the rest. Finally Ollivander had a large fountain of wine burst from the tip and declared it in good condition. 

Dumbledore had then concluded that the weighing of the wands had concluded. But of course that wasn't the end of it. Ludo Bagman in all his exuberance, stepped forward and announced that the moment couldn't end without photos.

So for the next three grueling hours Bagman and Skeeter had them pose in various poses and extensive interview questions. Which just seemed idiotic and waste of time.

It was something exhausting and definitely something Krum hated. And from the looks of it, so did Potter. Who was always trying to hide behind Diggory and Delacour, but always seemed to be pulled directly in front of them by that awful Skeeter woman.

Finally they were free to leave. Krum still had quite some reading to do. He knew his schoolmates would be finished with theirs for the day and there would be no quiet on the ship to study.

So he gathered his books and school materials and went in search for a quiet place to study. Perhaps the library would be a great place for the moment.

* * *

Two days had passed since the incident in Potions. Hermione had passed nearly an entire day in the hospital wing. But now she was back to her old self being frustrated beyond belief again. Throwing her bag and several books on the table, it visibly shook and several things in the vicinity. 

"So I'm gonna take a guess and say that Krum is still invading your sanctuary?" Harry stated, venturing a guess.

"How'd you guess. It wouldn't be so bad if those girls weren't there. All they literally do is stand and gawk at him in between whispers and laughing," she expresses scathingly.

Today he and his band of fangirls were mere meters away from her. Or rather he was meters and his fan club was close by, disrupting her work. On one such occasion she looked up and saw six maybe seven girls from various Hogwarts houses cloistered in a corner peeking around high book shelves giggling and pointing at him. He, of course, ignored their presence and even looked up at her from the brim of his books. Rolling her eyes, she mustered all her concentration on her work.

Harry tried to be sympathetic, but his idea of free time wasn't spending endless hours in the library with Hermione. He tried as much as he could. He honestly did. But after an hour he had to leave. He could literally feel his hair grow while he sat at the tables surrounded by books. He'd rather spend time with Neville or Hagrid. 

Remembering one such afternoon where Hermione was studying with Harry there as her study companion, well more like a sounding board that day, because Krum was there with his fan club. And Hermione mentioned how those girls and everyone else only liked him because he was famous and good at Quidditch. He wasn't even that good looking. For a moment he almost suggested she talk about this with Ginny, but then he would be alone. Although that was sounding better than the endless hours he spent in the library bored to tears.

Ginny and her Ravenclaw friend Luna Lovegood, who Hermione thought was a tad eccentric because of all the strange creatures and plants she talked about, but was actually a really sweet girl, would come and keep her company. She understood that Harry could only endure so many hours in the library with her.

On several occasions Ginny, and now even Luna, suggested that maybe she should give Krum a break.

"Give him a break? He has an entire ship to study on or any other place in the library and yet he chooses where I am constantly. Why should I cut him a break?" Hermione says grumpily. Her only child syndrome was peeking its head up again.

"Because Miss Hermione Jean Granger it's the mature thing to do and also considering he's a guest of our school, the polite thing to do," Ginny points out.

Turning to look at Ginny, Hermione wants to roll her eyes and pout, but of course that wouldn't be the mature thing to do. 

So the next day she tried to employ the mature segway that Ginny suggested, but as soon as Krum entered the library she knew the giggling could be heard from a kilometer away. Groaning, she gathered her books and went to try to find another study area. Library wasn't an option today.

_ Maybe tomorrow _ , she said to herself as she scribbled away taking notes.

* * *

  
  


The attempt later that afternoon to speak to Miss Granger had not gone well at all. He spotted her right away. She was at a large table surrounded by books and was scratching away, quickly with her quill on the parchment. 

But not even five minutes after he had sat down and began reading a book, those insipid girls that followed him everywhere, popped up again. If they'd kept quiet that was one thing, but nope. They insisted on giggling the entire time disrupting his concentration and apparently Miss Granger's because a few minutes after the giggling commenced she gathered her books and materials, then proceeded to make her way out of the library. 

Of course he wasn't going to let a mob of fan girls keep from getting what he wanted. And that was to at least have a conversation with her. He didn't get to be the youngest player in the world by quitting. The word wasn't in his vocabulary. If he failed, he failed. Then he would just try again.

Hopefully tomorrow would bring him better luck. Although he might just return to browse through the library selections. This school really did have a magnificent assortment of books that he'd never seen and could be immensely helpful. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. I know I said I wouldn't post until next week, but I couldn't wait to post after so many Kudos and Hits on this story. I'm so beyond pleased. Hope y'all like this.

"Excuse me? Do you haffen to have a quill I can varrow?" A deep masculine voice with a thick accent asks.

Hermione looks up from her work table in the library and sees none other than the Bulgarian bon bon Viktor Krum in front of her.

"I'm sorry?" She asked, slightly confused.

"A quill. I misplace mine at zhe moment," he says in an extremely polite tone.

"Oh, sure, of course," she says, digging in her bag for a spare quill. "Here you are," she says, handing him the quill.

"Very kind of you. Uhh, do you mind I study here vith you? These girls von't seem to leave me alone," he asks.

"I suppose," she says skeptically, while moving some of her books to make room for his.

The two worked together in companionable silence, for nearly an hour the only sound that could be heard was the shuffling of parchment, pages being turned, and the scratching of quills on parchment.

As Hermione was turning a page in the book she was taking notes from, she spared a glance to see what Krum was working on.

"Is that seventh year advanced Transfiguration?" She asked in a shocked tone.

"Umm, yes. Although in Durmstrang it not advanced, it standard," Krum says as he looks over Hermione's books and what she was writing.

"Vat is S.P.E.V?" He wonders as he looks over a parchment that had a few names written on it. They had been working in companionable silence for about half an hour. 

"Oh it's nothing," she says while taking the piece parchment that had the names written on them and hid it under another stack of parchment while she blushed bright red. 

"Does not appear be nothing," he says, taking a book that was subjected 'History of Magical Creatures in Europe'. "You invested in magical creatures, yes?" He asks, with great interest. 

"No, I mean, yes. I am, but one in particular has taken up my occupation as of late," she stumbles through her explanation.

"Vhich creature vould zat be?" He asks with sincere attention.

"House Elves," she murmurs just above a whisper.

"House Elves? That interesting. Vat of them you vant to know?" He wonders.

She shakes her head. "It's embarrassing," she says ducking her face. Using her abundant curls to shield her face.

He had been watching her for the past two weeks since his arrival and from the start he was fascinated by her. She would spend hours upon hours studying in the library. Looking over tome over tome. The only thing visible at time was the top of her curly hair.

"It not embarrassing. Tell me. Only you vant to," he says in an assuring tone.

Finally she was able to look up and meet his eyes. She wasn't sure what it was, but she knew that she could trust him not to laugh, snort in derision, or attempt to placate her by pretending to listen to what she said.

For the next half hour she proceeded to tell him about her experience at the World Cup and meeting Winky. Then finding out how Hogwarts was the largest dwelling in Britain to house the most House Elves and how unjust she felt it was that these creatures didn't get paid, sick leave, holidays, or pensions. Basically it was slave labor. And how she decided to start S.P.E.W to at least try to help House Elves to try to get some rights that will help to equalize them in wizard society.

When she finally finished, she looked up and saw the same stone like expression he always seemed to have on his face. 

_ Good job, Granger. The first famous person you ever speak to and you talk to them about House Elf rights and bore them to death. Really excellent job _ , she grumbled to herself.

"I knew it. I bored you," she said in a small voice, wanting to hide herself in her books again.

"No! No, I zink it impressive how you so passionate about creatures zat some consider inferior. I like you passion," he says honestly.

"Really?" She asked. Her surprise was evident on her face.

"Yes, you a very interesting person-," he says. He didn't want to let on that he had been asking about her previously.

"Hermione. Hermione Granger," she supplies.

"A pretty name for pretty girl," he tells her with a soft smile.

Her blush from before was nothing compared to the one now. She had blushed red before, now she was blushing scarlet. 

He ducked his face and continued on his own work. He of course had seen her reaction to his comment and he couldn't help but like it. This girl was unlike any other he had met. Sure there were girls at his school, he had neighbors and of course the girls of the town he grew up near, and the fangirls he saw regularly that followed him everywhere couldn't be overlooked. But he never wanted them or they never held his interest. And many of the girls in Vratsa he had known since they were babies, so it would have been like dating his sisters.

He remembered when his best friends set him up with a girl a year ago, he had been a rookie on the Bulgarian Quidditch team. The date did not go well. Was she beautiful, yes, but beauty was all she had. All she seemed to talk about was hair, makeup, shoes, the next seasons fashion lines, and fangirling over famous witches and wizards she read about in the Bulgarian Witch Weekly. 

Needless to say, he faked a headache to duck out early. Although he really didn't need to fake much. The girl was honestly giving him a headache. Hell he didn't even remember what the girl's name was.

All too soon for them both, they needed to head to put away their belongings and head to dinner.

"Vill I see you again?" Krum asked her as they plucked up their bags.

"Umm, sure. I'm here nearly everyday," Hermione says tucking a stray hair behind her ear. She suddenly became flustered and couldn't meet his eye without blushing.

"I notice," he says with a sheepish smile, he was trying not to blush.

Looking around the shelves of books that hid the table where the two were working, he wanted to make sure those pesky girls were gone.

"So, tomorrow, yes?" He asks her.

"Sure, that would be nice," she says smiling shyly. Butterflies could be felt in her stomach.

"Until tomorrow,  _ krasiv _ ," he says, giving her a slight bow.

Holding out his hand to her, she reciprocated and mistook it for a handshake when he turned her palm down and brought her hand to his lips and he placed a soft kiss on it. His lips lingered just a few moments. Letting go he gave her a small smile and another bow.

It was five minutes later when she realized she was still standing in the library where Krum had left her. Looking at the place on her hand where Krum kissed her, she just stared at it for a moment. Again the assault of butterflies invaded her stomach, she swore she could levitate at the moment. 

His actions were entirely foreign to her. These were the actions of a gentleman. And that wasn't something she was used to when your best friends are two fourteen year old boys.

Smiling and feeling an overwhelming giddiness, she headed for the common room then to the dining hall.

"What's got you so happy?" Harry asked as he sat down across her.

"Nothing," she says, ducking her head a little.

Ginny who had just sat down next to Hermione looked at her curiously for a moment and then just smirked a little. She knew exactly what was ailing her friend, she just didn't wanna possibly embarrass Hermione by mentioning it in front of Harry. 

"We'll discuss this later," Ginny murmurs to her softly so Harry doesn't hear them.

Meanwhile a certain Bulgarian at the Slytherin table was smiling from ear to ear as he watched her eat her dinner.

* * *

  
  


"Okay spill," Ginny says after dinner had been finished almost everyone adjourned to the common room or their dorm.

Nervously, Hermione went about and told Ginny everything that happened while she was in the library, from Krum coming to sit with her, to them talking about S.P.E.W, to him wanting to study with her the next day. Then with a furious blush mentioned how he kissed her hand when they said goodbye. An involuntary smile crept up on her face when she recalled it.

"You had a date!" Ginny says, happily, clapping her hands. Of course she noticed how Hermione lit up when she mentioned the kiss on her hand.

"I most certainly did not," Hermione says.

Angelina was in the corner talking with Alicia and Katie when Ginny called her name.

"Angelina, can you come here a moment?" Ginny asked.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"Getting the opinion of someone older and wiser," Ginny tells her. 

"Yes?" Angelina asks. 

"We need your advice," Ginny looked about the room. Many people were still at dinner or other places, but there were enough that they could be overheard. "Come on let's go up to my room. Don't want to be overheard," she says as Angelina and Hermione follow her.

Once inside Ginny's dormitory, the three girls go and sit on her bed. Ginny and Angelina start explaining what happened in the library that day and in the past few days.

"So did our brilliant Miss Granger have a date or just a one time study partner?" Ginny asks.

"Well it depends; did he ask to meet you again or did you two just part ways with a casual goodbye?" Angelina asks.

"Umm well he did ask if he could see me again and I told him I was mostly always in the library," Hermione mentions, blushing brightly. Especially when she mentioned him kissing her hand goodbye. 

"Then you my dear Miss Granger possibly had a date with Mr Krum," Angelina tells her with a small smile.

"See I told you," Ginny tells her as a triumphant smile graces her lips.

This in turn made Hermione smile as well. She never expected her first date with a boy to be a study session in a library, but there was something sorta perfect about it.

* * *

  
  


"Vat has you so happy?" His friend Nikolai asked him when he saw Viktor lounging on his back with a dreamy look on his face.

Everyone had just come in from dinner, some went to the bunk areas, others were near the ship walking along the lake, or others were in the galley. Viktor chose to go to his dormitory area and think about his afternoon with Miss Hermione Granger.

_ Hermione _ , he thought to himself. It was Greek, meant earthy. Which was such an apt way of describing her. Like the earth she was beautiful, wise, and passionate. He listened how she spoke with passion about House Elves. The subject may not be his common interest but her spirit and her earnestness of the cause was so great to see.

"I vinally speak to her," Krum tells Nikolai.

"You did? Vinally!" Nikolai says, with a relieved sigh and threw himself on the other sofa.

The doors opened and in walked Krum's other two best friends, Damyan and Radomir. One of the boys sat on the last available chair and the other on the floor of the common area of their dorms, Nikolai announced that Krum had finally spoken to the brown haired girl. 

From the moment he had placed his name in the Goblet of Fire he had noticed her and seemed to walk around everywhere with this love sick puppy expression on his face. He also couldn't seem to keep his mouth shut about wanting to speak to her. It was Damyan who finally told him in no uncertain terms to man the fuck up and just speak to her. What was the worst that could happen.

"Oh zank heaffens. I could not pass any more days wiff wondering ven ze madness end," Damyan says, relieved. 

"Vere did you speak wiz her?" Radomir asked.

"The livrary. She there constantly. Luffs to vead," Krum answers.

"You see her zere tomorrow, yes?" Nikolai asks.

"Yes, vhy?" Krum asks.

"Vecause tomorrow Karkaroff does not do inspection and Antonia come to our dorm area," Nikolai explained.

Krum rolls his eyes. "Stav in your room. And get rid of smell. I could not sleep ze last time she vas here," he says grumbling.

Antonia was Nikolai's girlfriend from Durmstrang, they had been together since their third year. They were also the perfect example of the nauseatingly adorable young couples that made you sorta hate love. But Krum knew that he had never seen Nikolai more happy than when he was with Antonia. 

* * *

  
  


Never had she ever given her wardrobe any kind of consideration when she walked about the castle, but this morning before breakfast that's all she seemed to think about.

Of course she had to wear her uniform, but she heavily contemplated on wearing her school robe or not. It wasn't necessarily required outside of classes. Especially not in the library. 

Finally deciding on wearing her full uniform, but deciding to take off her robe later. She made her way to the library. Sitting in her usual area, she noticed she was the only one there. Setting out her usual studying materials, she went to work on her homework for the day. Nearly every class had given her an assignment. Professor Snape in his usual hideousness gave them double homework for Potions. 

"Is zis seat taken?" A deep voice asked as she was knee deep in her Ancient Ruins essay.

Looking up from her parchment and quill, she saw Krum standing with her school bag and several books.

Smiling, Hermione moved some of her own materials so Krum could place his own things down.

Every now and then the two would stop their studying and discuss what they studied that day or their favorite studies. He seemed to be an incredibly studious person, not like the typical over fluffed jock that had air for brains. Which was incredibly refreshing. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't wait to post another so here we are.

This had continued for the next few days, until she arrived at the library and saw their usual study area empty. She waited for nearly half an hour for him but he never showed.

But before she was able to be disappointed from his absence, a small bird flew in with a small bit of parchment in its beak. Hermione looks at the bird with a curious expression, but takes the parchment. She gives the bird a light pat on its head with her fingers and it flew out the same window it came in from.

Unfolding the piece of parchment, she read the script.

 _I could not escape swarm of girls today._ _Meet me near the green houses if you wish to study together again_

She of course knew who the note was from. Gathering her materials, she made her way to the green houses. But unfortunately on her way there she encountered Pansy Parkinson and her gang of Slytherin girls.

"Did they finally get tired of you in the library Granger? Need to find another place to hide that pale face of yours? It's like she's never heard of makeup," Pansy taunted. 

"I know, exactly? And what's with the hair, Granger? It looks like a nest fit for a bird," Daphne added, which had all the other girls in stitches laughing their heads off.

Quickening her pace, she wasn't really paying attention to where she was walking and bumped into a wall of skin and muscle. Or what she felt was a wall.

"Hermi-o-ninny, are you alvight?" Krum asked, with concern. He still couldn't pronounce her name correctly.

On one such afternoon the pair spent nearly an hour trying to say it correctly, syllable by syllable. She even went as far as writing it down and pronouncing it as carefully as possible, but alas he still wasn't able to say it correctly. It was then after that she decided she didn't care.

"I'm fine, thank you," she says, slightly abashed as he helps her to her feet.

Looking behind her, she could still hear Pansy and Daphne's taunts. She closed her eyes and ducked her head.

Looking at her desolate face and of course being able to hear some jeering taunts some ways away, he was barely able to understand what they were saying. Listening intently, he finally deciphered the words and was appalled at what they were saying.

"Are zey speaking ill of you?" He asked indignantly. 

"It's fine. It happens all the time I'm used to it," she insists.

"It most zertainly not fine. They not should ve alloved to speak to you in zat manner," he says, getting upset.

"No, please, Viktor. Leave it. Please let's just go," she practically begged, taking his hand in hers in order to stop him from confronting Pansy and her friends.

Her hand was the only thing anchoring him at the moment, because his anger was telling him to go and make those horrible girls come and apologize for even speaking of Hermione in that manner. Only reason he didn't was because she asked him to leave it alone.

"Alvight, only vecause ask me to," he tells her.

"Thank you. Come on let's go," she tells him.

Walking back to where the green houses were, there was a blanket with some pillows and about four lit lanterns around the blanket.

"Zought we could study here," he says with a small smile.

Smiling, she goes and sits down on the blanket. Looking down and realizing they were still holding hands, she blushed slightly then let go so she could unpack her books.

* * *

Later as the air grew cold, the lanterns kept them warm. It wasn't until it got darker and it was time for dinner when they parted ways. She thanks him for the beautiful change of venue.

"Vould you vant to study here again tomorrow?" He asks, unsure.

"I'd love to," she says, smiling.

"Good. Until then," he says, taking her hand and he places a kiss on it.

As he walked back to the ship to prepare for dinner, she couldn't help the giddiness she felt at the moment. Smiling like a fool, she headed to the castle.

"Another study session with our prince charming from a foreign land go well?" Ginny asked with a smile as Hermione sat down next to her.

She was about to answer when Harry sat down at the table and began to fill his plate with food. 

"Later," she tells her as she begins to eat, but her mind was back on that blanket near the greenhouses with a certain Bulgarian.

Back at the common room, Ginny and Hermione automatically headed for Ginny's dormitory. On the way there, Angelina saw the two girls head there and followed without needing to be asked.

"Alright so what happened?" Ginny asked.

"Do we really need to do this every time?" Hermione, slightly exasperated. 

"Yes!" Both Angelina and Ginny say together.

"We don't have men in our lives. And we need to live vicariously through you," Ginny says.

Angelina laughed a little at the statement, but agreed whole heartily. 

"Alright so what happened?" Ginny pressed.

Recounting everything that went on during her visit with Krum from the bird delivering the note to him being outraged at Pansy Parkinson's and the Slytherin girls poking fun at her. Both Ginny and Angelina bristled when they heard of Pansy's taunts. But immensely pleased at hearing how Krum stood up for her.

"Oh you are so lucky. That boy is smitten with you," Ginny says as her giddiness overflowed by each passing moment.

"Do you think he'll ask you to Hogsmeade this weekend?" Angelina asked, her giddiness was beginning to match Ginny's. 

"I doubt he will," Hermione mumbled. 

"Hermione, the boy has done every duty of what a boyfriend does," Angelina explains.

"Boyfriend? He most certainly is not my boyfriend. If anything he's a good friend and study partner," she insists.

"Uh huh then what is this?" Ginny asks as she plucks up a book that was poking out of Hermione's bag.

It was a Bulgarian to English dictionary. As soon as Hermione saw what she was holding, she made a dive for it. But Ginny was quicker.

"Based on this I would say he is much more than a friend or study partner. You're learning his language, Mione," Ginny makes her point.

"No other girl would go to this kind of trouble for someone who wasn't special to them," Angelina added.

Both girls had a point. She loved both Harry and Ron very much, but they were like the brothers she never had. Of course she would assist them when they needed help studying for an exam or when they needed her notes, not to mention keeping them from dying all the times they'd all gotten into trouble. And the two also made her want to wring their necks from time to time, like true brothers. But the extra effort she was making for Krum was definitely new.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Herminone asked him. 

The air was rather chilly to be studying outdoors, but the sun was out so the fresh air was calling. And Krum had brought the blanket and lanterns again, he had also brought an extra blanket for them to share. Besides with it being late November it was only a matter of time that the weather turned colder.

They had been meeting here near the greenhouses for nearly three days. It wasn't the library, but Krum was right about one thing. The group of fangirls had yet to find them here. So that was nice.

Noticing for several moments that Krum had been fidgeting and seemed rather restless. It was causing her to be distracted.

"Yes, I fine," he assured her. 

Shrugging, Hermione went back to writing her Transfiguration essay and even added some things from the notes Krum had loaned her. The two went back to studying again, but after another thirty minutes, he was a fidgety mess again.

"Alright, seriously what's going on Viktor?" She asks him.

Taking a deep breath, he wanted to do this right. His hand trembled slightly, but swallowed hard and proceeded.

"I hear zere is a village close to school, yes?" Krum asks.

"Yes, it's called Hogsmeade. It's quite lovely really," Hermione says casually as she continues to look over her notes.

"Many say that this veekend students allowed to go. Vould like to accompany me?" Viktor asked with as much grace as he managed.

"You want me to go to Hogsmeade with you?" Hermione asked. She needed clarification cause she was sure she heard him wrong.

"If you vould like, yes," he says ducking his face a little.

"Umm well I promised Harry I would accompany him for a bit, but what about afterwards?" She suggested.

"That vould be good," he says with a smile. He takes her hand and gives it a kiss.

Smiling was something he didn't do very often, but when he did, it made her smile.

"We need to talk," Hermione tells Ginny as she walked into the common room that evening.

Raising a speculative eyebrow at her, Ginny rose off the chair she sat and caught Angelina's eye. Gesturing for her to follow them, all three girls made their way to Ginny's dormitory. 

"Alright what's going on?" Ginny asked as they all sat on her bed.

Biting her nails nervously, Hermione rose and began to pace the room. Angelina and Ginny exchanged a curious glance, but didn't interrupt her. 

Finally after several moments of pacing back and forth, she stopped. Her face was slightly pale with just a hint of nervousness.

"He asked me to Hogsmeade," she blurted out.

"Who?" Both girls asked in unison.

Trying her hardest not to roll her eyes, "Viktor. He asked me to Hogsmeade this weekend," she says through clenched teeth.

"Alright, you're nervous. Why are you nervous?" Ginny asked.

"How could I not be?" Hermione asked, biting down on her lip.

"You've been spending time with him for nearly a fortnight for hours in the library and the grounds. How are you still nervous?" Angelina wondered.

"All we ever did was study in the library and about the grounds. That's all. What am I supposed to do now?" She asked, she was still a bundle of nerves.

"Alright what exactly makes you nervous about this? What worries you?" Angelina asks, patiently.

Several rants of what if's and several potential circumstances started to explode from her mouth. The rants seemed to go on for moments. Finally after about five minutes Ginny stopped her mid rant.

"Hermione! Stop. Look this doesn't have to be so difficult. You've spent time with boys before, so this really isn't so difficult," Ginny reasoned.

Sending a scathing glare at her, Hermione scoffed.

"The boys I've spent time with are Harry and your brothers. I wouldn't exactly compare my time with them with the time spent with Viktor," she grouses. 

"Alright then what is your time like with Viktor?" Ginny asks.

"We study together. He asks me of my favorite subjects. I ask him about his. He has a fascination with Ancient Ruins and Transfiguration. 

"We occasionally have swapped notes on Transfiguration. Which he's brilliant at. Never met anyone besides Professor McGonagall who is more brilliant at Transfiguration. He translates Bulgarian, German, and even Russian for me at times. His Russian is impeccable, as is his German. But he also speaks French. Quite beautifully, really. We have that in common.

"He likes Potions, but insists it isn't his best subject. Wishes he could be better, but I still insist that he’s so excellent. He's just being too hard on himself. He scolds himself how he's piss poor at Charms and praises me for the help I give him. We both love Defense Against the Dark Arts. He’s excellent at it, far beyond anything I’ve seen in a seventh year, but his is taught differently at Durmstrang. I told him about Moody and his _peculiar_ teaching methods. He says he wishes they had a professor like him at his school," she says with a smile.

Angelina and Ginny exchange glances and smile. Hermione of course notices the girl's expressions.

"What?"

"You fancy him, a lot," Ginny says with a sly smile.

"I do not!" Hermione says.

"Yes, you do," Angelina says, agreeing with Ginny.

"You wouldn't know all that about him if you didn't like him," Ginny supplements her point. 

"You think that those airheads that follow him about the castle and grounds know all that about him or would bother to learn about it?" Angelina adds.

"All they care about is wanting his autograph or getting a glance their way. All they see is the Durmstrang Champion and international Quidditch star. You don't," Ginny points out.

"Which is a good thing. You see him as a person. Just a regular person. Which is probably all he wants. So just continue to treat him as such and you'll be fine," Angelina assures.

It made sense. She and Krum never talked about Quidditch or him being a famously rich sports player and he never seemed to mind. In fact, he seemed to like it. But something else was worrying her.

"What if- what if he wants to kiss?" She whispers the last part as though it was some big secret or awful sin.

"He's kissed you before," Ginny points out. 

"Not on the hand. As on the lips?" She asks, nervously. 

"Do you want to?" Ginny asked.

Sitting herself down on the floor, she places her hands on her lap. Ginny goes and sits down next to her, Angelina follows and does the same.

"You know it's alright if you want to. You know that, right? You fancy a boy, who cares. It happens all the time, Mione. Just let it happen," Ginny suggests.

"But how?" She asks, completely bewildered. 

"Okay, don't hate me, alright. You're very smart. Bloody hell you're probably the smartest pupil there is in our house. And that's probably what's causing your inner turmoil at the moment," Angelina says, Hermione turned and gave her a scathing stare.

"Let me finish," Angelina tells her. "You're incredibly book smart. There's probably no one more than you, but when it comes to boys that's not exactly where you're the brightest. The only suggestion I can give you is don't think. Just let it happen," she tells her.

"Exactly, thank you. Over thinking won't help you find a usual logical explanation here because there is no logical reasoning here. This is a matter of the heart. And matters of the heart don't always make sense. Bloody hell they never make sense. The heart wants what the heart wants. Now just do something for me, cast aside all the thoughts that would normally bog down your mind and just feel. What do they tell you about Viktor?" Ginny asks.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione does as Ginny asked. It was difficult because thoughts and knowledge were her bread and butter. They made her who she was. But with all her might, she finally brought herself to a moment where it was just her and Krum. Alone. Enjoying the moment. 

Then the moment changed it became hot and electric. He gives her a shy smile and takes her hand. Butterflies form in her stomach, she feels flushed. Nervous, but a good nervous. He leans in, she does as well. The moment is stifling, but the unbearable need to feel his lips against hers is more. Their lips touch. She feels like she can't breathe, but she doesn't want the moment to end.

Opening her eyes, she gives a small smile and looks down at her hands.

"Well?" Ginny asks.

"I want to. I think I fancy him. Like really fancy him," she admits, shyly.

"Then there's your answer," Angelina says, happily.

Smiling because at least now she knew how she felt about Krum. But now the question begged was what he felt for her? 

She supposed she would have to wait for that weekend to know exactly.

* * *

  
  


_I did it. I can't believe I did it_ , Krum says to himself as he sits on one of the few chairs that were in his and Nikolai's sitting area.

For nearly a week he had been going over in his mind asking her on a proper outing. Not just to the library or a study session about the grounds. But he would treasure those moments forever.

He still remembered holding her hand for the first time. It was so small. So warm. So comforting. 

Then it occurred to him. He had a proper date planned with Hermione Granger. What was he supposed to do on a proper date?

He couldn't ask any of his boys. They would be a piss poor at giving advice about this. He supposed he could ask Antonia and her friend Rayna. Deciding to go now before his friends came back from wherever they were, he headed for the other side of the ship where the girls dormitories were.

Finding the correct one, he knocked tentatively twice. Waiting only moments, the door opened.

"Oh it's you Viktor. How may I help you?" Rayna asks, in her usual slightly haughty tone.

"Is Antonia in? I vish to speak vith her," he asks, politely in spite of her greeting.

"One moment," Rayna says walking inside her dormitory. 

Mere moments later Antonia comes to the door. 

" _Vitya_? Curious to see you here. Nikolai isn't here," she says. 

He always envied how much better Antonia's English was than his. Her maternal grandmother studied abroad in Scotland for years and her maternal grandfather was half Scottish and half Bulgarian, so her English was perfect. And Antonia spent many of her summers and holidays traveling with her grandparents to Scotland, thus improving her English immensely. 

"I know I vanted to speak vith you," Krum tells her.

Antonia couldn't hide her surprise, but invited him into her and Rayna's common area nonetheless. 

"Would you like some tea?" She asked him.

"No. Zank you hovever," he says gratefully. 

"So what may I help you with?" She asks as she brews herself a cup of tea.

"I asked Hermy-onee to Hogsmeade on Saturday," Krum tells her.

"That's wonderful. Nikolai mentioned how nervous you've been in wanting to ask her somewhere. So what seems to be the problem?" Antonia asks, noticing the fidgety mess that Krum seemed to be at the moment. 

"Hov long have ve known one anoza?" He asks, bluntly.

Antonia giggles a little. "Since before we could crawl. So since the womb then," she answers. Trying to decipher where he was going with this.

"You knov me, Antonia, I don't how thev say "date". So zat vhy I'm little lost how to spend time wiz her. I don't vant to muck up," he admits, a little embarrassed. 

Nodding in understanding, Antonia can't help but think how adorable Krum seems at this moment. He was honest to heavens nervous about passing time socially with a girl. Just by his behavior alone, she knew he really liked her. So she tried her best to advise Krum on what to do and where to take her.

A lot of her advice was the same as the one that Angelina and Ginny had given Hermione. The nature of the advice was to just be himself. Hermione had been studying and passing time with him for nearly two weeks and kept coming back. So he was doing something correct. So as long as he didn't try and fake his persona he should be fine.

Of course he was also nervous about where to take her. He remembered one such afternoon when the two were sitting on the blanket near the greenhouses and he took out a tin of fresh baklava his mother sent him that morning. It was his favorite. His mother couldn't cook worth a damn, but she was an incredible baker and candy maker. And whenever he was away at school she would send him many treats via owl.

That afternoon he had shared some pieces of the sweet honeyed nutty treat with her. He remembered holding up a piece to her mouth and feeding it to her. As he placed a piece of the sweet confection in her mouth, her tongue slightly grazed his finger. His eyes nearly closed and keeping a groan at bay was the hardest thing he had ever done.

"She likes books and haz sveet tooth. She also likes pastries," he remembers that afternoon fondly. 

"Then just keep it simple. You don't always have to go over the top. Simple things often are the best. I never expect Nikolai to spend galleons on me. He knows exactly what I fancy and that's what matters to me," she explains.

Thanking Antonia, he heads back to his dormitory and sincerely hopes he doesn't muck up this outing. He was falling for this girl, hard. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd do a nice long chapter. Here Harry finds out that one of his best friends has gotten close to a certain Durmstrang pupil. Please let me know if y'all like it.

The rest of Hermione's week wasn't too pleasant. Mainly due to the fact that Harry had been miserable for days and his bitterness seemed to have followed them to their weekend away at Hogsmeade. Which Hermione hoped wouldn't get ruined because she didn't want her first actual date with Krum to be soured as a result of her best friend's mood. She was really getting tired of mediating between him and Ron. Not that Ron was making things any easier, he seemed to be comporting himself as immaturely as Harry.

The trip began so awkward because Harry refused to go without his Invisibility Cloak, which made it seem like she was talking to herself. They had stepped into Honeydukes for a moment and the stop literally lasted a moment because she couldn't help all the staring of people that surrounded her.

Wanting out of the brisk weather, they stepped into the Three Broomsticks for a Butterbeer. Choosing a table at the far corner of the pub, Hermione handed him his drink under his cloak. The moment wasn't so bad because the pub was packed and they couldn't be overheard too easily, but it was still odd for her. She had agreed to meet with Krum at one and it was half past noon.

Not thinking that Harry would want to stay much longer, she just waited until she could duck out. 

Half way through her drink, she saw Professor Moody and Hagrid enter the pub. She said a polite hello to both of them. It was when Moody was focused on exactly where Harry was sitting when Moody spoke.

"Nice cloak you got there, Potter," he tells Harry.

Both were acutely surprised that Moody could see Harry under his cloak. But his eye was magical so it probably could see many things one normally couldn't.

Before the pair departed, Hagrid asked Harry to meet him later and to bring his cloak with him. They chatted a bit more before Harry wanted to head back to the castle, but Hermione told him she'd meet him there later, she had somewhere to be.

Harry gave her an inquisitive look, but of course she couldn't see it. 

Checking her watch, she saw she was late. She quickly dashed out leaving a bemused Harry behind.

* * *

  
  


_ Oh no _ !  _ I'm late. I'm so late _ , she berated herself.  _ Please still be there. Please still be there _ , she prayed internally.

Trying to hasten her pace, she tried not to run and draw attention to herself. When she neared the bookshop, she noticed a bored looking Krum standing near the window. But when he saw her, his usual bored expression pulled into a smile.

Going up to him, he gave her a small hug. The hugs were new, but welcoming.

"Forgive me for being late. I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long?" She asks, in an apologetic tone.

"Just little. Started to vonder if you were to how you vould say 'stand me up'," he jokes, but actually was sort of worried she was.

"Of course I wouldn't. I just had to deal with something with Harry. So where did you want to go first?" She asked.

"Vell I know how you luff books very much. We could go inside," he suggests to the store behind him.

"Sure, I would like that," she smiles.

Normally this wasn't a stop she would make on a Hogsmeade trip, at least not with Harry and Ron. They would be bored to tears and probably not even go inside. Krum on the other hand not only seemed to enjoy himself in the book shop, but seemed as eagerly immersed in the books like she was.

Not even realizing it, but they had spent nearly three hours in the shop browsing and looking at books. There were a few that she absolutely needed to have, as did Krum. Because a few moments later he came with his own stack of books and they both paid for their purchases. 

When the two exited Hermione felt a little peckish. Walking towards Winslow's Bakery, they walked in and were greeted by a comforting warmth. The bakery didn't have many patrons at the moment, so there were no people gawking at them.

The two ordered some tea and sandwiches. The two discussed their childhoods and their parents. Krum explained about his father's work at the Bulgarian Ministry, how his job is similar to an Auror. How his mother managed to burn a roasted chicken, but is able to make trays and trays of the most delicious biscuits, cakes, and confections that you've ever tasted.

Hermione goes into explaining how her parents are dentists and what exactly they did. Also how in being dentists she really wasn't allowed too many sugary snacks and treats growing up. But sometimes when she was coming home from prep, she would sneak to a sweets shop some ways from her home and she would sneak different treats on her way home.

They then went into a twenty questions sort of game and told one another their friends and favorite things. That's when the subject of Quidditch came up for the first time.

It was when Krum telling her about his first time on a broom that they both noticed the hour growing later. She was so engrossed in his story.

"I could not haff been more zan three when my father bought my first toy broom," he says, using his hands to demonstrate his story. "And it vasn't easy. Specially viz my dog Pok chasing affer me," he says laughing a little. 

Hermione tried her best to imagine Krum at three years old on a toy broomstick with a dog chasing him. She couldn't help but smile because the image was much too adorable. 

When they were on their way out of the bakery when Krum was telling him about his younger sister, Katja, and the first time he attempted to teach her to fly.

"I velt so terrible. Her first time on broom and she fell. Nearly made her never to vant to be on broom again," he says in a sad tone.

"How old was she?" Hermione asked.

"Four. It was zee summer before I started Durmstrang," he explained. 

"Is she your only sibling?" She asked as she sipped her tea.

"No, have older sister, Tatiana. She twenty. She vant to be Healer. Is studying at zhe moment for zhat," he explains.

"That's so amazing. Does she find it challenging?" She asks, completely engrossed with the idea of being a healer.

She had already been looking at different careers and the subjects she would need to study to correspond with each career. And she found being a Healer fascinating. 

"I vould imagine so. Vut Tatiana a lot like our fazher, does not back away from challenge. If zomething does not happen correctly first time or second. She try again and again until she do vight. Does not know vhat quit mean," he explains.

Hermione instantly loved Tatiana Krum, she sounded like a remarkable person. 

Before leaving for the castle, she wanted to take a proper trip to Honeydukes. This time she would be able to make her purchases without everyone thinking she was mad.

Restocking on her usual chocolate frogs, sugar quills, white chocolate fudge, and almond toffees. Krum insisted on paying, Hermione tried to protest but she knew that Krum wouldn't let her. So she finally relented.

The pair were nearing the castle, Krum didn't wanna seem to say goodbye. Using a Reduction Charm he reduced their items to the size of a condiment packet and placed them in his pocket. Offering his hand, Hermione gladly took it.

"I had a wonderful time with you today," Hermione says as they approached the greenhouses. 

The stars were glowing tonight, very few clouds dotted the sky. Which made her shiver a little with the cool air.

"I glad. As did I," he says walking alongside her. He sees her shiver a little. "Are you cold?" He asks. "Here, please. Take my cloak." 

He hands her his cloak before she was able to protest. A comforting warmth surrounded her, the fur lining was so soft against her skin.

"Thank you. You're very sweet. But won't you be cold now?" She asks, looking up at him through her eye lashes.

He shakes his head. "During zis time at Durmstrang it alveady snowing. So zis not anyzing in comparison," he says.

"Well, thank you so much," she cuddles the cloak closely. 

" _ I ti si mnogo krasiva _ ," he tells her as he takes her hand in his.

"Did you just say I'm pretty?" Hermione asked in a slightly shocked tone.

"You understood my Bulgarian?" He asked in an even more shocked tone than hers.

"It's a little embarrassing," she says, attempting to hide her face behind her hair.

"No. No, please, teff me," he insists in a soft tone.

Taking a few deep breaths, she desperately wished for some liquid courage. 

"I ordered a new book a week ago. It's a English to Bulgarian dictionary. I've heard you speak and wanted to know what you were saying. I hope you don't think me impertinent?" She asks, with a worried expression.

"Absolutely not. I zhink it vonderful zat you vant to learn Bulgarian. Do you know any ozer languages besides French?" He asks.

"A little Spanish that I learned while I was in primary school and during holiday in Spain. But I'm not as fluent as I would want to be," she reminisces. 

"Do you zhink I may borrow you dictionary some time?" He asks, uncertain.

"Sure, but why?" She wonders.

"I vish to improve my English."

"Your English is wonderful," she compliments. 

"You too kind. But I butcher ze language too much," he says, blushing a little. "Like you name. I vish so much to say properly."

"I like how you say my name," she admits, timidly.

Looking at one another, they hold one another's gaze for several moments. The tension between the two was palpable. Nearly electric. The butterflies in their stomachs had come back tenfold, as did the desire or need to be close.

"Herm-o-nee may I kiss you?" He asks in a bereft tone. He didn't know how much more he could take and not touch her.

"Please," she practically begged. The need to have his lips on hers was unbearable. 

He touches his lips to hers, they both sigh when skin made contact. Their lips molded to one another as their bodies drew closer to each other. He runs the side of his fingers delicately along the side of her cheek.

Sighing at the soft contact, Krum runs his tongue along the seam of her lips. This made her mind panic slightly, but then she remembered Angelina and Ginny's advice. Don't think, just feel.

And she did. She felt. She felt her lips open up to him and his tongue slip in her mouth. When his tongue touched hers an involuntary whimper escaped her mouth.

"Are you alvight?" Krum asked slightly concerned he had done something she didn't want and ended the kiss.

"Yes, kiss me again," she says cupping his face and brings him down to her.

He was more than a head and half taller than her. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he managed to lift her a little so they were at eye level. Which wasn't all that difficult because she was as light as a feather.

This time she wasn't so hesitant, she wrapped her arms around his neck and opened her mouth wholeheartedly to him. This time it was he who let the groan out.

She was so sweet, so soft. He could feel every curve under his hand and he wanted to explore every single one. But he held himself back, he didn't want to overwhelm her. He demanded himself that he be a gentleman to her.

"Mmm Hermy-own, please. I don't vant to push. So need to stop," he groans a little against her neck after exploring her mouth with his tongue.

"You didn't like it?" She asked, concerned.

"No, not zat. Never zat. I like far too much. You, voman, are intoxicating," he says as he runs his fingers along the side of her face. Gazing at her as though she were a rare jewel.

"Such a charmer," she smiles shyly.

Giving one another several lingering pecks on the lips, they knew they needed to head inside. 

Walking her to the castle entrance, he gave her one last kiss.

"I vill see you tomorrow?" He asked, with hopeful eyes.

"If you want."

"I alvays vant," he assures her.

Taking her hand, he places a kiss and places another on her forehead, then bids her good night. Handing the bag containing her items, he places another kiss on her hand. He couldn't seem to keep his lips off her skin, nor did he want it. Watching her climb the stairs, she looks over her shoulder, she smiles and gives him a wave.

Krum had the goofiest smile on his face as he headed for the ship. In his life he had never felt like this.

* * *

When Hermione made it up to her dorm, there was Ginny and Angelina sitting on her bed.

"What are you two doing in here?" Hermione asked as she placed her items away.

"Like you don't know," Ginny says as though she was stating the obvious.

"How did your date with Viktor go?" Angelina asked as eager as Ginny.

For the next thirty minutes Hermione recounted her date with Krum and what they had spoken about. Both Ginny and Angelina seemed so enchanted just like Hermione at hearing the story of a toddler Viktor Krum on his first broomstick. Hermione still got butterflies when she imagined it in her head. It was just the most adorable thing to imagine. 

That night she went to bed clutching his cloak. When she tried to give it back to him, he insisted on her keeping it to stay warm. Bringing it up to her nose, she could smell muskiness, the ocean, and something uniquely Viktor.

* * *

"So what did Hagrid want last night? Did it make you late for Sirius?" Hermione asked as she and Harry sat down to breakfast.

"No, I managed to get there in time. But I was right he is worried," Harry confirmed. 

"Do you blame him? You're his only family. Practically his son. He wants you safe, Harry. It's what we all want," she tells him, giving his hand a slight squeeze. "What did Hagrid want at such a late hour?" 

"I know what the first task is," he sighs out.

Her mouth hung open and stopped from spooning her porridge into it. "What do you mean? What is it?" She asked in a hushed whisper. 

"Dragons."

"Dragons? As in-" she began to say.

"Dragons, Mione. As in enormously, giant angry lizard type creatures that spit fire from their mouth that fly. Yes, those dragons. And they brought nesting females, which means they are fiercer and more volatile," Harry explained, burying his face in his hands.

"Oh dear," she mumbled under her breath. "We'll see about the dragons later. But what did Sirius have to say?" She asked. 

Harry was about to say when more and more people began arriving in the hall for breakfast. 

"Not here, too many ears," he says, as they both walk out of the hall and head for the grounds. 

"So now that we are away from prying ears what did old Padfoot have to say?" Hermione asked as she pulled out a book.

For the next several minutes Harry went into explaining what Sirius had told him, specifically about Karkaroff and how he was a former Death Eater that turned on his own by giving names to the Ministry of Magic. Also how Moody was the one who captured him and how Moody being here was probably an extra precaution. And how the attack on Moody the day before school started was probably premeditated and meant to serve a purpose.

"Karkaroff was in Azkaban, Mione. He was released after he gave names of his fellow Death Eaters then went on to being a headmaster at Durmstrang. How was that even possible for him to do that?" Harry wondered.

"I honestly don't know. You would think there would be more prerequisites for a headmaster position at such a well known school," Hermione thinks out loud.

"He also said that I should watch out for Krum."

"What do you mean?" 

"You know him being the Durmstrang champion and all. He seems to be Karkaroff's favorite. Some things could rub off on him," Harry said somewhat ominously.

Normally she took everything that Harry said in stride and analyzed it to find truth and reason cause there was usually some reason in it, even if there was a touch of madness to it. But for whatever reason it was, when Harry mentioned Krum she went on the defensive. 

"There is nothing wrong with Viktor," she says in a sharp tone.

Harry looks at her with an inquiring eye. "Since when is he "Viktor"? Almost since the moment he and the other lot arrived you couldn't stand his presence because he had tainted your sanctum of work and now you're defending him? What's going on, Mione?" He asks.

"Nothing. I just don't think it's fair that just because Karkaroff has an ill past that you think that Viktor could as well. Look at Dumbledore, he did some things in the past he was ashamed of and now he's known as the greatest wizard who's ever lived," she points out.

"You're comparing Dumbledore to Karkaroff now? That is not even a fair generalization there, Mione," Harry defends.

"Alright then take Malfoy. He's a pupil of Dumbledore's. And look at him and his family's beliefs, not everyone is of the same mind as them," Hermione continues with her defense.

"Why are you so on about defending him? Have you been spending time with him?" Harry asked with his same inquisitive look.

"So what if I have," she challenges.

"Is that why you keep going to the library? To spend your time with him? Is that who you left to see yesterday at Hogsmeade?" Harry ranted.

"Yes, alright. Yes, I have. Is that so bad?" She asks.

"You have been spending time with Krum? Here at school?" He asks, wanting clarification. 

"Yes, Harry, I have been spending time with him. And you know what he's a really good person. He's smart, he likes to read, and he has a good heart. So that is why I know you or I have nothing to worry about. I trust him and I like him very much," she says completely uninhibited. 

She couldn't believe she was admitting all this and to Harry of all people. But she couldn't let him continue with slandering Krum's name with possible accusations that had no base of truth.

"That's great. Just great. First Ron. Now you," Harry bites out.

"And what does that mean?"

"It was only a matter of time before you ditched me, too. Just didn't think it would be so soon," he grumbled.

"I am absolutely not ditching you, Harry. I would never do that. We have been best friends for nearly four years," she defends.

"Then what do you call what is happening now?" Harry counters. 

"You being an insecure prat. Just because I am seeing someone or had anyone notice me for anything other than a bookworm. He is one of the sweetest boys I have ever met. A true gentleman," she tells him. 

"Is that how you think we see you?" He asks in a softer tone. 

"How can I not? Other than sleeping in different dormitories and having different uniforms you all wouldn't notice that I'm a girl," she shoots back.

"You honestly think we don't notice. Of course we do, but you're more like our sister than anything else. Yes, you're one of my best friends, but you're my sister first," Harry assures her.

"Thank you," she says as she goes and gives him a hug. 

"So you trust him not to be working with Karkaroff in anything to do with all the wonky shite that has been going on?" Harry asks, as he rests his chin on her head.

"Yes, I do. Cause even though it has only been over a fortnight I know him, Harry. He would know that anything to hurt you means hurting me. And I know he wouldn't hurt me," she assures.

"He better not," Harry says as he gives her a peck on her forehead and tighter hug.

"Hermi-o-nee?" A voice called.

"Over here, Viktor," she calls out.

"Oh, hello zere, Potter," Krum says as he sees Hermione being hugged by Harry.

"Hiya, Krum. Well I'm gonna head to the library for a bit, want to get some studying done. I'll leave you in capable hands, Mione," Harry says letting go of her. 

Both boys give a single nod and they pass one another. As soon as Harry is out of sight, Krum turns back to Hermione and gives her a smile. Returning it, she doesn't hesitate to go and give him a hug.

"I mizz you," he says as he leans down to give her a kiss.

"So did I," she admits in between kisses.

It was after several more kisses and close hugs that the two seemed to be able to unglue themselves from one another.

Walking over to their usual spot, Krum took his wand then proceeded to set up their study area. Although this time he included some pillows and a wicker basket.

"What is all this?" She asked as Krum offered his hand as she sat down.

"Vell I vanted to pass time wiz veautiful girl. So had Antonia help me wiz making zhis for us," he says, handing her an apple.

"Who is Antonia?" Hermione asked as she bit into the apple.

"My dorm mate girlfriend. Ve have known one anuthzer since before ve born," Krum explains, then he begins to tell her more about Nikolai, Damyan, and Radomir as he unpacks the basket.

He spends several minutes telling her about the antics and mischief the four of them got into when they were small children, then in primary school, and their first few years at Durmstrang. She giggles and tells him in turn about the life and death happenings that she, Harry, and Ron managed to get themselves into.

He of course was horrified by many of them and caused him to hold her tighter.

"It miracle still you liff," he comments as she tells him about being entangled in Devil's Snare, or being Petrified, and riding a Hippogriff.

"Mmm, these are delicious. Are these your mothers?" She asked as she bit into the soft, chewy treat Krum handed her.

"Yes, I vrote to my mozher and fazher yesterday. I hope you don't mind, vut I told zhem avout you," he says, sheepishly.

"Really? May I ask what you said about me?" She asked, blushing a little.

"Zat you are very studious. You luff to vead and have zhe most veautiful smile with a dimple near your cheek," he says as he runs his finger along her cheek.

Smiling, she turns and gives him a kiss on the lips.

"I wrote to mum and dad a few days ago, as well. I told them about you. Mum seemed excited and wanted to know all about you in the letter she and dad sent. It arrived Friday evening," she admitted.

"Have you vitten a vesponce?" He asks as he strokes her arm.

"Not yet. I wanted to know if you were alright with me telling them about you?" She asks as she uses her wand to make the apple into wedges, plucking up a piece she held it to his lips.

"I vould be honored if spoke of me to your parents. Zhey also mentioned zhey told Tatiana and Katja of you," he said as he chewed the sweet piece of fruit.

"Really?"

He nods. "Tatiana say she vould vant to meet you, as vell," he says.

She just nods and takes a bite of an apple slice. The two of them spent the rest of their time looking over Hermione's English to Bulgarian dictionary. Krum had even brought a children's book that was in Bulgarian that his mother sent.

"Zhis was my favorite book as child. Zhought ve could use it as learning tool," he suggests.

"That is very considerate of you, Viktor," she says looking up at him with adoring eyes.

Smiling, Krum proceeded to read the different short stories in the book.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay here it is the First Task!

"Did you actually go to the library?" She asks as she meets Harry in the common room later in the evening after dinner.

"Believe it or not I did. Tried to see if I was able to find anything on how to tame, stun, or distract a dragon in the matter of minutes or seconds," Harry admitted.

"Any luck?" She asks.

"No, none at all, actually. Stunning spells are effective, but you would need at least a dozen or more full grown wizards to stun at the same time. I don't have that sort of ability at all," he murmurs slamming his face against the couch cushions.

Hermione then proceeded to spend her time in three different ways; studying and passing time with Krum, with Harry trying to find something, anything that would be useful against dragons, and with Ginny, Luna, and Angelina. Ron didn't even seem all that concerned with her absence. He spent most of his time with the twins or Seamus.

Luna had been all caught up on how Hermione's relationship with Krum had progressed and she agreed whole heartily on how Krum's behavior towards her was that of a boyfriend and not a mere friend.

* * *

The day before the task, Hermione and Harry were still at a loss as what to do. Harry was becoming slightly unbearable due to his inability to know what to do.

The pair were on their way to Herbology when Harry suddenly steps aside and tells Hermione to go on ahead. She of course warns him of being late, but goes ahead anyway.

As she steps into Herbology she goes over to where a sullen Ron was standing next to Seamus. 

"Good, I'm not late," she said relieved as she set her bag down.

His usual sullen face gave him away, but of course Ron never asked where Harry was, even if he wanted to.

"Aren't you going to ask where your best friend is?" Hermione asked as she put her gloves on.

"Don't care," he insists.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione proceeded with everyone else to listen to that days lesson of plants.

* * *

It was when the class were leaving the green houses and heading for the castle. That was when Harry finally appeared.

"Hermione I need you to help me," he comes in bereft of breath.

"And what pray tell do you think I have been trying to do?" Hermione exasperates.

"Well I'm asking now. I need to learn Summoning Charms by tomorrow afternoon," he says rapidly.

For the next several hours the two worked tirelessly trying to get Harry to master the spell. They both skipped lunch and Harry was all for skipping Divination, but Hermione refused to skip Arithmancy. 

Choking down a quick dinner, Hermione said she'd meet Harry in the empty classroom to practice some more.

"Where are you going?" He wondered. 

"I was supposed to meet Viktor, but I'm gonna let him know that I'm going to help you so go on ahead," she waved him off.

Harry looked like he was gonna say something snarky, but held his tongue.

* * *

Finding Krum near the castle entrance, he smiled when he saw Hermione approach. He saw a worried smile on her face.

"Vhat is matter,  _ mila _ ?" He asks as he strokes her face.

"I need to help Harry with some practice for the task tomorrow. I know he can't do it alone and I would never say this outloud because it's too horrible, but I need to help him so he can survive the task," she says in her usual worried tone.

" _ Mila _ , do not be silly. Your friend need you. I understand. He important to you, so important to me. Go helff him," he tells her.

"You are so sweet, Viktor. I'm going to make this up to you I promise," she says. 

Stepping away from the entrance and hiding close to a niche the pair hide themselves from possible passing eyes.

Their hesitant kisses weren't so hesitant anymore. Opening her mouth to him, she allowed Krum's tongue to explore her mouth as she did with her own. Moving her leg up Krum's waist, he held her by her thighs as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Running his hand up and down her bare thigh and hiking her skirt up more and more had them both feverish. 

It was when Krum was able to feel the soft material of Hermione's undergarments that caused him to release a moan. His fingers teased the edge of them, but that caused something entirely different to happen. Fire coursed through his veins as he touched more and more of her skin. It was consuming him, but he could care less.

Being less afraid and thinking less when she was in Krum's arms was the best advice she had ever received from Angelina and Ginny. Because she was able to push away her fear and worries and just enjoy being with him.

His kisses were intoxicating and made her crave them more and more. Thinking that she was satiated with just one was mad, she always wanted more. And now her body was feeling more and more alive with him. Her body wanted more and from the feel of him against her own. A tightening sensation thrummed in the pit of her stomach, it was foreign, but oh so good. She needed his touch at this point.

"Mmm,  _ mila _ , oh my  _ mila _ . Ve must stop," he moans out. It was with only the will of God that he stopped.

"You want to stop?" Hermione asked as she placed whisper soft kisses on his neck. He smelled and tasted so good.

"You torture me, darling," he says holding her firm on her waist and let his hands wander down near her ass. He felt like he was burning.

"So why do you want me to stop?" She asks as she moves her lips back to his.

"Vecause you haff to meet you friend and I must prepare for tomorrow," he reminds her as he kisses the shell of her ear.

Shivering, her eyes close at the pleasure she felt at his actions. "Well if you want me to walk away you must stop doing that," she says, giving him a frustrated glare.

He tried his best to keep his chuckle at bay. She was so adorable when she was frustrated, like an annoyed kitten. But of course he wouldn't tell her that. He found out that his  _ mila _ could pack a punch.

" _ Moeto kote _ , you tempt me so very much," he says stroking her face. He didn't want to stop, but knew he must.

Closing her eyes briefly at his touch, she opens them and gives him a look.

""Your kitten"? Really?" She asks, sending him a glare.

Chuckling again he gives her one more kiss and reminds her that Harry was waiting on her. 

* * *

The two practiced and practiced in the empty classroom for hours. That was until Peeves decided to start throwing items at them and chased them out of the room. Returning to the common room, it was around two a.m when he was able to successfully summon a dictionary that they both were confident enough that he could get through the first task, or at least summon his Firebolt.

They both headed for bed and hoped for the best.

Walking back to the ship, Krum couldn't help but walk like a man frustrated with the world.

Opening the door to his cabin area, he saw Nikolai, Damyan, and Radomir were in the common area watching a reel of old Quidditch matches.

"Vhat you doing here?" Radomir asked curiously.

"Zhis my room," Krum says stating the obvious.

"Yes, vut vere you not having an outing vith you lady luff?" Damyan asked as he looked up.

"She promised to helff Potter with zhe task tomorrow," he says plopping onto a chair.

"And zat does not upset you?" Damyan asked.

"Vhy vould it?" He asks, confused with the question.

"Vhy she helping Potter and not you?" Radomir asks.

"Because he need her more. The lad only vourteen. He could use all help he could get. I honest veel bad for him," Krum says candidly.

"Vhy?" All the boys asked simultaneously.

Krum had never told his boys what had happened the night the champions were chosen and all the accusations and conspiracies that were thrown about in the chambers. He recounted everything that happened for them.

"So zome believe Potter vas chozen to kill him?" Damyan asked. Krum nodded.

"And he honest did not place his name in zhe Goblet?" Nikolai asked.

"Yes, he took Veritaserum to prove 'is innocence," Krum repeated. 

"Do you believe him?" Damyan asked.

"May zound mad but, yes I do. Zhe boy 'ates attention and zeemed honestly be confused wizh efferyzhing zhat happened," Krum points out.

"Do you zink it haz anyzhing to do wiz zhe Dark Mark zat appear at Vorld Cup?" Radomir asked. 

They were all thinking it, but Radomir was the only one to say it outloud.

"Not zertain, vut it makes much sense. Much too sense to ignore," Krum says, rubbing his temple.

All four of them exchanged nervous glances. They of course knew of the Dark Mark appearing after the match and what it most likely meant. They all had family members that suffered deaths during the time of Gellert Grindelwald and more during the rise of power of Voldemort.

They of course didn't want to believe that another war could be on the horizon, but they weren't going to remain ignorant of it. They heard far too many stories from their families of those who remained or decided to remain ignorant during those dark days and they suffered the most.

* * *

Lessons were meant to continue till midday the day of the First Task. Hermione could see that Harry was a nervous wreck. She encouraged him to try to at least eat something. But from the slight green shade his skin tone was, maybe it wasn't a good idea.

When the hour drew near, she wished him luck before he was collected by Mcgonagall.

"I'll see you after, alright. I'm going to wish Viktor luck," she says, giving him a quick hug before dashing off.

Krum was exiting the ship with several of the young Durmstrang men and women, he was talking intently with Radomir and Nikolai before Radomir spotted her.

"Your girl here," he says pointing his chin in her direction.

" _ Mila _ , you come?" He says, relieved as he reaches for her and cups her face.

"I would never forget to come and wish you luck," she says, smiling. But her smile was forced.

"Vat is vrong?" He asks, knowing what her tone meant.

"I don't want you to get hurt. I saw how bad you were injured at the World Cup. I didn't know you then and I was worried. It's worse now," she admits, trying to stay strong for him. 

" _ O, krasiva, skupi moi _ . Please not vorry avout me. Knoving zhat you watch enough for me," he murmurs softly, he strokes her cheek before giving a deep, lingering kiss.

"I'll see you after," she says before heading to the stadium.

He watches her walk away and says bye to his boys. They all wish him luck, as does Antonia.

Walking into the tent he sees Delacour and Diggory were already there, Harry was the only one not present. None of them spoke to one another. Seeing an empty stool, he went and sat. Bouncing his leg up and down. He looked down trying to center himself, so he did the only thing he could think of. He thought of Hermione.

Only having to wait a short time, Ludo Bagman made his way inside wearing his black and yellow Wimbourne Wasps robes. Then Harry arrived shortly after.

After greeting all the champions, he displayed a purple silk bag and announced they would have to retrieve the golden egg. He, of course, knew what that meant.

The deafening sound of footsteps could be heard from outside, the stadium was filling with people. 

Delacour was the first to go, she pulled out a miniature version of a Welsh Green with a number two around its neck. Krum went next and pulled out a Chinese Fireball with a number three around its neck. Diggory was next, for him a Swedish Short Snout and was number one.

Potter went next, his hand trembled as he took the final dragon out of the bag. A Hungarian Horntail with a number four. The boy looked blanched.

One by one each of the champions made their way out of the tent in the order of their numbers. Krum merely recited a mantra in his head.

_ Hermione. Get through this and you get to see her afterwards. She's worried about you. If you're hurt, she hurts _ , he repeats over and over in his head.

Finally it was just him and Harry in the tent.

"Hov vas Herm-onee vhen you saw her?" Krum asks, still looking down.

"She was chipper and smiling. So extremely worried," Harry tells him.

"Yes, I notice she does zhat. I telv not vorry," Krum says.

"She doesn't know how to do that. She worries herself ill when she sees someone she cares about that's hurting or in danger," Harry mumbles out.

"Vish she vould not," Krum adds.

"Good luck with that," Harry tells him, cracking a small smile.

Krum's name was called. Harry gives him a nod. Doing as he did before every match, he mentally blocked everyone out. This technique was especially important now, he wasn't facing an opposing team. He was facing a ferocious beast that spit fire. Giving a nod back as he walks out of the tent and walks across a row of trees into the stadium where he saw the dragon enclosure. 

Before him was a nest of eggs, the one that was meant to take was obvious. It was large, gold, and stacked directly on top. He thought of merely running and making a grab of it, but he knew it wouldn't be so easy. But he had to try.

Having his wand at the ready, he was mere meters away when the red ferocious beast made itself present.

Shooting a long, angry shot of fire at him, Krum dodged and hit some very jagged rocks. Trying to distract it so he could get closer he shot off a stunning spell. It hit the dragon on the neck and only seemed to anger her.

Letting out another long shot of fire, this time she did manage to get him. He could feel the skin on his left forearm singe and sizzle as he bit down to keep a scream of pain at bay. He knew what he was going to try and do. But he only had one shot at it. Trying his hardest he needed to concentrate, but the bloody beast wouldn't keep still.

The dragon seemed determined to keep her eggs safe. Shooting another stunning spell, this one hit her right eye. Which helped in aligning himself for his next move. But with her uninjured eye she saw him at her left and caused the dragon to swipe her claws at him. The razor sharp claw tips grazed his leg. It dug deeper than he anticipated. The pain was excruciating, but knew he had to keep moving. Clenching his jaw, he swallowed a howl caused by the pain of walking on his injured leg.

One last shot, he had to get it in now. He had already wasted too much precious time. Aiming his wand, he had his chance.

"Conjuncto!" He yelled out aiming his wand at the dragon's eyes.

Sighing in relief that the curse had taken place effectively and the dragon was momentarily blind, Krum worked quickly at making a go for the egg. But just as he had taken hold of the egg the dragon turned and swiped her tail at him smashing several of her own eggs.

He knew he was going to be docked points for that. The eggs were probably not supposed to be damaged.

Taking a deep breath, he was soon surrounded with adults. Karkaroff and Dumbledore escorted him to the meditent where Madam Pomfrey was patching up a badly burned Diggory and Delacour was changing. Her skirt had caught on fire and was singed to ashes. He could now hear the deafening roar of the crowd.

He was being treated for the wound on his leg when a bundle of curls came in with a flurry. Then the wind was knocked out of him.

"You're alright? You're alright. Oh heavens you're alright," she kept repeating in a worried tone.

"I fine,  _ mila _ . Perfect fine," he assures her as he holds her. He knew this moment was for her mostly so she could assure he was alive and safe.

"You're hurt," she says as she notices his trousers were torn and a large bandage covered his thigh and the other on his arm.

"Is nozhing. It heal fine," he assures her, as he cups the back of her neck and strokes it in comfort.

"I was so worried about you, but you were so brilliant," she says as she goes to give him a kiss.

The kiss ended before both wanted, but Hermione wanted to go and watch Harry and see how he did. Krum told her to go. That he would see her later.

One last kiss and she was off.

* * *

Not being able to ignore the comments of Bagman this time around, especially when his name was mentioned and whether he was watching. Krum's curiosity, and Diggory's as well, got the better of him and went to watch Potter's performance. 

He had to admit, the boys performance was outstanding, more than outstanding. He had seen Seekers that were on pro teams that didn't fly as well as Potter did. Looking sideways, he stole a glance at Diggory. He was also impressed with Potter. His eyes followed Potter as he zipped through the sky.

Going back to her place in the stadium, Ron gave her a look that asked where she had gone off to. Shaking her head, she paid attention to the center of the stadium. She was calmer now that she knew Krum was safe. Now she just had to worry about Harry.

Watching Harry's performance was just as nerve wracking as watching Krum's. Many times it seemed like Harry was about to fall off his broomstick and plummet to the ground. Several times she wanted to cover her eyes, but couldn't seem to.

Finally Harry had gotten the egg and was whisked off to the meditent. Turning to look at Ron, a look of defeat and remorse covered his face. 

"Are you finally going to make up with him? This needs to end Ron," she says, leaving no room for discussion. 

Sighing, then breathing out through his nose, he nodded.

"Finally, come on," she says, pulling him along as she made her way back to the tent with Ron in tow.

Harry was being patched up by Madam Pomfrey when Hermione popped her head in with Ron lagging behind her.

Ronald mumbled his apologies and asked Harry to forgive him. The two made up and all the bad blood between them seemed to evaporate. Ron grabbed Harry so they can go see the scores. Hermione told them to go ahead. Ron didn't seem to think anything of it, Harry looked towards Krum and rolled his eyes.

The boys left the tent and Hermione dashed over to Krum. 

"How are your wounds?" She asks, worried.

"I fine, sveetheart. You friend good flyer. Vonderful flyer, vreally. Vetter zhan some pro players I know," Krum admits.

"You were brilliant, as well. The Conjunctivitis Curse was inspired," she tells him as she wraps her arms around him, he does the same and holds her close.

The two stayed put even through the scores. But they were so loud that they could hear them from inside the tent. 

"See you were brilliant," Hermione tells him.

He and Harry were tied for first place. As the area began to disperse, everyone went back to the castle, carriage, or ship. Hermione and Krum were still holding one another. They both knew that each school would have their own celebrations. The two made plans to meet later. 

Nikolai, Damyan, and Radomir came running up to him all shouting their congratulations to him. They were speaking Russian or Bulgarian. Hermione, of course, couldn't understand their Russian and barely made out their Bulgarian. 

" _ Vitya, _ zis you girl?" One of the boys asked. He had raven black hair that was curled and mid length to his shoulders. He had a short beard and mustache to match. His eyes were honey colored, he was quite good looking. 

"Yes, zis Herm-o-nee.  _ Mila _ , zis Damyan," he pointed to the boy that spoke first. "Zat, Radomir," he pointed to a boy with high cheekbones, similar facial hair to Damyan's. But his was medium brown with a well groomed mop on his head and cut close on the sides. "And zis Nikolai," he points to a boy with dark brown hair that had the same style as Radomir. He had the same beard and mustache style like the other boys.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. Viktor talks about you all the time," Hermione tells them all.

Before any of them were able to say anything, a girl with light brown shiny hair came running up to Krum and congratulated him with a kiss on each cheek. She then made eye contact with Hermione. 

"You must be Hermione?  _ Vitya _ will not shut up about you. You're all he talks about," the girl tells her.

"Zank you, Antonia, for zat," Krum says giving her a glare.

"He acts all hard, but he's such a puppy. Aren't you,  _ Vitya _ dear?" Antonia says scrunching his mouth together with her fingers.

This caused his boys to howl with laughter and Hermione to hide her face on his side. She was hiding a fit of giggles. Antonia walks over to Nikolai and gives him a kiss. Well not so much a kiss, more like they're trying to eat each other's face off. Krum merely glared at Antonia and Nikolai. But Hermione knew it wasn't sincere.

"I have to head back. I'll see you later?" She asks.

He nods, one last kiss and she departed. Nikolai and Antonia had already gone back to the ship, but Damyan and Radomir waited on him.

"How do you feel now?" Damyan asked.

"Relief, mostly. Vut who knovs vat vill haffen in two months," Krum says.

The other two nod and headed for the ship. He knew everyone would want to celebrate.

* * *

  
  


Hermione caught up with the boys while they were at the Owlery, they were attempting to attach a note to Pigwidgeon. Harry was also telling everything to Ron about everything that Sirius had told him about Karkaroff, but skipped the part of any involvement on Krum's behalf. Especially when he caught Hermione's eye and she was glaring at him.

When they finally get the note attached to the over excited owl, Ron continues to go on and on about how Harry could actually win the tournament. How much more dangerous could the other tasks be. Hermione of course reminded them that there were still two more tasks to complete. 

And that until he figured out the clue from the egg, he should be more cautious. Of course Harry took it in stride, but Ron took it as Hermione being a bit of a doomsayer.

Returning to the common room, of course a party was waiting for them in honor of Harry. 

It was nice the first time the three had been together in weeks. She honestly hated when the boys were fighting. Especially over something like this.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay decided to do a nice long chapter for y'all. Here is the beginning of the excitement of the Yule Ball. And we'll see what happens when our Prince from a foreign land asks our Gryffindor Book Beauty. Also fair warning here the chapter gets a little steamy between Krum and Hermione and the rating of Explicit starts to show some. Again you're warned. Hope y'all enjoy it.

The beginning of December brought about cold winds and frosted air. Which in turn made it impossible for Hermione and Krum to continue passing time together outside. Even with the lanterns and their comforting warmth.

The two had split their time again in the library and the ship. The boys found that Karkaroff normally adjourned to his quarters at three in the afternoon after lessons were finished or often took a broom to Hogsmeade, for whatever reason. And as long as they were in the ship before ten, when it locked up permanently till the next morning, they were alright and did as they wished. The two of them even went to his bunk together many times. 

She was nervous at first, but she knew Krum was a gentleman and would never do anything untoward unless she gave the okay.

They were in Transfiguration when some exciting news, at least for the girls, was announced.

Mcgonagall began saying how an event called the Yule Ball was coming up, which was in tradition with the events of the TriWizard Tournament. It was to happen on Christmas evening and would end at midnight. 

Giggles erupted from several girls in the classroom, especially from Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. The pair couldn't stop giggling. 

Since the announcement of the Yule Ball many girls seemed to be making themselves known and more so seemed to spare more than a glance in Harry's direction. The boy made it more than obvious that he was green when it came to girls with the way he would redden when a girl would glance his way.

Several times, Hermione held back giggles as she witnessed Harry's discomfort. She knew of his predicament because several weeks she had the same attitude with Krum. Her nervousness still lingered, but she wasn't nearly as nervous as before. 

She was also more sympathetic towards him mostly because Harry was going to be put on display in front of all the schools and open the dance.

* * *

  
  


"I presume your professorz ave told efferyone of ze Yule Ball?" Krum asks as he and Hermione studied in his dormitory common area.

Karkaroff had informed them all that day when their daily lessons ended. He also emphasized quite hardenly how they were not just representing Durmstrang, but also themselves and their families. So certain things were required from them.

Knowing what sort of foolishness would be required of them, Krum tuned out and allowed Karkaroff to ramble on. He knew who he was taking to the ball. No one would sway him from doing so. 

"Yes, we were informed during Transfiguration this afternoon," Hermione answered as she flipped through her book as she scratched her nose a bit as she took notes.

"Vould you like to accompany me?" He asked, sheepishly.

Even after more than a month his nerves still seem to be on edge at times with her.

"You want us to go to the ball together?" She asked, looking up from her notes. 

"Of course. Who else vould I ask?" He seemed surprised by her question.

"Oh I don't know one of the many girls that follow you like geese, maybe?" She teases as she moves closer to him and she taps his nose.

He takes her hand and kisses her finger tips. 

"I vould never go wiz zem. They too annoying. Zey not my how you say "my type"," he says, scrunching his nose in slight distaste. 

"And pray tell what is your type?" She asks as she goes and sits in his lap.

"Hmm girlz vith curly brown hair, veautiful brown eyes, zhe most adorable noze, and ze heart of angel," he says, giving her a proper kiss.

"Is that right?" She asks, giggling softly. 

"Mmm hmm," he simply gets out as he goes to kiss her again.

Their kisses and gestures of affection were more pronounced and bold now. The more the two kissed, the more they explored.

"Ahh _Vitya_! Take zat to your room!" Nikolai calls out, shielding his eyes as he walks into the room.

"Vhat?" Krum asks as he looks up and sees a horrified Nikolai covering his eyes. Hermione merely hid her face in Krum's chest and giggled like mad.

"No one vants to see you snogging your girl. Take zhat somevhere else," Nikolai says, still covering his eyes.

"I have seen you and Antonia do var vorse. Zat can give anyvody nightmares," Krum counters back. 

"I resent that," Antonia says, walking into the common area. " _Vitya_. Hello, Hermione."

"Hello," Hermione says, giving Antonia a shy wave. Gathering her books, she takes Krum's hand and they walk into his bunk.

* * *

"So what have you seen Nikolai and Antonia do that gave you nightmares?" Hermione asked, curiously as she took up her book and looked up her bookmark.

"You do not vant to know," he says as he lays back on his bed and takes up a book.

"Oh and why not? Was it really that bad?" She asks, as she settles herself between his legs.

"Vell no, but definitely not zomething you want to see your best mate doing wih a girl you have know all life wiz," he explains.

Hermione burst into a fit of giggles as she moves over to him and begins to kiss him.

"Well there is a whole wall separating us and them while we're in here," she says, removing her school robe and jumper. It was warmer in his bunk.

"You still hear zem, _mila_ ," he says as he sets his book aside and lays back against his pillow, then loops his arm around her waist.

Plucking up her wand, she waved it and muttered " _silencio_ " under her breath. "There now we can't hear them and they can't hear us," she says with a proud smile.

"You so smart, sveetheart," he murmurs as he moves his hand up to her cheek, then begins kissing her with purpose. "You tease me so good, _mila,_ " he tries to say in a measured tone as she begins to nibble his neck. His other hand clutches the sheets on his bed, trying to get them to behave. 

Sighing softly, she begins to kiss different spots on him; his nose, his cheeks, his chin, his forehead, his eyes, the corners of his lips. And finally his mouth.

" _Moya mila_ , _ti si krasiv_ ," he murmurs as he enjoys the feel of her soft mouth on his face.

He had been nervous in suggesting they spend time together in his bunk. He never wanted to ever have Hermione think less of him by being too forward. Also he knew his family, particularly his parents, would be so ashamed of him if he was ever less than a gentleman with a lady and he acted rashly. Everything that they have done has been initiated by her or given the okay by her. As it should be.

Experimentally he moves his hands down from her jaw line. His fingers softly caressed the neckline of her blouse and began to tease the swell of her breasts.

Closing her eyes and letting a whispered sigh escape her lips, her body felt itself soften under his touch. The warmth his touch left could be felt all over her body now. In particular in the pit of her stomach, then spread to other regions. 

Now the sudden conversation she had with her mother when she was thirteen made more sense. When Hermione was thirteen, her mother sat her down about a week before she was to leave for Hogwarts. She knew it was a serious conversation when Monica Granger had mentioned her father wasn’t home. 

Whenever a serious conversation between Hermione and her mother came about her father would vacate their home. The other time this happened was when Monica was talking to Hermione about the birds and the bees. And this time it was another sex talk, but from a different prespective. This was more of an emphasis on the actual act of sex.

At the end of the conversation, Hermione was thoroughly horrified and just a tad traumatized. Hearing all those types of explicits from her mother was not something she ever wanted to hear again. But one thing she couldn’t overlook was that it was actually useful. It wasn’t like Hogwarts offered anything that was remotely close to what her mother spoke to her about. And at the moment she was sort of grateful for her mother’s talk. It made less weary about any surprises with Krum.

Her only other frame of reference had been the several romance novels that her mother kept in her sitting room. Several times she would sneak a few of them and read them. As she read, she would often think the novels ludicrous based on the women's reactions to the many supposed pleasures the man gave.

But she couldn't deny right now, at this moment, that they weren't so far off. She wanted to feel what they felt.

Feeling his hand graze just the side of her bra, she could feel that he was hesitant. His hand more than lingered, almost as if asking for permission. 

Taking his hand, she placed it at the center of her breast and gave a slight squeeze. 

A deep groan escaped his mouth that radiated through his body and could be felt in his toes. Moving with the guidance of her hand, he let his fingers wander and grip the soft globe under his finger tips. Her hands moved to the top of her bra cup and pulled it down, she took Krum's hand and rubbed it softly against her skin. 

Both let out sighs of longing. Opening his eyes he looked down and what he saw saddened him. Hermione was beet red and her head was bowed.

Hooking his index finger under her chin, he had her face up to him. He used his palm to caress the side of her face.

"Don't ever bow you head to shame to me again, _mila_ , please. You so beautiful. You don't realize just how beautiful you are," he says in a sincere hushed voice.

Tears threatened to burst, but she willed them away with every fiber of her being and went to kiss Krum again. This time she was determined not to let her shyness ruin this moment for herself.

Undoing the buttons on her blouse, she shrugged it off and went to work on removing Krum's as well. When all garments were off, she looked on at the expanse of alabaster skin that was under hard, lean muscle. She knew from years being around boys that not all had bodies like his. She was such a lucky girl. His body was so godlike. 

Ghosting her finger tips over his chest and around his pecs and nipples, Krum tried his hardest to maintain his composure. But he was finding it so incredibly hard. He had a beautiful, half naked girl on top of him and she was touching his bare chest.

" _Mila_. Oh my _mila_. Please. I try be gentleman to you, vut you make so hard to do vhen you touch me so," he groans out.

Leaning down to his ear, she licks and then sucks on his ear lobe. All she hears is a restrained growl. "Then don't be. I want you, _Vitya,_ " she whispers and then starts kissing down his neck.

"Do you know vhat you saying, _mila_? I vant be gentleman vith you, vut can only take so much until cannot stop and vant you," he says in a strained tone.

"I love that you want to be a gentleman, but I want you, too. Please touch me anywhere you want," she assures him as she runs her hand down his chest and rests it against the tent in his trousers.

The growling like sound from before was louder and she found it aroused her, as well. Soon Hermione was just in her underwear, her bra thrown somewhere in his bunk, and Krum in his boxers. The two were kissing with abandon and their hands smoothing over each other's bodies.

Hermione's hand again came in contact with the pitch in Krum's boxers, but this time she gripped him softly. A groan escaped him and a barely audible whisper asking for more in Bulgarian.

"Did you ask for more?" She asked, nibbling on his ear. She found that it drove him mad when she did this.

"Mmm, yes," he begged through clenched teeth.

Doing as he asked, she gripped him again and moved her hand up and down. As she did, his tip slipped out from under the cloth. Moving her thumb, she rubbed his tip and spread the liquid that seeped out and rubbed it all over him. 

He didn't know how much more he could take, this was torture for him, but it felt so damn good. His hands gripped the life out of his bed sheets as Hermione continued to pump him. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer, she was working him good, way too good. 

" _Mila_ , please, if don't stop I can't stop from coming," he groaned out after a minute or two.

"Then don't," she tells him as she kisses him as she continues to pump him harder and faster.

Her words and movements were his undoing, before he was able to warn her he came and never seemed to be able to stop.

"I so sorry, _mila_. Forgiff me, please," he practically begs her as he strokes her hair.

"No, _Vitya_ , please don't apologize. I told you to remember. Besides, I liked it. Please, this wasn't a bad thing," she tries to placate him. 

"I not deserve someone so incredivle as you, my _mila,_ " he whispers as he bows his forehead against hers.

The two kiss more, but not as urgently as they had before until Hermione had to return for curfew. 

"I see you tomorrow?" He asks her as they both stand at the foot of the staircase of the entrance hall.

"Always," she smiles brightly. 

Before climbing up the second landing she waves to him and he blows her a kiss before he heads back to the ship for the night.

  
  


* * *

"He asked me," she murmured to Ginny and Luna the next morning at breakfast.

"Viktor?" Ginny asked. Hermione nodded.

"To the ball?" Luna asked.

Looking down the table the trio noticed Angelina talking to Alicia and Katie. They gestured for her to come. Quickly making her way towards them, she joined their klatch. 

"Our intrepid prince charming from a foreign land asked her," Ginny announced in a sing song voice.

"Oh yes like you all knew he would," Hermione snorts in derision. 

"Oh we knew he would, we were just taking bets on when he would," Angelina admits.

"You lot took bets?" Hermione asks, slightly aghast.

"Yep," all three girls said in unison.

"So who won?" Hermione asked, grumbling slightly as she stabbed her potatoes. 

"Actually Harry did," Luna admits.

"Harry betted as well?"

"Well we're the only four people from Hogwarts that know you're dating him," Angelina points out.

"But if we knew any of his Durmstrang mates we probably would have included them as well," Ginny adds with glee in her eyes.

This just made Hermione shake her head and roll her eyes. 

They all began conversing about what they would wear to the ball. Ginny and Luna were slightly hesitant because they were third years and probably wouldn't get a chance to go. But Angelina and Hermione convinced them that they would have partners and made dates to go shopping for dress robes soon.

Nearly immediately Hermione owled her mother to set up a time to go shopping for dress robes. 

* * *

  
  


"So I hear you won the bet?" Hermione says in a haughty tone with her arms crossed. It was the evening now and many were relaxing in the common room.

"He asked already? Merlin, he doesn't waste any time does he?" Harry says as they start their homework. 

"Yes, he asked. Did you also think he would?" She asked, shyly.

"Hermione, I'm not book smart. Or smart when it comes to girls and stuff with feelings, but I can see when a bloke fancies a girl. And Krum definitely fancies you. A lot. I noticed it that day near the greenhouses," Harry points out.

"Who fancies who?" Ron asks as he came down from the dormitories.

"Uh no one, just some talk I had with the girls earlier," Hermione says, quickly.

"Is that where you've been all day? You weren't in the library earlier," Ron says as he sets up his chessboard. 

"Yeah, with Ginny and Luna," she says spontaneously getting to her feet.

"Where she going?" Ron asked, barely sparing a glance in Hermione's direction. 

Harry merely shrugged and moved his pawn.

* * *

It was still a few hours from curfew and some were still in the great hall having dinner. Not wanting to turn in early to bed or stay in the common room, she went wandering down the corridors. Not so shockingly she found herself at the library. And since she was all caught up on her studies, she took up a book and simply read for pleasure. 

* * *

"Karkaroff is looking for you," another student told him who was at the door of his and Nikolai's common area. 

"Vat does he vant?" Krum asked.

He shrugged, "do not know. Just to retrieve you," he informs him.

"Thank you, Sven," Krum says. Closing the door to his common room. He heads to Karkaroff's private quarters, which also doubled as his office.

Knocking on the door, he waited to be called in.

A gruff "come in" was called out. Walking in, Karkaroff was at his desk looking over some papers. Krum sits when Karkaroff gestures for him to sit.

"Did you require of something, Master Karkaroff?" Krum asks after he sat and Karkaroff remained quiet for several moments.

"Yes, as I announced yesterday the Yule Ball is being held at the end of this month. As champion and representative of Durmstrang you are required to be accompanied by someone," Karkaroff informed him.

Krum nodded. "I alveady asked someone," he informed him.

"Already? Good boy." Karkaroff says in that proud tone he reserves only for Krum. "Now may I ask who the young lady in question is? Just so I can assure that she is a respectable companion for you," he continued to ask in that sly, arrogant tone.

"Her name Hermione Granger. She in her fourth year, but she fifteen. She ze smartest girl in her year, maybe in entire school," Krum described. 

Karkaroff gave off a look of mock acceptance, but Krum knew where these questions were leading. He wanted to know Hermione's blood status. Whether she was Muggleborn, half blood, or Pureblood. Krum however would never give him the satisfaction of that. Her blood status didn't matter to him and it never will.

"Is zat all headmaster?" Krum asked after a few minutes passed with anyone speaking.

He knew from his expression that Karkaroff was just waiting for Krum to finally say what Hermione was, but of course he wouldn't out right ask. And it was also utterly rude to do so. When Krum let on that he wasn't going to say anything more, Karkaroff let him leave.

Leaving Karkaroff's quarters, Krum felt exhausted from the few moments he had to speak to his headmaster. The man was exhausting. He debated on returning to his bunk, but he didn't want to. Deciding on heading to the library, he snuck back into the castle without anyone noticing him. Which wasn't an easy task.

Arriving at the library, he went to the usual area he had always sat with Hermione. However, looking just beyond some shelves close to a hidden niche, he spotted a head full of curls. Smiling he headed that way.

Walking behind her, he placed his hands on her eyes. 

“Guess who?” He asks in a playful tone. Everyone who knew Krum were thrilled when his relationship with Hermione began, a playful side no one knew existed came out. 

Hermione giggled and a mock contemplative look appeared on her face.

“Hmm is it Harry?” She asked.

“No.”

“Could it be Neville?”

“No,” he says, leaning down to kiss her nose.

“Then it has to be Radomir,” she chirps out.

“Vhot?” Krum says, rather loudly for the library. 

Removing his hands he spins Hermione and has her face him. His face was slightly pale and had that irritated look he seemed to sport with half the world. 

“Hello, darling,” Hermione says smiling as she reached up to kiss him.

But Krum stopped her hands and held them in his.

“Vhy vould Radomir be giving you kiss?” He asked, the annoyed look still on his face.

“I was teasing you, _Vitya_. You know it’s only you,” she says sweetly. Moving her hands to his cheeks, she teased the stubble on his chin.

Sitting down on a chair, Krum sat Hermione on his lap. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed him deeply. Soon their books were forgotten and the only thing that existed for them was one another, at least until curfew.

* * *

"Guessing you went to spend time with your boyfriend?" Harry asked later that evening. 

"Well I was with Viktor if that's who you're referring to," Hermione says, rolling her eyes.

“So you were with your boyfriend, then?” Harry continued.

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Hermione says, plucking a book and sinking into the comfy chair in the common room.

“Of course he is. How could he not be?” Harry asked, as he turned to look at Hermione. She was blushing slightly and averted her gaze. “He hasn’t asked you then?” He guessed.

“No,” she admits, shly. She had been wondering that for sometime. Why hasn’t he asked her to be his girlfriend yet?

“Maybe he’s waiting,” Harry ventures a guess.

“For what?”

“I don’t know about these things Mione. Maybe till the Yule Ball so it’ll be special or something,” Harry says, he had waited until the last moment and now he was behind on his Potions essay.

Hermione hid a slight scowl behind her book. She hoped Harry was right and Krum was just waiting for a special moment to finally ask her to be his girlfriend and be official. Not that she needed to be, but it made things more sure for her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright decided to do a bonus chapter after yesterday's posted chapter. I spent quite some time making this chapter perfect. So I hope y'all like it. And those who are a Ronald Weasley fan beware, he gets some things thrown at him for being a untactful ass.

" _Vitya_ , do your other two mates have dates for the ball?" Hermione asked a couple days after the announcement of the ball.

"Radomir is going with Rayna, Antonia roommate. But Damyan, not sure," he says, concentrating on his Potions essay.

"How old is he?" She inquired. 

"Vill become seventeen in beginning next June, vhy?"

"Do you think he would take Ginny to the ball?" 

"You friend viz red hair?" He asks.

"Yes, her, she mentioned how she thought he was rather handsome. He seems sweet. So do you think he would like to?" Hermione asked.

The past few days had been spent in finding partners for Luna and Ginny so they could attend the ball. Finding Luna a partner turned out to be easier than the girls thought. It had been three days after the announcement that Neville had plucked up the courage to ask Hermione to be his date, he was a bit despondent to find she already had a date. But by chance it was when Luna and Ginny joined Hermione. Ginny was the one who chirped in.

"Luna, have you met Neville? Luna is from my year in Ravenclaw," Ginny says making introductions.

The two shyly shook hands and said hellos to one another. By the end of the evening the two agreed to go to the ball together. It was a perfect match in Ginny and Hermione's eyes. Neville was kind, respectful, and just a sweetheart which was perfect for Luna.

Now the task was on finding Ginny a date. That's when Hermione thought of Damyan. He seemed to be a mix of Harry, Krum, and Neville which was perfect for Ginny. And having Ginny mention how she thought he was quite fit was absolutely perfect. 

"I not sure entirely. Ve may ask, vut no guarantee," Krum answered. 

That was good enough for Hermione.

* * *

The next day Krum brought Damyan with him to the library and Hermione brought Ginny.

Of course, Ginny was a bit mystified as to why Hermione brought her along. This was usually her sacred time in the library alone or her other alone time with Krum.

Krum and Damyan were already in their study area when Ginny and Hermione arrived. Nearly immediately Ginny became nervous and was debating leaving. It was Hermione who put her foot down and insisted Ginny at least stay for a bit.

Sending her a glare and biting her tongue Ginny sat across from Damyan and gave him a shy smile. He gave her one back and seemed just as nervous as she was.

At first the two of them stayed silent and merely did their work, until Damyan noticed a pin on Ginny's robes.

"You like Holyhead Harpies?" He asked.

Biting her lip, she nods shyly.

That seemed to crack the shell because the two seemed to have an endless conversation about Quidditch and the local teams from their countries. Damyan explained the merits of the Vratsa Vultures, the Kavarna Pelicans, and the Pleven Wolves. Ginny in turn spoke of the Holyheads as well as the Falmouth Falcons and the Appleby Arrows merits.

Krum and Hermione merely watched their two friends gab endlessly and even moved to sit next to one another. Hermione turned to look at Krum with a somewhat smug smirk in her face. 

Krum rolled his eyes and gave her a kiss on the tip of her nose.

That evening Ginny gushed about her time with Damyan and how he asked her to the ball. Angelina and Hermione were thrilled. This meant they could all go shopping together that coming weekend with Hermione's mother.

When said weekend arrived Hermione couldn't have been more excited at the prospect of shopping for dress robes. The girls had gotten permission from Professor Dumbledore, their heads of House, and parents to go shopping in Diagon Alley. Flooing there the girls met with Monica Granger. 

* * *

For nearly three hours the girls had a delighted time shopping. Even Hermione who wasn't much for clothes shopping had fun. Ginny and Angelina found robes at Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions and Hermione and Luna at Twilfitt and Tatting's Robes. 

Monica insisted on the girls modeling their dresses off for everyone and took photos of everyone as they tried on each robe. Hermione tried on nearly five robes until she found the one she wanted.

"Oh you look like a princess, darling," Monica says, clapping her hands with tears in her eyes.

"Oh mum, don't cry," Hermione tells her as she sees her mother's reaction.

After they had chosen their robes and shoes they went on a trip to Madam Primpernelle's Beautifying Potions for their hair and maybe some new makeup. Which Angelina insisted she needed. 

They had also found the most beautiful accessories, which Hermione and Monica Granger insisted on buying for the girls. Ginny, Luna, and Angelina declined, but Hermione insisted. Told them they could be early Christmas gifts.

When all their purchases were made Dr Granger insisted on taking the girls to lunch and then ice cream at Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor.

* * *

  
  


As Christmas and the Yule Ball drew nearer the more erratic everyone seemed to become. In between the three had squeezed in visits to Hagrid who had been visited and interviewed by that absolute snake Rita Skeeter. She had been trying to find dirt on Harry, as they all figured out later.

The trio were in the common room one evening when Ron was muttering curses about Snape being evil and giving them a surprise exam near the end of term.

Hermione who already was prepared tried to warn Harry about figuring out the egg. Of course she was deflated by Ron who said Harry deserved a break and should just relax. That he had two months to figure it out.

It was nearly just the end of the term when many teachers had either given up teaching because the students were much too dazed to absorb anything at all or others continued with their lessons as usual, if not even more persistently. 

One evening in particular the three of them were lounging in the common room when Ron was complaining about Snape giving them non stop exams and homework. Hermione, of course, insisted that Harry at least attempt to work on the egg, but again Ron insisted that he had plenty of time to do so. 

It was when some exploding snaps that Ron had been playing with burned his eyebrows that the twins appeared wanting to borrow Pigwidgeon. The two seemed to be a bit secretive about who they were owling and just resigned to using a school owl. It was then that Fred asked if the two of them had dates for the ball. Ron with his usual scowl said they didn't.

"Well you better hurry before all the good ones are taken," Fred tells them.

This caused Hermione to scowl and send a pillow flying at Fred's head.

"Who are you going with then?" Ron challenged. 

"Angelina," Fred answered, completely unflustered while sending Hermione a grin when he dodged the pillow. 

Hermione's eyebrows shot up in surprise, Angelina hadn't mentioned that to her or the girls.

"Really? You asked her already?" Ron asked, clearly he was surprised. 

"Excellent point," he turns and sees Angelina talking to Alicia and Katie over by the fire. "Oi Angelina," he calls out.

"What?" She calls back.

"Go to the ball with me?" 

A look of surprise covers her face, but then she gives him a look and agrees. She was smiling now. George in turn asks Alicia as well.

"See there easy," George says.

The two depart and head for the owlery.

Ron groans. "They're right you know. We better ask someone soon before we end up having to go with a pair of trolls," he mumbles.

"I beg your pardon? A pair of what? Did you just honestly say that Ronald?" Hermione asked, completely indignant.

"Well, come on. Yes, I'd rather go alone than go with someone like Eloise Midgen," he says.

"She is really nice and her acne has improved a lot," Hermione defends.

"Her nose is off center," Ron counters. 

"So let me see if I have this correctly; you'd rather take the best looking girl around, even if she was completely horrible and airheaded?" She summarized.

"Sounds right," Ron agreed.

She couldn't have been more disgusted with him at the moment. She took up her things and headed for bed.

* * *

  
  


The decorations around the castle were more spectacular than any of the students had ever seen at Hogwarts. They clearly wanted to impress Beauxbatons and Durmstrang with everything. Even the Hogwarts students were impressed. The trees that always decorated the great hall had more ornaments and embellishments than ever.

One evening Hermione was walking to the common room and had just finished dinner. She wanted to put her things away before meeting Krum when she saw Harry, he looked rather despondent. 

"What's the matter?" Hermione asked.

"I just asked Cho to the ball," he answered.

"Oh. How did it go?" She asked. Although from his tone she could have already guessed.

"She already has a date."

"That's too bad. I know how much you fancy her," Hermione says in a kind tone.

They enter the common room and see a horrified looking Ron. 

"You alright there, Ron?" Harry asked after Hermione had gone up to her dormitory.

Ginny was sitting next to him and was smiling sympathetically. 

He was moaning through his hands about how mad he was and what made him do it. Not making much sense.

"He asked Fleur to go to the ball with him," Ginny explained. She seemed to be fighting a laugh.

"You _what_?" Harry asked, he was also fighting a laugh.

Ron just continued to rant about being mad, not knowing what he was playing at. That why did he do it in front of so many people? He was just walking by and he just asked her. He was going mental in just thinking that he should ask. More followed but it was not understandable. 

"You should have seen her. She looked at me like I was a slug or something else horrible. She was just there chatting with Diggory. Then when I seemed to come to my senses I just ran for it," he moaned again.

"She's part veela. You were spot on about that, her grandmother was one. Bet she was trying to work her veela charm on Diggory, which would be a waste of time. He's already going with Cho. I just asked her and she said so," Harry explained. 

"This is mad. We're going to be the only ones without partners. Except maybe Neville. Guess who he asked? _Hermione_ ," he said like it was the most preposterous thing in the world.

"Really?" Harry already knew that Neville would be turned down.

"Told me so after Potions," he said laughing. "That Hermione's always been nice and helped him out. But, that she turned him down because she already had a date. Ha! Like she has a date already," Ron said laughing. "She just didn't want to go with him. I mean who would?"

"Oh will you stop it. Neville has a date already," Ginny says hotly.

"What? With who?" Ron says looking at Ginny with a surprised look.

"With a friend of mine from my year. Luna Lovegood," she explains. 

"Loony Lovegood? Neville is going with Loony Lovegood?" Ron says barely containing his mirth. 

Just then Hermione came down from the stairs and heard the end of Ron's comment.

Both Ginny and Hermione sent Ron glares and started throwing pillows and even a book or two at his head.

"Don't you dare call her that!" Ginny growls at him.

Ron just grumbled and nursed the area where a book hit the side of his head.

"You weren't at dinner," Hermione commented to Ron.

"Because the two of them just got shot down by girls for the Yule Ball," Ginny supplied, still sending death glares at Ron.

Both sent her a glare, but Ginny didn't care.

"Thanks a bunch, Ginny," Ron griped.

"So are all the good ones taken Ronald? Sounds like Eloise Midgen is looking pretty good about now, isn't she?" Hermione says smugly. 

Turning to glare at her, Ron eyes her more carefully. As though he was seeing something for first time

"Huh? Neville is right. You are a girl, Hermione," Ron observes.

 _Oh no this isn't good_ , Ginny thought.

"Very well spotted," Hermione says icely.

"That means you can come with one of us then," Ron says, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No I can't," she says, trying to keep from right out laughing at him.

"Oh why not do you want us to look stupid, especially Harry, if we show up at the ball with no partners?" Ron says, impatiently. 

"I already am going with someone. So that's why I can't."

"Oh come on. We all know you just said that to get rid of Neville," Ron says with a scowl.

" _Oh_ is that right? Just because it's taken your thick ass three years to notice it, but others have noticed that I'm a girl," she says in an irritated tone.

"Alright alright you're a girl. You made that clear. Now stop playing and come with one of us?" He asks, again.

"I wasn't playing at anything, Ronald. I have a date already," she presses, affronted by Ron's assumption. The boy was clearly not understanding. She headed for the portrait hole.

"She's lying," Ron says like it was the absolute truth.

"She's not," Ginny confirmed. 

"Who she going with then?" Ron asked, incredulously. 

"I'm not telling you. That's her deal and whether she wants you to know," Ginny tells him. 

"This is getting ridiculous. Gin, why don't you go with Harry and I'll just-"

"I can't. I have a date, too. Oh would you look at the time I have somewhere I need to be," she says.

Walking out the portrait hole she caught up with Hermione. The two girls went off to meet Damyan and Krum, they were to meet them by the ship.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay we're finally at the Yule Ball and I've decided to do this in two parts. So my next chapter will include what happens in the second part of the event. So hope y'all enjoy this part 1.  
> Oh and things will get hotter between Krum and Hermione in this chapter so you've been warned.

"So how zings wiz Ginny?" Krum asked Damyan as they exited the ship.

"Really vell. She smart, kind, and likes Quidditch very much. Does you _mila_ enjoy Quidditch as vell?" Damyan asks.

Krum merely smiles and shakes his head. "No, not at all. She avsolutely hates flying. It scare her," he admits. 

"Zhen vat you talk about?" Damyan asked, mystified. 

"Our families, books, studies, vhen ve vere children, and us. I like zat she not like Quidditch much. Shows zat she like me for me, not cause I a star," Krum explains. 

Taking in what Krum just told, Damyan nodded his head thoughtfully. Just then Hermione and Ginny appeared. Hermione nearly jumped into Krum's arms and he kissed her as though he hadn't seen her in months.

Both Damyan and Ginny shake their heads and laugh. Smiling, they both face each other and Damyan gives her a kiss on her cheek. Blushing, Ginny gives him a dazzling smile.

Both pairs enter the ship and head for Krum's common room area. Karkaroff had gone off to Hogsmeade again doing what only Karkaroff knows. The students could care less and just go about their business. 

Entering the common area, Krum went and lit the wood burning stove in the corner. The room was a bit cold. Going over to the chair Hermione sat, he lifted her and placed her in his lap.

Smiling, Hermione giggles and smacks a kiss on Krum's lips. Pouting his best puppy dog expression, Hermione boops his nose with her index finger.

Damyan and Ginny merely watch the couple and can't help but smile and with great hindrance hold back laughs. 

Ginny since she has known Hermione has never ever seen her like this, for a lack of a better word, happy and completely smitten with a boy. 

The four sat companionably together; Ginny and Damyan looked through a thick Quidditch magazine, comparing the British teams to the European ones and Hermione and Krum read through a text book of Dark Arts.

At first Krum was reluctant at showing these books that were part of his course study at Durmstrang, but she had made a good point. The study of the dark arts is just as important the study of the defense of it. That convinced Krum and also led him to help her study the application of it as well. If there was one thing that scared him was something or someone harming her. And considering how she, Harry, and Ron had a penchant for getting into trouble he thought it more necessary. 

Hermione was taking notes from Krum's texts when he chose to abandon his studying and start placing whisper soft kisses on her cheek, chin, and neck. It was when he arrived at her neck and he began sucking softly on the skin there. He knew from previous times that she absolutely loved this and would turn her to goo.

After several long kisses on her neck, Hermione was finding it difficult to ignore Krum's gestures. Her body was slowly molding to his and him whispering things into her ear in Bulgarian didn't help. That made her body react in the most spontaneous way, but she found that she loved it. 

It was after a few minutes and less than subtle kisses that Hermione and Krum needed their privacy.

"I need to get a book that I left in _Vitya's_ room the other day," Hermione says hurriedly, taking Krum's hand.

The two practically run into Krum's quarters and slam the door shut. Damyan and Ginny merely watched their interaction and finally let out full bellied laughs when the door slammed shut.

"Well we don't need to wonder what those two are doing," Ginny laughs as she turns the page.

"No, ve don't," he says laughing, as well. "Zey getting bad as Nikolai and Antonia," he adds.

"Is he Krum's roommate?" Ginny asked. 

" _Da_ , he and Antonia been togezer since zhey twelve yearz of age," Damyan explained. 

Ginny nodded, she thought that was sweet that Nikolai and Antonia have been together for so many years. 

"How long have you and Krum known one another?" Ginny asked as she found an article about the Harpies.

"Whole lives. His mozer and fazer my Godparents, alzo my aunt and uncle. We haff been vaised around one anzor," Damyan explains. "Vich is vhy I vas allowed to come to Hogwarts."

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked, her interest piqued.

"I not seffenteen yet, so I vouldn't be applicable for Tournament. Vut _Vitya_ asked Karkaroff to make exception for me. So he allowed me to come," Damyan explained.

"When's your birthday?"

"June tenff," he tells him.

Nodding, the two go back to reading.

* * *

Meanwhile in Krum's bunk he and Hermione were lost in one another. The room could be on fire and they probably wouldn't notice. 

Both removed their robes and Hermione her jumper, as well. Soon their clothes and shoes joined the robes on the floor as well. Their hesitancy from before was long forgotten and their hands were everywhere.

"Oh _mila_. You veel so good," he murmurs against her skin as he places kisses all over the swell of her breasts.

Biting her lip to keep a deep moan at bay, she opened her eyes slightly and saw a deep blush and slight hesitancy from Krum.

"Are you alright?" She asked in a soft tone.

"May I confess somezing vizout you poking fun?" He asks, seriously.

" _Vitya_ , darling, I would never do that. You can tell me anything," she tells him as she strokes his cheek softly.

"You first girl I ever be vith. _Maika_ and _tatko_ try to introduce me to ozer vitches, as did Nikolai and Radomir. Vut I vanted nozing vith them. Vith you I vant everyzing and have no experience," he tells her honestly. 

Holding his hand in hers, she kisses his knuckles. 

" _Vitya_ , at least you've been set up and had dates. I haven't at all, ever. The only kiss I've ever had was a small peck on the lips when I was nine and it was during a game of spin the bottle in primary school," she explains.

"So you never vith anyone?" He asks, curiosity. 

She shakes her head. "No, I haven't. Did you think I have?"

"Ven I came to Hogwarts you alvays with Potter and the Veasley boy. I vanted much to talk vith you, vut zhey never leave you side. Just azzume zey vere somezhing to you," he explains. 

He had harbored jealous feelings for Harry and Ron. With all the time they spent with her it was easy to assume at least one of the boys was involved with her.

"They are something to me, _Vitya_. My best friends, practically like brothers. But only that and nothing else. You're who I want," she tells him, giving him a kiss on his lips.

"You far too good for me. And I did ave date, vut ve not do anyzing togezer," he says as he holds her close and nuzzles her neck.

As he nuzzled her neck, he ran his tongue along her smooth, delicate skin. Inhaling, he could smell roses, vanilla, and something delicate he couldn't place. It was driving him crazy and all he could think of was that he couldn’t stop moving his mouth over her soft skin. She was pure fire and she was consuming every part of him. He needed her so much.

Laying her down and hovering above her, he kissed his way down her body and worshipped her body the way it deserved to be. Kissing over the smooth plane of her stomach, he came to her underwear covered area and inhaled again. He had never done this before and was terrified of screwing this up. 

He had actually gotten some unwanted advice from Nikolai about how to please a woman this way. Krum had only half listened to what Nikolai had said, not wanting to have vivid images of him and Antonia doing these things in his head. But at the moment they actually were gonna be of use and he wished he had paid more attention.

Skimming his nose over the delicate fabric, he heard her whimper.

" _Mila_ , please, if you vant to stop tell me now," he pleads.

"No, absolutely not. _Please_ , don't stop," she pleads as she grips his bedsheets.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

With her acceptance, he skims off her underwear and runs the tip of his nose against the soft skin of her mound. She was cut short and clean around her slit. Experimentally running his tongue over her slit, he felt her legs quake in anticipation. Opening her slightly, he licked her already wet area. He didn't know what to expect, but what he didn't expect was to taste an essence that made his eyes roll back into his head.

Opening her further and lapping at her pulsing clit he couldn't seem to stop. And from her reactions and sounds, she didn't want him to stop either. He then felt her fingers grip his hair and pull him further onto her.

Smiling, he took his fingers and slid them slowly into her opening. She was tight, so damned tight. Her walls were swallowing his fingers. Curling them upwards he moved them in and out of her, she let out a loud and long moan as she thrashed her head from side to side.

She had never felt anything like this in her life. It was like heaven and hell. It felt so good and yet she was feeling a slight tinge of pain, but a good pain. She only knew she didn't want him to stop.

Pumping his fingers in time with how he was lapping at her clit, he couldn't stop. He wanted to push her over the edge. When he felt her yank at his hair, he moaned around her clit, hard. Pumping his fingers faster and then sucking on her clit, she came undone. Her juices came out of her like a spring and he lapped them up like a man dying of thirst.

Her legs shook uncontrollably, she was bereft of air, her limbs felt like syrup, her heart was thundering in her chest, and she had a feeling of euphoria running through her body.

She has never looked more beautiful to him, she was the picture of a satisfied woman. And it was him who had done that to her. He couldn't help the feeling of smugness that overcame him as he watched her come down from her orgasm.

"You alvright, my _mila_?" He asks as he holds her in his arms.

"I couldn't be more perfect, my _Vitya_. That was beyond anything I've ever felt," she says as she kisses his chest and works her way down.

Of course she couldn't overlook the pitched tent in his shorts. Running her finger tips over over him, she then gripped him hard and a long pump.

"Mmmm, _mila_ ," he moans out.

Taking the waistband on his shorts, she pulls them down and can't help but lick her lips. She had seen books of the male anatomy, but looking at Krum now she can tell the boy was blessed. Well beyond blessed. It was as though he had bat in his shorts. Using her hand, she pumped him like she had done before. But then a thought came in her head and licked the precum that oozed out of him. Then sucked hard on his tip.

That caused Krum to nearly spasm off his bed.

"Oooh my _mila_ ," he nearly growled out.

"Want me to stop?"

"God's, no!" 

Going back to pumping him and taking her licking experiment further. She licked his tip and started going down further and further until he was covered with her saliva. Taking him again in her mouth, she took in as much as she could. He really was very well endowed. She continued to do this for several minutes.

" _Mila_ , please. Gods, please. I can't- can't- ca-" he didn't seem to be able to form a coherent thought as he gripped the life out his sheets.

After a beat or two he couldn't stop his orgasm. He came and he came into her mouth.

Looking up he saw Hermione wiping off his cum off her lips. He couldn't stop the look of astonishment off his face as he saw her sucking her fingers.

"You like it?" He asked, still slightly astonished. Nikolai told him not many girls liked the taste and wouldn't even lick let alone swallow.

"Yes, taste just like you. So why wouldn't I?" She asks with a slight smirk.

"Oh you very dangerous creature, my beautiful _mila_ ," he growls as he goes back to devouring her mouth.

The two stayed laying side by side naked, just kissing now that their carnal appetites had been satiated just a skosh. But soon it was time for Hermione and Ginny to head back to the castle so they couldn’t do much more. As they both dressed, Krum couldn't help but ogle her as she slipped her skirt back on. She could feel his eyes on her.

"Like what you see?" She asks, with a teasing giggle.

"I more zan like, sveetheart," he smirks as he goes up behind her and presses her ass against his already grown hard on.

"You are so naughty. Teasing me like that just when I have to go," Hermione says in a heavy, low heady voice.

"Zen dream of me tonight," he murmurs against the shell of her ear.

Not even bothering to hide the moan she turns around and attacks his neck. It was after several more kisses that they both walk back out to the common area where Ginny and Damyan were now kissing.

Hermione clears her throat and the two break apart. Both were blushing and look away from Hermione and Krum who were trying to hide their amusement. 

The boys walked the girls back to the castle entrance staircase. Hermione and Krum seemed to give one another goodbye kiss after goodbye kiss and didn't seem to wanna stop.

"Alright there, Miss Granger. Curfew time," Ginny says, giggling as she gives Damyan one last kiss.

Finally separating the two love birds, Ginny and Hermione head upstairs and Krum and Damyan back to the ship.

"So I'm guessing you and Krum had a _very_ satisfactory time in his bunk? We couldn't hear anything from outside," Ginny hints slyly.

"We did and we used a Silencing Charm," she says blushing lightly.

"Very clever, Miss Granger," Ginny says laughing.

Hermione just shakes her head as they arrive at the portrait hole.

* * *

"So how vas rest of you evening?" Damyan asks with a smirk.

"It vas fine," Krum says, in a neutral tone. 

"Uh huh. Your _mila_ left mark on zhe side of you neck," he says laughing.

Placing a hand on his neck, he rubbed it self consciously, but smirked nonetheless. 

* * *

  
  
As the ball drew closer, which was literally days away, Ron developed the annoying habit of asking Hermione who she was going to the ball with. He would ask at the most random times.

Finally it was the day before the ball when she finally had enough and snapped at him and told him that she wasn't going to tell him and he would just find out at the ball like everyone else. Ron, of course, continued to believe that Hermione was blowing hot air and she would be arriving at the ball alone.

The boy became even more persistent, but decided not to bother Hermione anymore. No, he decided to bother his own sister and the girl's friend Luna Lovegood. 

Even more news arrived from Sirius, he had finally written back. He, of course, had been delighted to hear of Harry's triumphant during the First Task. But of course tagged on that he shouldn't get complacent about things. That this was barely the first task. Two more were coming and most likely were to be more dangerous and difficult to accomplish. 

* * *

  
  
  
As the days before the ball drew near and Ron didn't seem to give up on wanting to find out who Hermione's date was. His persistent bothersome behavior was grating on the girls nerves. Until finally Ginny threatened to hex him if he didn't shut up about it. 

Apparently that did the trick because after that Ron seemed to keep quiet finally.

The day of the ball was finally here and the excited chatter of the day started early. Most of the morning was spent opening, exchanging gifts, and showing them off to each other. Hermione spent some time with Harry and Ron, but of course most of the morning was spent with the girls. 

Hermione had gotten several new books from Sirius and Lupin. She would have been upset at the assumption that she would want books for gifts if they weren't absolutely brilliant. They were all on dueling, strategic, evasive, and defensive on dark spells. Which looked very interesting. From Hagrid a fresh supply of an assortment of sweets, including her favorite Fizzing Whizzbees and Sugar Quills. Her parents sent her some new jumpers and an assortment of shoes, boots, and accessories for the winter, her mother even sent her her great grandmother's jewelry set to wear with her dress robes. Her mother never let her wear the family jewelry like this, it was too special. From Harry and Ron she got a box full of different trinkets from Zonkos. From Angelina, she got some new makeup. Nothing extreme, just the bare essentials. From Ginny some new barrettes and nice pins for her hair and a new perfume from Luna.

Lunch happened in the great hall like always with its usual Christmas fare. Dozens and dozens of large perfectly roasted turkeys lined the four house tables, as well as eggnog and several Christmas crackers.

After lunch the boys went and had a snowball fight on the grounds. It was nearly three when all the girls began to file up to Ginny's dormitory to get ready.

Of course, Ron had to make a comment on how the ball wasn't for another five hours and one last attempt at finding out who Hermione's date was.

"Alright let's start with hair and then make up," Angelina suggested. She had brought a medium size trunk with her.

"What's in there?" Hermione asked curiously as Angelina unpacked several different oval and rectangular boxes.

"All makeup palettes and skin foundations. Now let's see your dress robes so we can see what makeup would go with them," Angelina tells Ginny and Hermione. 

Both girls were retrieving their dress robes when there was a knock on the door.

"Hello," Luna says as she pops her head in the room.

Everyone greets her and she unpacked her dress robes as well. Hermione's robes were a lovely periwinkle blue color that was covered with floral patterns throughout the entire dress that was off her shoulders. Ginny's was sky blue with a deep v-neck line and ribboned bodice that tied behind her back. And Luna's were a beautiful coral color with a strapless sweetheart neckline. It had hundreds of sparked beads with a multilayered tulle skirt. 

For the next three hours the girls spent the time doing their hair and make up. Or Ginny and Angelina helped do Hermione and Luna's hair and make up. 

Soon all their hair and make up was immaculate. Each of the girls helped one another into their robes. Everyone insisted the other had the prettiest dress robes. But all them gushed over Angelina's dress robes, hers were a burgundy off shouldered with hundreds of sparkly crystals throughout the robes. 

It was time to meet their partners downstairs. Hermione looked at herself in the mirror before leaving. As a child her grandmother and mother read her stories about princesses in fairytales. At this moment she looked and felt like one. Taking a deep breath she walked down with her girls to the entrance hall.

* * *

The boys were waiting for them at the foot of the stairs of the entrance hall along with boys from Hogwarts and the other two schools. Hermione saw Krum with his boys standing near the edge of the stairs. Radomir and Nikolai had both Antonia and Rayna on their arms. Both girls looked so beautiful in their robes. Antonia in deep red dress robes and Rayna in black robes.

It was when Nikolai pointed in their direction that Krum saw her. For a moment he looked stunned with his mouth hanging open. Then he remembered himself and rushed up the stairs to meet her. He bowed, kissed her hand, and offered his arm.

"Such a gentleman," she says smiling as she kisses his cheek. He looked so handsome in his red dress robes and fur.

Damyan also did as Krum and went to fetch Ginny. He kissed her cheek, told her she looked absolutely beautiful, and walked her down the stairs. Ginny bloomed at the compliment and leaned her head on his shoulder. A nervous looking Neville stood off to the side. He saw how Damyan and Krum went and met Ginny and Hermione at the top of the stairs, so he did the same. His look of anxiety made Luna take a bit of pity on him and went to him.

"You look really dashing," she tells him, giving him a bright smile.

"Thanks," he stuttered slightly. "You look like a flower." 

Luna's smile brightens even more, "thank you. That's very sweet." 

They go and join Hermione and Ginny with their dates. Ginny and Hermione introduce Neville and Luna to Krum and Damyan and the two boys introduce Hermione's girls to Krum's other mates and their dates.

They talk for a few moments until Fred comes and meets Angelina. He seemed to do a double take when he saw who Hermione was being escorted by. Even more when Krum leaned in and kissed Hermione's lips.

Angelina merely laughs at his expression and closes his hanging mouth. "Fred, darling, you'll catch flies like that," she says laughing still.

Remembering himself, he gives her a subtle wink. Hermione rolled her eyes and gave him an amused smile. Just a moment later George neared with Alicia on his arm. She was beautiful in shimmery silver dress robes that were off her shoulders, it looked like actual stars were shimmering throughout her gown, and her hair was styled in lovely curls that brushed over her shoulders.

The girls raved on Alicia's dress and how lovely it was. She thanked them profusely. George was talking with his twin when he finally noticed who was clutching Hermione's arm. He, too, like his brother stared open mouth and seemed to have speech escape him.

"Alright there, George?" Alicia asked, who was highly amused at his reaction.

"Yes, quite alright," he finally said, his voice was barely audible however.

Soon the champions were being called to enter the ballroom. Mcgonagall set them up in a processional; Fleur and Davies were first, Hermione and Krum next, Diggory and Cho next, and Harry and Parvarti were last. 

The doors to the hall opened and the four pairs entered. Hermione took deep breaths as she walked with Krum. He could feel the anxiety seeping out of her and gave her arm a gentle squeeze. She gives him a grateful smile. She, however, couldn't discount the menacing and hateful stares from the girls surrounding them. But she didn't care. This was her and Krum's moment and she won't let anyone spoil it.

Dinner proceeded when everyone was seated. She and Krum chatted on how different the each of their schools castles were during Christmas and how Krum thought how elaborate the Great Hall was now. In truth, Hermione couldn't help but agree. The Great Hall was decorated like it was fit for royalty. Everything was exquisite and so much attention to detail. 

Soon after the sumptuous Christmas dinner, the champions were called to open the dance floor. Hermione, spared a quick glance over at Harry and smiled when she saw that he was doing rather well on his feet. Or at least he wasn't stepping on Parvati's feet. After her glance at Harry, she couldn't help but look at Krum. He was so handsome tonight, not that he never wasn't, but there was something more to his rakish features and she was loving it.

Another song began and the rest of the schools began to join in. Damyan didn't waste any time in offering a hand and escorting Ginny to the dance floor. She was smiling from ear to ear. Radomir and Nikolai spared not a moment and had both Antonia and Rayna on the dance floor. Nervously, Neville asked Luna to dance. She gave him the same kind smile and joined her girls on the floor as well. Angelina and Fred joined as well, but Fred began to lead in such elaborate and wide dance steps that everyone skirted away from the couple for fear of being harmed in some way. George and Alicia joined as well, but not as elaborate as his twin.

The only ones missing on the dance floor were Harry, Ron, and the Patil twins. 

* * *

As the dancing went on many of the couples including Krum and Hermione's group noticed that Colin Creevey had managed to sneak into the ball and began snapping photos of everyone. 

Nearly doubling over himself he asked Krum and his group if they wanted their photo taken. All of course agreed. Colin took photos of each individual couple and then one large group photo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay here we have the rest of the Yule Ball scene. But I warn any Ron fans that he doesn't make the best impression here. Not at all. So yeah. I encourage y'all to leave some feedback. Hope you enjoy it!

"Vould you like drink?" Krum asks Hermione.

"Yes, if you don't mind?" She asks, trying to catch her breath.

"Of course not, my  _ mila _ ," he says, giving her a kiss on her forehead then on her hand and heads to the opposite side of the hall to fetch their drinks.

She, the girls, and their partners had been dancing for the past few hours and were all feeling somewhat warm. Their partners also stopped and went to fetch them some refreshments as well. Hermione could see Fred and George, who were still somewhat star struck by Krum, engaging in conversation with him. This made her suppress a giggle. Excusing herself from the girls, Hermione said she was gonna go chat with Harry and Ron.

As she approached she saw both boys still sitting down with their slightly sullen partners sitting next to them.

"Hey, you two. Enjoying the ball?" She asked as she fanned herself. " _ Vitya _ , went to get some drinks with the other boys. Want to join us?"

Both twins seemed to perk up when Hermione offered this, but were quickly as despondent as ever when Ron turned her down. Hermione, of course, had no idea what had Ron so upset and inquired as to why. 

"You're fraternizing with the enemy. You and Ginny, both," he growled out, unpleasantly. 

"I beg your pardon? You were the one who's wanted to follow him about like a lost puppy since the moment he arrived to get his autograph. And besides I'm not betraying anyone.  _ Vitya _ and I care for one another and that's all that matters," Hermione defended. 

Harry was trying to cut in saying he didn't mind if Hermione and Krum were together, but was lost to Ron. 

"Besides who's to say that he won't ditch you when he gets what he wants? He is a lot older than you," Ron says in a scathing tone.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! How dare you say that?" Ginny shouted over the music from behind Harry and Ron.

Hermione looked at her friend in mild horror at what he said and ran out of the ballroom with tears in her eyes. Ginny gives Ron a murderous glare. The other girls, including Antonia and Rayna approach and ask what happened. Ginny relayed what happened and the girls gave Ron the same loathsome glare as they went looking for Hermione. Fred saw the commotion and asked what happened. Angelina told him what happened before she joined the other girls in search.

"You're really a prat, aren't you?" Fred tells him.

"What?" Ron asks in a tone of complete ignorance as to why everyone was so upset.

"You just made your best friend cry just because she's dating your crush and didn't tell you. We both know this has nothing to do with Krum being from Durmstrang," Fred tells him.

"Whatever," Ron mumbles.

"Whatever nothing. What you need to do is apologize to her before her boyfriend finds out you made her cry and he and his mates come and kick your ass," Fred says as he exits the ballroom in search of Angelina.

George was holding two drinks and asked where Alicia had run off to. Fred relayed what happened to his twin and went to go find Angelina.

Placing the drinks on a nearby table, George went to stand before his younger brother.

"What now you, too?" Ron asked in an annoyed tone.

"No, I'm not gonna lecture you on what a despicable ass you were to one your best mates and our sister. That's been said already. But I will say you need to grow the fuck up and realize that you just hurt someone you're supposed to care about and what it would feel like if someone else had made this sort of comment to her. Think about that." With that George left and went to look for Alicia and see if Hermione was alright.

* * *

"Vere did  _ mila _ go?" Krum asks while he had two butter beers in his hand.

Damyan and Nikolai exchanged glances. The boys decided to take Krum out into the hall to tell him what happened. They were sure if they told him inside, Krum would try to hunt down Hermione's red headed male friend and possibly break something on him.

They of course had reason to believe this because as soon as they told him she ran off crying, Krum became worried and wanted to know who or what made her cry. Damyan was the one who knew more because Ginny explained what happened in detail to him.

A hard, stone like expression crossed his face. He seemed to remember himself after a moment or two and proceeded to head back to the ballroom.

His boys, Fred, George, and Neville asked where he was going, even though they already knew. They of course tried to hold Krum back. Nikolai was the one who seemed to get Krum to listen to reason.

"Hurting her friend not make things better," Nikolai tells him.

"He made my  _ mila _ cry!" Krum shouts.

"Yes, he an idiot for doing zat," Nikolai agrees. "But hurting him von't make Mya better. Go, find her. Comfort her."

His boys and Rayna had taken to calling Hermione Mya as they also couldn't pronounce her name properly. The only one who could was Antonia.

"Your mate's right, Krum. Ron's an untactful ass, but punching him won't fix things. You'll only get in trouble," Neville added.

Fred and George nodded with their assessment. They wouldn't mind seeing their brother get what he deserved for hurting Hermione, but Krum shouldn't get in trouble for it.

Finally taking a deep breath, Krum nods and goes in search of Hermione. He finds her with all the girls huddled near the staircase. All the girls surrounded her and were offering words of comfort. They saw Krum approach. Each got on their feet, gave her one last hug, and left her in Krum's capable hands. 

"You alvight, my  _ mila _ ?" He asks, softly as he sits down next to her and sits her in his lap.

"Ron's a prat," she murmurs against his chest. 

"I heard. You know I never do zat to you?" He says. His worst fear was losing her because of some dumb thing her friend had made her think.

"I know,  _ Vitya _ . It just hurt hearing it from him is all. I know from years that he can be as ass and has less tact than a Slytherin, but I thought as my friend he would be happy for me. I suppose I was mad in thinking that," she says sadly.

She still remembered the untactful and hurtful things that had been written by Rita Skeeter. How she had been keeping a clandestine relationship with Harry and had broken his heart. Of course everyone knew what complete bollocks that was. Sure she received some scathing looks, but none from her own friends. Including Ron, but seems that was changing. 

"I sorry you friend make you cry. I can break noze if vant to?" He offers.

"That's sweet of you to offer, but not necessary," she says, giving him a small, watery smile.

"Maybe zis vill cheer up," he says extracting a box from inside his robes.

"What is it?" She asks, curiously.

"Open."

Lifting the box lid, she lets out a small gasp. Inside was a bronze chain style bracelet, but as beautiful as the bracelet was, what was more beautiful were the charms attached to it. One of an apple, another of a book, another of a cookie, one of what appeared to be an exact replica of the Chinese Fireball he battled during the first task, and lastly a beautiful replica of an extravagant Christmas tree.

" _ Vitya _ , it's beautiful. Put it on me," she says offering her wrist.

"You like?" He asks, nervously. 

"No, I love. This is such a wonderful Christmas gift,  _ Vitya _ , thank you," she says, giving him a kiss. But she couldn't help but notice that he seemed nervous. "Are you alright?"

"I haff vanted to ask zomezing for zome time, vut I never find vords to ask," he says nervously. 

_ Oh no. He's going to dump me, _ she thought in her head. The bracelet was merely a parting gift.

"Hermione Jean Granger, will you be my girlfriend?" He asks slowly as he enunciated every syllable. 

"You want me to be your girlfriend?" She asked in disbelief. 

He nods, but was clearly nervous. 

"You don't want to break up?" She asks in a hopeful tone.

"Vhy vould I do zat. I not smartest bloke, vut I not complete fool. So vill you?" He asked with a bated breath.

"Of course I will. I would love nothing more," she says as she kisses him deeply.

After several moments, they part. Taking out his wand, he waved it and made a tiny heart appear. He took her wrist and attached the heart to the bracelet. 

"To commemorate when you make me the happiest I have been ever," Krum tells her.

Tears welled in her eyes again, but for a whole other reason completely. The two kissed and merely held one another. Krum asked if she wanted to return to the ball, she agreed and they danced for another hour or so. The two decided to walk the grounds a bit before ending their night.

* * *

  
  


Boxing day was a lazy day for all the schools. Breakfast was served late as well. Ron apologized to Hermione after he was berated by Fred, Ginny and George and Percy as well when he found out what he had said to Hermione. After saying sorry, Hermione merely nodded and sort of had an unspoken agreement to not mention their argument from the night before.

Harry and Ron also relayed the conversation they heard between Snape and Karkaroff, but also the conversation between Hagrid and Madame Maxime. Of course Hermione had hypothesized the same conclusion about Hagrid. And also agreed with Harry about Madame Maxime, but also understood about wanting to keep it quiet. The stigma with even being born even half giant wasn't good.

The rest of January passed without much incident and February was approaching at an alarming rate. For most it meant that whatever work was ignored during the winter holiday was needed to be done as well as beginning to study for end of year exams.

However for the four champions it meant studying for the next task. Which Hermione quit reminding Harry about. Mostly because the boy seemed to be driving himself mad on his own and she didn't want to add more to it. She merely tried to be there if he wanted her help.

The only awful thing was that Rita Skeeter was at it again. The next victim of her horrible articles had changed. She had apparently tired of Harry, Hermione, and Krum and their supposed love triangle. The next victim was Hagrid.

Somehow that awful banshee of a woman had found out that Hagrid was half giant and made a scandal over it. Students were murmuring about the article in the halls and even the common room. It was nice for Harry not be the brunt of the gossip like he had been since the Tournament started but it wasn't fair to Hagrid, either. He had done absolutely nothing to warrant anything that was happening to him.

* * *

  
  
During an odd trip to Hogsmeade in the first week of January, Hermione decided to join Harry and Ron earlier in the afternoon and have a drink at The Three Broomsticks, she would meet everyone later. 

However the trip turned sour when they ran into that wretched Skeeter woman. They had just witnessed an odd conversation between Bagman and a group of Goblins. They seemed to be upset with Bagman and were keeping a close eye on him. He had a brief, albeit, odd conversation with Harry and left rather quickly. Harry explained his conversation with Bagman and all agreed it was odd and also wrong that he was offering help to Harry and not Diggory. It was when Bagman left that Skeeter came into the pub and was already planning an article on how to discredit Bagman. However, Harry felt compelled to mention the article of Hagrid and what he thought of her journalistic material. 

Of course, she tried to get Harry to talk more about Hagrid and  _ his _ perspective on his side of the story. But before Harry was able say anything, Hermione exploded at her about discrediting Bagman and the filth she wrote about Hagrid. But Skeeter didn't keep quiet and bit back in saying that Hermione should mind her own and keep quiet. 

Angry beyond belief, she stormed out of the pub, with the boys following her. But Ron thought she had just committed a major faux pas in angering Skeeter. That there was never anything she couldn't dig up on her, even if Hermione was a Muggleborn and didn't have much history in the magical world Ron still believed she could still make life a living hell for her. As she was striding through Hogsmeade, she saw Krum and everyone else. Without even thinking about it she ran into his arms. 

" _ Mila, _ vhat is wrong, sveetheart?" He asked concerned when she finally let go.

Harry and Ron had been hot on her trails, Harry explained what had happened in the Three Broomsticks, Ron just stood off to the side and said nothing.

"Not vorry,  _ mila. _ Zat avul voman not hurt you. I promise," he says, giving her a kiss on her nose. 

Hermione went off with Krum and the rest of their group, but not before she invited Harry and Ron to join them. It looked like Ron was about to decline, but Harry quickly agreed before he could. Sourly, he grumbled on and joined the group. Hermione also noticed the glares that her girls were giving Ron. They clearly hadn't forgiven Ron for what he had said at the Yule Ball.

The confrontation with Skeeter also made her think enough was enough. After their trip to Hogsmeade, the three went to visit Hagrid and convince him to come back to teaching. Dumbledore also refused his resignation who was there visiting him when the Trio arrived and told him he expected him to resume meals at the staff table and teaching his classes again. The subject changed to Harry working on the egg after Dumbledore had made his exit. He of course in his usual enthusiasm encouraged Harry to do his best and that he would come through as always.

* * *

The next morning after Harry's misbegotten bath adventure he relayed what happened during the whole thing. Of course he felt like Snape was out to get him and could have something to do with why Mr Crouch suddenly disappeared off the Marauder's Map. Hermione, however, felt inclined to remind him that he had thought the same of Snape during their first year and he was attempting to save Harry. Not harm him during their Charms lesson while learning the Banishing Charm. This of course incited a tiff between Hermione and Ron about who was probably lying and had an agenda against Harry.

The good thing now was that Harry knew what he would face, but the downside now was how he would stay underwater for an hour. Especially when he didn't know how to swim.

* * *

  
  
Before they knew it was February and the task seemed to be so much closer than it was in the beginning of January. However with mid February coming that meant another weekend at Hogsmeade, which was for Valentine's weekend. Hermione actually was feeling excited by the whole trip. She had already made plans with her girls to go with their significant others. Even Rayna was coming with Radomir. 

* * *

  
  
"I have news," Krum announced to her a few days before the Hogsmeade weekend.

"What is it?" Hermione asked as she read her notes and books simultaneously at an alarming speed.

" _ Maika _ and  _ tatko _ coming to Hogsmeade for Valentine veekend. Zey vant to meet you," he says in a nervous tone.

This made Hermione interrupt her reading and pop her head up. She had been hearing about the elusive Mr and Mrs Krum for months. Not just from Krum, but from Damyan, Nikolai, and Radomir.

They seemed to be described as esteemable and honorable, but were also kind and just. They sounded quite intimidating. Especially his mother. Krum had shown him photos of his mother that he kept in his bunk area several times. 

His mother was beautiful; heart shaped face, similar lips to his, button pointed nose, pointed jaw, high cheekbones, striking eyes, and natural manicured eyebrows. She reminded Hermione of the women in muggle films from the forties and fifties.

And his father. That's where Krum got most of his features and looks from. His father looked like an older version of his son except his hair was longer with a touches of gray here and there. He also had a much longer beard and mustache, as well.

"I'm looking forward to meeting them as well," she says in the strongest tone she could muster.

She was actually surprised that she wasn't lying. She was looking forward to meeting Krum's parents. Was she nervous about first impressions? Of course. But she also knew how important this was to Krum. 

"Is Katja and Tatiana coming as well?" Hermione asked.

"No, Katja stay vith  _ dyádo _ and  _ bába _ , vut she vant so to meet you as vell. And Tatiana taking short holiday in Italy. Her exams coming soon, she vant to relax little," Krum says. "Iz zis alvight?"

"I'm nervous," she admitted. "But I do want to meet them. And I know mum and dad want to meet you as well."

He nods and they both go back to their studying.

* * *

"Emergency meeting tonight in Antonia and Rayna's dorm bunk," Hermione announced to the girls.

Angelina and Ginny gave each other confused expressions. They gave the message to Luna and Alicia as well. Alicia soon after the ball became part of their fold and was brought up to speed on the Krum and Hermione romance.

Late afternoon Antonia met the girls lakeside and boarded the ship. They zigged and zagged to the girl's dorms where Rayna was already sitting. 

"So what's the meeting about?" Ginny asked as she sat on a comforting couch with Luna and Alicia. 

" _ Vitya _ wants me to meet his parents this weekend," Hermione says, biting her fingernails. It was a nervous tic of hers.

"Ooh he wants you to meet Auntie Gergana and Uncle Anton?" Antonia asks, happily. 

"You know them?" Hermione asks.

"Of course. Auntie Gergana and mum were practically raised together in Vratsa. As good as sisters they often say. She and Uncle Anton are also my Godparents. I'm closer to them than many blood relatives," Antonia explains.

"So you and  _ Vitya _ were raised together?" Hermione asks. 

"We all were, since we were in nappies. Our mothers were all practically sisters. That's how Nikolai and I met. Nikolai's mum, my mum, Auntie Gergana, Auntie Petia- Damyan's mother, and Radomir's mother have been thick as thieves since they could walk," Antonia describes.

"Are any of you related by blood?" Ginny asked.

"Just  _ Vitya _ and Damyan. Their father's are first cousins. In fact Damyan is also a Krum," Rayna chimes in. "My mother is new to the fold. Daddy is a work associate in the Bulgarian Ministry of Magic with  _ Vitya's _ and all the boy's fathers. But mum was accepted gladly by all the aunts."

"You seem worried," Antonia states looking at Hermione with a watchful eye.

"Well, yes, I am," she admitted.

"But why?" Luna asked.

"What if they don't like me," Hermione explains further.

"Why wouldn't they adore you?" Angelina asks, not understanding her trepidation. 

"What if they don't?" She asks, again.

"Oh rubbish. How can they not?" Ginny asks.

"Easy for you to say. You're not a Muggleborn," she said, then gasped. She covered her mouth as though she had said something vile. "Oh my Ginny. I'm so so so so sorry. I didn't mean it. I'm sorry," she says, apologizing profusely. 

"Mya, sit please," Antonia tells her.

A sad, guilt ridden looking Hermione sits down next to her.

"A moment ago I implied that I wasn't close to my blood relatives. And I'm not. And there's a reason for that. My maternal grandmother is a Pureblood who studied abroad in Scotland. That's how I learned perfect English from grandmama and mum. But that was also where she met my grandfather. He's half Bulgarian and half Scottish, but he's Muggleborn. And when grandmama brought him home, her family wasn't happy, at all. Arranged marriages were starting to go out of fashion at the time, but they still happened with important families. My great grandparents had already found grandmama a nice Pureblood boy to marry. But she didn't love him. She loved my grandad and she told my great grandparents so," Antonia explains.

"What happened?" Hermione asks.

"They disowned her. That's how she met all my aunts mother's. When she and grandad left their village they went to Vratsa to start a new life and they all helped my grandparents. They became their family," she says.

"So you never met your grandparents family?" Ginny asked.

Antonia nodded. "We've met. Grandmama and grandad had six children, my mother the only girl. After my Uncle Vasil, fourth boy, was born they made contact. Apparently they took pity on my half breed uncles and mother, their words. But mum and my uncles only saw hypocrisy with their generosity. Why didn't they bestow this kindness to grandmama and grandad before they left? They missed the births, infancies, and childhoods of my uncles Yordan, Asen, and Krastio. Why didn't they care about theirs? It wasn't fair what they did and my mum and uncles saw that," she says, sadly.

All the girls give Antonia looks of sympathies and give her a hug.

"Anyway the point is Uncle Anton and Auntie Gergana would never ever put you down about being Muggleborn. They know my grandparents and respect them completely. As I know they would do with you," Antonia assures her.

All the girls assured her of the same. Hermione did feel a little better about meeting Anton and Marie Gergana Krum now, but she was still nervous.


	12. Chapter 12

The day of the outing the girls tried to convince Hermione to wear something feminine that showed off her curves more and would probably help her impress Krum's parents. But the downside to all that was that there was still snow about the grounds and was still extremely cold. So bundling up was a must. Hermione invited Harry and Ron to come along as their last trip with everyone was pleasant enough.

But Harry and Ron declined. They didn't want to go to Hogsmeade being surrounded by nothing but couples. However were practically obligated by Ginny and Hermione to attend.

The boys and the other Durmstrang crowd met them at the front of the entrance hall. Krum sees the girls almost immediately and rushes to meet Hermione.

He however surprises her by taking her by the waist and carried her down the stairs. She let out a cry of surprise and then a fit of giggles.

" _Vitya_ , have you gone mad? But me down, you brute," she calls out, still laughing.

"Never, my _mila_ ," he says kissing her soundly.

Their mates watch their interactions and laugh and just look on. They both were so happy with one another.

* * *

  
  


The group spent nearly the entire day in The Three Broomsticks pub. It was much too cold to be spending the day wandering out in the village. Most of the couples that had come to celebrate Valentine's day had gone to Madam Puddifoots a few doors down. But Hermione, Ginny, Angelina, Luna, and Alicia looked inside with slight horror on their faces as they saw all the neon pink hearts, frills, lace, and glitter that adorned the establishment. Not to mention the miniature cupids that floated about the place that dropped confetti over the couples. Even Rayna and Antonia seemed put off as well. It was much too girly and had much too much pink, even for them.

They unanimously agreed that The Three Broomsticks was a much better choice after wandering around the other shops and doing some shopping. Which made the boys beyond thrilled. Especially Neville, Fred, and George. They looked horrified at the prospect of even having to spend a minute in that tea room. All ordered rounds of butter beers and eventually some food as they all laughed, shared, and talked. It seemed to go on for hours.

It was nearly two in the afternoon when a couple with dark hair and Balken features came down the stairs from the second floor. They looked around and noticed the large group of students. 

" _Vitya_!" The woman called out.

" _Maika. Tatko_ ," Krum called out. He went and hugged the woman warmly and gave a handshake to the man. Both smiled at seeing their son. "Please, come meet, _mila_." 

Walking back to their table, Krum extends his hand to Hermione and pulls her to her feet, she was about to extend her hand to the woman when she took Hermione in a deep embrace. This took Hermione by surprise, but she hugged back nonetheless. 

"I am so happy to meet you. My _malko ptitsa_ can not stop talking about you in his letters. He absolutely adores you," the woman says with only a hint of an accent.

This made Krum blush and say something in Bulgarian to his mother. Hermione picked up a little what he said and sounded vaguely like 'don't embarrass me, please'. This made her laugh a little.

“Please, join us,” Hermione tells them both after she shook hands with Krum’s father.

Going around the table, Gergana and Anton say hello to Krum’s mates and their nephew. And give hugs to Antonia and Rayna. Krum then introduces Hermion’s girls and the other boys as well. When nearly everyone was introduced Harry and Ron walked in the Pub and Hermione beckoned them over. Hermione introduced Ron and was about to introduce Harry, but it was not at all necessary. Both saw his scar, Krum’s father's eyes went round in surprise and Gergana shook his hand and offered a kind motherly smile.

Of course Gregana also notices the red headed girl attached to her nephew’s side and asks who she is.

“ _Lelya. Chicho,_ zis Ginevra Veasley. She my girlvriend,” he says looking at Ginny with a brilliant smile.

Ginny smiles shyly back at him. But was blooming inside at being called his girlfriend. She extends her hand to them both, but instead gets the same embrace like Hermione did from Krum’s mother. Anton smiles and shakes Ginny’s hand.

“Oh both my boys found such lovely girls. I’m so happy,” Gergana says happily as she claps her hands.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon and early evening is spent visiting with Krum’s parents. Just an hour or two before they were all headed to the castle, Krum’s parents invited their son and Hermione up to their room to join them for dinner. They accepted while everyone headed back to the castle. Dinner was enjoyable. Hermione never knew when she had laughed so much during a meal. Krum’s parents spent most of the meal, mainly his mother, talking about the antics Krum got himself into as a young boy. Or how he would get punished by being sent to bed without dessert, but managed to persuade his favorite House Elf, Polly, to sneak him sweets or confections to his room.

“You knew?” Krum asked, astonished.

“Of course I did. How could I not? A mother always knows, _Vitya_. Besides I am the one who baked them. So I knew how many were made and I always managed to find crumbs in your sheets or smears of marmalade on your sleep clothes,” Gergana explained, humorously.

This made Hermione laugh as she looked at Krum’s expression of being discovered. She was having such a good time that she and Krum had lost track of time. They were nearly late for their curfews. Promising to write, they all exchanged hugs and the two headed back to the castle.

“So vat you think?” He asked.

“About your mum and dad?” He nods. “They are lovely, sweetheart. Truly, they are. I love them already. I hope if you get to meet mum and dad that you will like them as well,” she says as she cuddles to his side.

“I only hope zey like me,” he expresses, slightly worried.

“They will love you, darling. As soon as they see how happy you make me. I know they will,” she assures him.

* * *

  
  


It was nearly the day of the Second Task and Harry was now feeling pressure. The three had exercised every resource they had at their disposal, but nothing seemed to be a viable solution. Hermione suggested some kind of human Transfiguration, but none of them had the knowledge to do so. They hadn't studied it yet and those kind of spells could go horribly wrong if not done properly. 

One other thing Hermione insisted Harry do was keep Sirius current on everything that was happening. She let on that he would be upset if Harry kept anything from him. So he sent word of the things that were happening. It was a just shy of a week when Harry received an incredibly short response from Sirius.

**Send date of next Hogsmeade weekend by return owl**

Handing him a quill, Harry wrote the response quickly and sent the note immediately with the brown owl he had sent. Giving the owl a few strips of bacon and tying the response to its leg, it was off.

The night before the Task arrived and Harry, Hermione, and Ron couldn't be more nervous. The three frantically searched the library, they even employed the help of Neville, Ginny, and Luna. All searched various areas of the library for something, but came up with nil.

"I give up. I really do. There doesn't seem to be anything here to help," Ron resigns himself. "Only thing that could be of use is a Drought Charm, but they're for puddles and ponds. Not nearly powerful enough for a bloody lake," he adds.

"There has to be something otherwise why make it a task in the first place," Ginny reasoned as she flipped through a book on aquatic charms.

"Well considering there have been tasks that _some_ haven't survived maybe this is the one it was meant to stump the Champions. Oh God that sounds terrible just hearing it," Neville says with a guilty expression. "I didn't mean it that way, mate," he says looking at Harry.

"I know you didn't, Neville," Harry says, placating him.

"I say you just scream into the lake and tell the Merpeople to give back whatever they took. I see no other option," Ron sighs as he lounges in a chair.

"Should've learned to be an Animagus. I could turn myself into an aquatic animal at will," Harry joked.

"That takes years, Harry. And you need to register yourself with the Ministry; what animal, markings, and such so you can't abuse the power," Hermione recites as she flips furiously through a book.

"I was joking, Hermione," Harry tells her.

"Oh this is no use I can't find anything in these texts," she says, frustrated. 

The six of them were still searching through books when Fred and George popped their heads in where they were working.

"Ah find anything yet?" Fred asked as the six friends looking through stacks of books.

"Yes, we have. That's why we're still here looking through dusty, heavy books," Ron grumbles as he flips through page after page.

"Delightful, as much fun as this studying clatch looks we need to collect you and Mya," George says.

"You who?" Ron asks.

"You, Ronald," Fred rolls his eyes.

"Why?" Hermione asks.

"Professor McGonagall said to collect you. Didn't say why. Just to bring you two," George says.

"We'll see you tonight in the common room and bring as many books as you can," Hermione assures Harry and gives him a hug before leaving with the Wesley brothers. 

Walking through the castle the two arrived at the office of Professor Dumbledore. This was even odder the twins were told to leave them off here and they departed after doing their task. The Gargoyle at the entrance alerted the adults of their arrival and soon the doors opened.

Walking up the narrow passage, they climbed the stairs to find Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore, Professor Moody, Professor Flitwick, Professor Snape, Madame Maxime, and Karkaroff inside.

They also saw Cho Chang who waved nervously at them and a small girl with sliver blonde hair similar to Delacour's. The three Heads of schools explained what would happen to the four of them. Them being Hermione, Ron, Cho, and the small blonde girl.

It was almost surreal for Hermione, but soon they were all drinking this special tea that would make them fall asleep until the next afternoon of the Task. It didn't taste bad, just a bit odd. It took but a minute to begin working. Soon she was completely out.

* * *

  
  
Krum was pacing up and down the common area of his bunk area. Hermione was due there nearly half an hour ago. She wanted to wish him luck before the Task the next day and she hadn't showed yet. She was incredibly punctual, hell she would arrive early just so she wouldn't be late.

It was past midnight and his stomach was in knots. Something extremely important had to have come up for her not to come. He needed his rest, but couldn't seem to because of worry. He took a mild sleeping potion and eventually closed his eyes.

* * *

"Vhere, Mya?" Nikolai asks the next morning as they all headed to breakfast. 

Unlike the First Task, the second task was being held mid morning. 

"Don't know. She never showed," Krum says looking over at Gryffindor table.

"Zhat odd," Radomir says as he stuffed his mouth with eggs and bangers while Rayna rolled her eyes and told him to chew with his mouth closed.

Now that he was looking closely, it appeared Hermione, Harry, and their redheaded friend was missing as well. He looks over at Ginny and Angelina and gives them a questioning look. Both girls also looked around and shrugged.

* * *

  
It was time to head down to the lake and all he could think about was that Hermione had still to show up. His boys, Antonia, and Rayna encouraged him to just do his best and focus. But how could he focus when his girlfriend was missing and no one knew where she disappeared off to.

Looking at the line of Champions, Potter was still missing. Was he going to miss the Task? It was just a few moments as the judges began to assemble in their areas that Harry showed up. The boy was nearly bereft of all air and was falling over himself to stay upright.

It was when Harry was lined up with the rest that Bagman began to speak. That they would all have an hour to recover what was taken from them.

 _Taken from them_? Krum thought. 

Since he had solved the riddle he was mystified as to what they could have taken from him. But just as Bagman began to count down, it suddenly dawned on him.

Hermione! 

It was her. She was taken from him. Bagman, ever the one for exuberance and anticipation took forever to count down because Krum was about ready nearly going mad wanting to jump in the water to save her.

Finally Bagman finished his count and Krum jumped in the water. He barely felt the sting of the blistering ice cold water hit his skin. He didn't care, the waters at Durmstrang were much colder than this.

Quickly doing a Transfiguration Charm, he had only achieved a partial one and transformed his head. But it was all he needed. Swimming as though his life depended on it he decided to head to the center of the lake. He didn't know where these Merpeople resided. He swam with purpose, small fish and other aquatic life swam away from him. 

Moving further in encountered some Grindylows that poked their heads from in between thick bunches of underwater plants and grasses, but even they moved away from him. Which was good because a sting from one of those was awful. His uncle had been attacked by one as an adolescent and nearly lost his life.

The more he swimmed ahead the thicker the plants became. As he swam he could swear he could hear the seconds ticking away in his head and the more worried he became. Then at long last he thought he heard something. He stopped swimming and kept alarmingly still.

Yes! Yes, he did hear something. It was the Merpeople because the song sounded identical to the song from the golden egg. As the song grew stronger in sound, he could see an underwater village type dwellings from a distance. 

He could also see Potter there and he seemed to be struggling with freeing the red headed boy. He seemed to be arguing with some of the Merpeople. Thank God they all seemed to scatter when he neared.

Potter turned and momentarily shocked by him. He went immediately to go and free Hermione, he tried his best to be careful of not accidentally injuring or maiming her. Diggory was quickly working at freeing the Chang girl, but Delacour was yet to show up. He quickly finished tearing at the ropes and took Hermione in his arms and swam to the surface as quickly as possible. 

* * *

  
  
She gasped for air and looked around her. She was soaking wet and surrounded by people on the dock near the lake. She was in the lake. The momentary shock wore off and she realized she was freezing. 

Looking to her side, she saw Krum whose head was transforming back from what appeared to be half a shark. He was frantically trying to get her near the dock. Her girls and the boys were all nearby, he pushes Hermione towards them first and they all help in hauling her onto the dock. The boys all work together in pulling him up. 

Quickly they are covered in warm towels and blankets and given double doses of PepperUp Potion. Karkaroff was trying to pull him away from Hermione and all he was trying to do was wrap her in his arms and make sure she was alright. He was still getting over the shock of seeing her unconscious underwater.

"Are you alvight, _mila_?" He asks, frantically. 

"I'm fine. I'm fine. Where's Harry?" She asks with equal worry.

"He should be back. He vas zere before I. He must come soon," Krum says, as he watched the water. 

Diggory was back with the Chang girl and Delacour was beside herself as well. She had been attacked by a band of Grindylows and couldn't complete the task. Seconds felt like hours as everyone watched the water for something, anything. But nothing happened. He held tight to Hermione as she leaned against his chest. The Pepper Up potion warmed her slightly, but she was still shivering something terrible.

Finally after what felt like an eternity Harry, Ron, and the small blonde girl rose to the surface. Everyone scrambled frantically to get them out. Krum held tight to Hermione. He was still shell shocked at seeing his girlfriend unconscious underwater. She seemed to understand and allowed him to keep a tight grip around her torso. 

When the boys and the blonde girl were given their doses of PepperUp Potion, Hermione went to see if they were alright. She fussed over them like a mother hen. It was quite amusing to watch. She made sure they had dry clothes, towels to dry off, and warm socks for their feet and dry shoes. When she was satisfied that they were semi dry and in warm clothes she went back to Krum's side who again held her tight.

As the judges huddled together before distributing the scores. Krum noticed a water bug in Hermione's hair. She plucked it out and tossed it aside and huddled closer to Krum's natural body heat.

Delacour was awarded twenty five points in spite that she wasn't able to rescue her hostage. Diggory was awarded forty seven points, like Delacour he used a Bubble Head Charm. Krum received forty points for using his partial Transfiguration and coming back second. And Harry for having moral fiber for rescuing not only his, but another person's hostage and the first to reach them all was awarded forty five points. 

Krum couldn't help but notice the slight scowl on Karkaroff's face as the scores were read. But he didn't care, as long as Hermione was safe and alive in his arms nothing else mattered.

The next Task was scheduled for early evening of June twenty fourth and would be given a hint a month beforehand. 

Everyone was heading back to the castle and Krum wasn't still too keen on letting Hermione go. He even went as far as to sit at the Gryffindor table with his mates. Not that they minded changing tables to eat at, especially Damyan. He had his arms tight around Ginny, who was more than happy to be snuggled by him. Ron gave a slight glare as he watched both Krum cousins with his friend and sister and looked like he wanted to say something. But held his tongue when his sister gave him a warning glare. It looked scary alike to one of their mothers.

It was later in the evening that Krum asked to have a quick word word Hermione. The two walked along the edge of the lake. He seemed nervous. She waited patiently for him to say something because he seemed incredibly occupied with whatever he wanted to say.

"Do you have plans zhis summer?" He asks abruptly.

"I'm not sure. Sometimes my parents like taking holidays in Italy or France or even Spain," she says.

"Vhat avout Bulgaria?" He asks softly.

"I beg your pardon?" She asks, confused.

"Vould you consider visiting Bulgaria? I vant you to visit me zhis summer, _mila_ ," he says.

"Are you serious?" She asks, slightly shocked.

"Yes. I have never felt avout no girl or person zhe vay I feel avout you. Vould you consider?" He asks.

"I would love that, but I would need to ask my mum and dad first. I'm still only fifteen," she reasons.

"Of course. Of course," he nods. But was thrilled with her answer.

That night Hermione owled her parents to ask of Krum's request. She honestly did want to go and visit him.


	13. Chapter 13

The aftermath of the Second Task was behind them which was good news to the Champions. But also caused worry for Harry because he had received word from Sirius and it appeared that he had come back and was near the Hogsmeade area. The next trip was the next day and hopefully nothing of consequence would happen.

Hermione of course told her girls about what Krum had asked her about visiting Bulgaria over the summer. Antonia was absolutely enchanted with the idea of having Hermione visit. She was already prattling on about the many places she and Rayna would take her to visit and the different shopping areas in Magical Vratsa that they loved and even the Magic district in Sofia. Which according to Antonia was a must to see. But of course Hermione had to remind her that she hasn't received a response from her parents giving her permission. 

That however didn't impede Antonia and even Rayna going on what the two wanted to show her around Bulgaria. And if possible in Greece because it was close by and gorgeous during the summer.

Unfortunately something else awful came along with time. It was discovered as the Trio made their way to double Potions. It was there that the usual group of Slytherins were already laughing and poking fun at them.

But it was Pansy Parkinson who announced the reason for their laughter. She was holding a copy of _Witch Weekly_ and tossed it at Hermione.

The three sat down and saw the front cover.

Harry Potter's Secret Heartache 

Leafing through the magazine the three read the article. Which apparently painted Hermione as a notorious temptress that was playing both Harry and Krum by dating them both. And that she was possibly using Love Potions to keep them both interested in her. Hermione actually found this quite amusing. 

"She's losing her touch if this is the best rubbish she can come up with," Hermione says with a derisive snort.

"How can you not be upset by this?" Ron asks. "I told you something like this would happen, she's made you seem like a _scarlet woman,_ " he says in a hushed tone.

"A 'scarlet woman'?" Hermione says laughing a bit.

"It's what my mum calls them," Ron answers sheepishly. 

"Regardless of that. I don't care what she writes because it's not true. Anyone who knows anything knows that Harry is like a brother to me and nothing else," she says with certitude. But something was bugging her however. "How did she know though?" She wonders. 

"Know what?" Harry asked.

"Are you using Love Potions?" Ron asked, shocked.

"Oh heavens are you really that thick Ronald? Of course I haven't used Love Potions, but how did she know that _Vitya_ asked me to visit him in Bulgaria and he did tell me he hasn't felt about anyone the way he does me," she explained, pensively.

"How could she have heard all that? I never saw her on the grounds or even near the lake," Harry wonders.

"Neither did I," she adds.

"She could have an Invisibility Cloak? Or do a really strong Disillusionment Charm?" Harry offers.

"Would explain how she manages to hear so many private conversations and scoops. Because half of what she reports I doubt is said by some source," Hermione reasoned.

" _And_?" Ron pressed.

"And what?" She asked.

"And what did you answer Krum?" He clarifies.

"I told him I would love to, but I'd have to ask mum and dad first," she answers.

Unfortunately that's when Snape entered the dungeons and docked Gryffindor ten points for talking and an even further ten points when he spied the _Witch Weekly_ magazine in Hermione's lap. But the torture didn't stop there cause Snape went on to taunt Harry and read the article outloud. In an even further attempt to humiliate them Snape separated them all. Ron stayed where he was, Hermione was moved to Pansy's table, and Harry was moved to the front of the room near Snape's desk.

* * *

  
  


The next day was severely over cast with a barely visible sun. Sirius had requested they bring as much food as they could. Hermione performed an Extending charm on one of Harry's school bags. They had gone down to the kitchens and were happily given enough food by the House Elves to feed their entire house with. 

Their first stop was to Gladrags Wizardwear to buy some socks and a jumper of two for Dobby. The three had fun picking out some of the most odd colored and patterned socks, but knew Dobby would love them. Soon it was time to meet Sirius. Going to the street crossing he gave in the notes, they found a black dog waiting.

Harry greets him and scratches his ears. The dog leads them towards a hill that was quite a climb that leads to a cave. The dog went behind a large boulder and then Sirius came out. He was wearing baggy gray robes and his hair was much much longer. 

Harry handed him all the food; two roasted chickens, a leg of lamb, half a dozen sandwiches, several loaves of bread, three cakes, a basket of fruit, and dozens of biscuits. Harry caught him all up and told him how Bagman had been offering him help, which Sirius found very suspicious indeed. Sirius also produced a copy of the Daily Prophet which was on again about Crouch disappearing. 

That in turn began a conversation about the odd things that Harry had seen on the map and how Crouch hadn't even shown up to anymore Tournament events. Why go through all the trouble of setting up an event like this and not bother to show up?

The conversation turned to a still furious Hermione on how Crouch sacked his House Elf. Ron of course told Hermione to drop it and explained to Sirius how House Elf obsessed Hermione had become since the World Cup. They all entered a conversation on how Winky could have possibly gotten Harry's wand and been near the Mark to begin with and why Crouch would sack Winky when she clearly didn't have anything to do with the Mark. But of course Sirius was able to answer that for them.

Apparently years ago Crouch had been head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and was a favorite to become Minister of Magic. He had given free reign to Auror's to use torture spells and charms on anyone that had even the slightest suspicion of being associated with the Dark Arts. They were even rumored to have authority to use Unforgivable Curses on them. And many like Sirius had been thrown to Azkaban without any trial whatsoever. He was ruthless and didn't seem to care who he hurt as long as he got to be minister.

He explained how anything to do with the Dark Arts was detested by Crouch, including his own son. Barty Crouch Jr had been suspected of collaborating with known Death Eaters that slipped their trails and were trying to bring Voldemort back to power. Without an ounce of consideration Crouch Sr sent his son to Azkaban. 

Soon after Crouch Jr wasted away in Azkaban less than a year after, which isn't much of a surprise because most do. And because of his high position in the Ministry Crouch Sr and his wife came to give their last respects to their son. He was buried outside the prison. Then shortly after Mrs Crouch died as well. Many suspected it was from grief of losing her son. So that was that one moment Crouch had everything it seemed and then in the next moment his son a suspected Death Eater that died after and a wife as well.

However soon the conversation turned to Karkaroff and the mysterious conversation he had with Snape the afternoon before during Potions. Of course Sirius begged Harry to err on the side of caution as always, not just on the mysterious Ministry Officials, but Karkaroff as well.

This made Hermione huff and roll her eyes in frustration. 

"Something you want to share, poppet?" Sirius asked with a cocked eyebrow.

She just glared slightly and turned her head, then looked down at her charm bracelet. Since Krum put in on her she hadn't taken it off. 

Harry jumped in and relayed some of their conversation from a while back. And the new revelation that not only was Hermione dating Krum, but Ginny was also dating Krum's cousin as well.

"Poppet-" Sirius began to say.

"Don't! Don't even say it. I'm not breaking up with him just because he's a pupil of Karkaroff's. I believe wholeheartedly that he's a good person with a caring heart. He wouldn't ever do anything to hurt anyone. And besides, his family were all extremely opposed to the beliefs of Grindelwald and suffered the loss of many lives during his time and when You Know Who came to power. He or his family would never ever join Him this time around if he rose to power again," she said with absolute confidence. 

Sirius sighed and looked at the young, brilliant witch that he saw like a daughter. 

"I know about these losses, poppet. The Krum's are an exceedly well known Pure Blood family. So that alone gives them synonmity. And yes, they did lose many loved ones during Grindelwald's time. One of them being his grandfather. Anton III was a great man, a very just man. He was a great loss to the Wizarding Community. I'm not saying Krum has or will have anything to do with the Dark Arts," Sirius says, in particular at Hermione. "But even in that case he also needs to be watchful of everything that happens. And heed to him not to take any extraordinary risks. The Third Task is yet to come and it will be dangerous," he warns.

Harry and Hermione went on to ask Sirius questions about some theories as to how Rita Skeeter could be getting around. The three explained how she had been getting incredibly private and exclusive scoops on people that would be nearly impossible to procure. 

Before they were about to leave, Sirius asked Hermione to stay back a moment.

"Look, poppet, I know Krum is your special someone at the moment, but I still want you to take care. Because even with families like his that showed vehement opposition to the Dark Arts, they had their rebels. Take me for instance and my cousin Andie. We weren't like the rest of the Blacks of our family, " Sirius explained.

"Who's that?" Hermione asked.

"Andromeda Black. She's my cousin and nothing like her sisters."

"And who are her sisters?"

"You know one and her offspring. Narcissa Black or now Narcissa Malfoy. And the other is Bellatrix Black now Lestrange," Sirius finished explaining. 

"You're related to the _Malfoy's_?" Hermione asked slightly horrified.

Draco Malfoy is Sirius' nephew?! 

"Why was Andromeda disowned though?" She asked curiously.

"She married a Muggleborn. Ted Tonks, nice chap. Very smart when it comes to Healing Charms and defensive spells. But the day she announced her marriage to Ted, she left home. She knew she wouldn't be welcomed back and she was right," Sirius tells her. 

He gave her a brief reiteration of his previous conversation and added a few more things to watch out for. And the usual to keep caution and watch out for the two boys.

Soon the three were heading back to the village where Hermione was meeting Krum. The two decided they wanted some time alone together before meeting the others.

* * *

  
  


The next day the three had gone down to the kitchens to give Dobby his socks and jumper. He was so grateful as he thanked Harry with large tears streaming down his cheeks. Hermione had also asked about Winky and how she was adjusting.

Which turned out to be a spectacularly bad idea. The moment that Ron mentioned Crouch Sr, Winky went into a drunken rant on how Mr Crouch was missing her and needed her.

This made Hermione go into one of her rants about House Elves. Harry and Ron had asked for some extra food for Sirius earlier and as they gave them a sack full of food and heard Hermione's rants they all seemed to look at her as though she was mad and could catch a virus from her if they stood too close.

When they three left Ron went off on her again. How she couldn't keep her mouth shut and why couldn't she give the Elves rights a rest for a moment. That the Elves won't be so keen on wanting to have them back. The two spent the rest of the afternoon bickering. They also used Pigwidgeon and two of the school owls to send the large sack of food to Sirius. 

The next day Ron and Hermione's moods simmered considerably. Hermione also mentioned that she had taken out a subscription to the Daily Prophet because she was tired of hearing news from the Slytherins. But as she opened her parcel that had arrived a dozen or more owls began to circle her and dropped letter after letter in front of her.

Picking one up, she opened it and rolled her eyes. A piece of parchment with several pasted letters from the Prophet together sent to her. She scoffs as she reads " _You are a wicked girl. Harry Potter deserves better. Go back to where you came from, muggle."_

Rolling her eyes she skimmed the other letters which were very similar to the first one. The boys looked at them as well and just exchanged glances. The next second Hermione screamed. A letter that she had barely opened was oozing with yellow-green liquid that smelled like raw oil. Hideous yellow boils began erupting on her hands.

"Undiluted bubotuber pus," Ron explained covering his nose. The smell was atrocious. 

"You'd better get to the hospital wing," Harry tells her.

She nods as Ginny, Angelina, Luna, and Alicia appear from around the table, they heard her scream, and took her straight away. Not even five minutes passed when Krum came running into the great hall.

"Vhere, _mila_? I hear she hurt?" He asks.

"Hospital wing. The girls took her a few minutes ago," Harry tells him.

He takes off running again to the hospital wing. He enters the hospital wing after getting lost once or twice. He bursts inside and sees Hermione surrounded by her girls.

" _Mila_ , vhat happened?" He asks, urgently. 

Hermione didn't want to cry in front of Harry and Ron, but now she couldn't keep her tears at bay. Large tears were running down her cheeks as Madam Pomfrey was treating her boil covered hands. 

The girls began to explain what happened. Luna and Angelina managed to catch a glimpse of the letters she had received and reiterated what they said to Krum. By the end of the explanation he was seething and nearly burst out of the hospital.

" _Vitya,_ please this isn't a cause for concern," she says trying to placate him.

"How can not be concern. These damn people injure my girlfriend. It very concern," he practically yells.

"Viktor, please, don't be getting upset. It'll only upset her. Just be here for her," Ginny tells him as she glares at him.

This of course was difficult for him to just let go, but his main focus was Hermione. So he took Ginny's advice and was there for her.

* * *

The girls were sent away. They all had their lessons to get to. Krum however insisted on staying with Hermione through the afternoon. It wasn't until just before lunch that Hermione was well enough to attend the rest of Care of Magical Creatures. She was able to convince Krum to do some work and that she would see him at lunch. Reluctantly he went back to the ship.

As she went across the lawn and to Hagrid's hut, she could see they were working with nifflers. Which seemed sweet and fairly cuddly. Hagrid had hidden some gold coins and the nifflers were supposed to find them. They were extremely adept at finding things that were shiny. Ron's niffler had found the most and Hagrid rewarded him with an enormous slab of chocolate from Honeydukes. 

When the lesson ended the class headed to the castle for lunch and the three of them stayed behind to help Hagrid put the nifflers away. Which seemed like quite the task because they had found Hermione's charm bracelet and wouldn't let it go. Hagrid of course asked what happened to her hands, they were covered in bandages. After explaining Hagrid sympathizes.

He explained how he had received similar hate mail after the article of him being half-giant came out. It was awful to even think such a thing. He suggested just to chuck them in the trash.

* * *

  
  


Unfortunately the hate mail didn't stop and continued for several weeks. Harry suggested the same as Hagrid. To just ignore it all and people would get entertained with something else. 

But the letters and articles weren't what was bothering Hermione. Yes, they were awful, of course, but it was something else.

How exactly was Skeeter hearing all these supposed private conversations. She felt like she was being violated in having her private conversations with her boyfriend be heard. She even went as far to ask Professor Moody if he had seen Skeeter around the lake. His magical eye could see things others can't. But no she wasn't using an Invisibility Cloak like they had thought.

Harry threw around some theories of maybe using bugging equipment. Ron had no idea what that all was so Harry explained. But Hermione quickly put a kibosh on that theory explaining that with all the magic around Hogwarts would make all that type of technology go haywire and not work.

Hermione however wouldn't let this go. She would find out if it was the last thing she did.

* * *

For even more weeks the hate mail for Hermione continued. The girls sat with her at every meal and helped her wade through them and immediately destroyed them. They still hadn't forgotten the bubotuber pus and what a mess it created. Even Antonia and Rayna helped as well. 

What surprised the girls however was one morning during morning post, the girls had just burned a Howler that was sent to Hermione, was that Fleur Delacour came by the Gryffindor table.

"Do not lizzen to zeez peeple," she tells them in her heavy French accent.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked. She was clearly shocked that Delacour was speaking to her.

She however wasn't the only one who was shocked to have Delacour there. The other girls were exchanging confused glances to each other.

"Zee letters. Those peeple 'ave no lives zo zey make ozerz _misérable_. Just ignore. Best zing to do," she says as she heads to the Ravenclaw table.

"Never thought I'd say this, but she's right," Ginny said in an uncertain tone.

One bright note came however. Her mum and dad had written back with a response to her letter from a couple weeks back. They said they wanted to meet Krum and his parents before she went anywhere abroad. They would also be comfortable with her having a chaperone. She was trying to figure out who she could ask.

* * *

About the same time the three had sent a food parcel to Sirius, Ron thought it a good idea to owl Percy and see if he could give any information about his boss. Two more food parcels had been sent to Sirius but no letter from Percy.

But finally a few days before Easter Ron and Ginny received a large parcel from Mrs Weasley containing giant chocolate eggs bigger than dragon eggs along with a letter from Percy. Hermione's however seemed to be smaller than a chicken's egg. 

"Does your mum read _Witch Weekly_?" She asked curiously looking at the egg.

"Yeah, sometimes. Mostly for the recipes," Ron answers as he broke off a piece of chocolate and stuffed his mouth.

"This is ridiculous. How could she believe that bloody rubbish? I'm going to owl her now," Ginny says, thoroughly fed up.

It was one thing to have strangers believe that shite, but to have her own mother believe that her best friend would do that to Harry was the limit. 

"No, Ginny, please that's not necessary," Hermione insists. 

"Yes, it absolutely is. Strangers are forgiven for their slander because they are idiotically ignorant and know nothing about our personal lives. Only just what that bitch of a woman is writing, but mum should know better. She knows that you and Harry aren't involved in the slightest," Ginny says marching off.

Ron shrugged and read the letter his brother sent. Mostly consisted of Percy saying his boss was extremely busy and had no time to field questions of school children. So that wasn't any help.

* * *

Summer term began and in the last week of May was when the Champions finally got a clue as to what the Third Task would be. The Champions were called down to the Quidditch pitch at nine in the evening.

When all four were assembled Mr Bagman gathered them all together. Large hedges almost as tall as Diggory and Krum were where their beautiful Quidditch pitch used to be.

In his usual overzealous exuberance Bagman mentioned how large they were growing. But apparently were gonna grow even more, that in a month or so the hedges would be twenty five feet or more. He asked if anyone could guess what it was to be.

No one spoke for a short while. Finally Krum spoke up and said it was a maze. And that's what it was. The Third Task was pretty straightforward, the TriWizard Cup would be placed in the center. The Champion that managed to battle their way through and reached it first was the Champion.

Krum was about to head back to the ship, but this was the one time he would probably be alone with Harry. And there were a few questions he wanted to ask him and he wanted to do it alone.

"Potter, may I haff word?" He asks.

"Sure," Harry said, uncertain.

Krum asked to talk near the Beauxbatons carriage, he said he didn't want to be overheard. Based on everything that Skeeter had been reporting he wasn't wrong about being overheard.

When they arrived at an area Krum was sure they wouldn't be overheard, he turned to look at Harry.

"Look, I resvect you, Potter. I veally do, but I must ask vhat is vetween you and _mila_?" He asked.

"Between me and Hermione?" Harry asked. Krum nodded. "Nothing, none at all," he says.

"Veally? She speak of you often," he informs Harry.

"If she does it's because she's one of my best friends, like a sister more than anything. She's saved my life and others more times than I can count," Harry tells him.

"Yes, she haz mention zhat occasionally," Krum says, skeptically.

"Because it's true, mate. She's amazing and I know she really does like you, a lot," Harry tells him.

"She does?" Krum asks in a hopeful tone. He also liked and cared about her a lot. In fact he more than cared for her. Many times he could admit to himself that he loves her.

"Yes, absolutely. I told Hermione before I'm not good at this stuff. You know stuff with feelings, but I do know not to doubt her or her feelings. So don't doubt how much she cares. You could mess it up and that would be terrible because she's really happy with you," Harry tells him. 

Krum nods, he knows the boy is right. And he absolutely doesn't want to lose Hermione for anything. When Damyan brought a copy of _Witch_ _Weekly_ that Ginny was reading earlier, Krum saw the front page. He knew it was rubbish, but he still couldn't discount the sand grain size of fear he felt that Harry might take his girlfriend. 

"You are amazing flyer. Saw zhe First Task," Krum compliments him.

Harry was thrilled to receive such a compliment from someone like Krum. He started to tell him how he had seen him at the World Cup recently when they heard something in the bushes nearby.

Both lit their wands and looked around a heavy brush area. Suddenly after some moments of searching they heard something from behind an old oak tree. A thin haggard man in loose robes came out. He was dirty and seemed to have been traveling for days. At first the man was unrecognizable, but then they saw it was Mr Crouch.

The man seemed to be stark raving mad. He mumbled to people who weren't there and was giving instructions to Percy. Then he began to cling to Harry saying things about making a mistake, the Dark Lord, his son, Bertha Jorkins, and needing to speak to Dumbledore. 

Harry and Krum didn't seem to know what to make of the man. The only clear thing was that this man was not in his right state. Harry asked Krum to stay behind with Crouch while he fetched Dumbledore. Krum agreed, but was nervous. This man was clearly suffering from some kind of mental breakdown and who knows what he could do.

He stood someway away from Crouch, but made sure he was in his eye line. Suddenly Krum heard something near the maze area and turned. Thinking it was nothing of importance, he turned back to see Crouch gone. He was shocked the man could just leave so suddenly. Apart from seeming mad he looked incredibly weak. He turned to look for him again when he suddenly felt something hit his head from behind, he looked up after he fell. He saw Crouch again this time with a wand pointed at him. Then everything went dark.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So beyond sorry for the lateness of this chapter. But there are a lot of things happening in this chapter. A lot of fluff and steamy naughtiness between Krum and Hermione. Hope y'all enjoy it. And please I encourage y'all to leave comments about this.

He felt like he was in a state of limbo and then suddenly was jolted back to life and hooked near his stomach. Almost like the first time he ever used a Portkey.

He was surrounded by Harry, Dumbledore, the Groundskeeper he thinks is named Hagrid, and Karkaroff. 

"Viktor, are you alright?" Karkaroff asks as he tried to get Krum to his feet.

"Zat man, he attacked me," Krum says as he runs the back of his head. It was aching.

"Crouch? Bartemius Crouch attacked you?" Karkaroff asks, his tone becoming angrier by the moment.

"But how? He was so weak and stark raving mad at the same time," Harry wondered.

"I know. One moment I see vhere Potter vent, Crouch was next to me and zen he gone. I go see vhere he go and zen zomezing hit my head and zen zomeone stun me," Krum says trying to recount what happened.

That apparently broke something in Karkaroff, he went off on Dumbledore like he had done the night the Champions had been chosen. That the British Ministry was plotting against him and his Champion. That he was brought to Hogwarts under false pretenses. That Dumbledore was nothing but a cheat and had the nerve to spit at Dumbledore's feet. 

That of course added more fuel to the fire when Hagrid got angry at Karkaroff's nerve. Dumbledore of course defused the situation by having Hagrid take Harry back to Gryffindor tower and for Krum to go see Madam Pomfrey. He didn't look all too well. 

Karkaroff was about to intervene and say no, but Krum said he would go and knew the way there. He mostly just wanted to get away from Karkaroff. He really was insufferable most of the time. He was his headmaster and respected him, but that didn't mean he liked him. Not at all.

* * *

As Harry walked into Gryffindor tower, he saw Hermione and Ginny studying near the fire. Hermione saw the vacant look on Harry's face and asked what happened.

All he got out was that Krum had been Stunned and she was out the portrait hole faster than a Firebolt.

Running all the way to the hospital wing, Hermione saw Krum being treated by Madam Pomfrey. 

"Oh my heavens, are you alright, _Vitya_?" She asked in a worried tone as she assessed his state while trying to regain her breath.

"I fine, _mila_. Just a bump," he insists, but flinches as Madam Pomfrey dabs his head with a potion.

"Alright. You may have a spectacular headache for the next six to eight hours. Don't recommend you going back to your ship and maybe staying here just till the morning," Madam Pomfrey suggested.

Krum said he would stay, Hermione said she would stay with him.

When they were finally alone, Hermione let out a sigh of relief and wrapped her arms around him.

"Don't you ever terrify me like that again. I was so worried about you," she says tearfully. 

"I fine, I promise," he insists as he strokes her curls.

The two cuddled close and soon fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

  
  


The next morning Krum went back to the ship after breakfast to clean up and do his daily lessons. Meanwhile the three were working on numerous theories on how Crouch could have just disappeared from the grounds.

As they threw more and more out they seemed more and more impossible. Hermione suggested maybe talking to Moody, but Harry suggested to do so later. With Moody's paranoia he could blast them into oblivion without meaning to.

Later when it was a safe hour to speak with Moody he wasn't able to give any new findings of Crouch's whereabouts. He honestly seemed to have evaporated. Even with the aid of the Marauder's Map the effort was useless. 

  
  


* * *

Hermione was concerned about what happened to Harry during Divination. Especially when he mentioned what he had seen in the Pensive.

She, Ron, and Harry discussed more about what it could all mean. But for Ron and Hermione they had more pressing matters. Their end of year exams were about to begin. And for Harry it meant more practice for the Third Task.

Harry was somewhat confident he could manage with most of the spells and charms they had learned that year. But Hermione was nothing if not wanting to be over prepared. Which is why she seemed to bring endless texts of defensive spells and such. Which is where the books that Lupin and Sirius had sent her had come in handy. There seemed to be endless spells that Harry could employ. 

And speaking of Sirius he had been furious with Harry for going off with Krum. Of course a foot note was added just for Hermione to remind her boyfriend that going about the grounds in the dark is stupid and misguided. 

"How kind of him," Hermione says, rolling her eyes.

But she couldn't overlook how right he was. She had a rather heated discussion with Krum and then Harry about how asinine it had been for the two of them to wander off alone.

Of course Krum had said he wanted to make sure they weren't being overheard. He was beginning to get just a tad paranoid as well. He also agreed that that Skeeter woman was becoming more than a nuisance and the kind of information she was getting was much too personal to be given freely. 

Hermione understood this because she was still trying to find something, anything that would indicate how Skeeter got information. But she didn't want her boyfriend or best friend getting hurt as a result. 

But even with her concern reaching its limit, there was something else that required her full attention and nothing could distract her; final exams. They would start the next day and the final one would take place early afternoon before the Third Task.

Waking the next morning she and Ron and along with everyone else taking the exams headed to their classes.

With the looming anxiety of final exams starting it nearly distracted them from yet another editorial from the belovedly bitch Skeeter. Her victim of choice now was Harry, again. This time saying that Harry was a raving lunatic that was suffering from psychotic episodes. 

Again this brought up the subject of bugging from Harry. But again she felt compelled to point out how bugging equipment didn't work at Hogwarts. 

But that got her thinking again. Bugging? Bugs? The beetle. The markings on the beetle. Could it be? Could it? She had it!

* * *

  
  


Hermione was exhausted; she had just finished doing her final studying for her last exam and helping Harry as much as she and Ron could.

They would more than likely practice a bit more before the Task. But she would worry about that later. Right now she just wanted to bask in the warmth of being in Krum's arms. The two were in his bunk on the ship.

"You nervous for you finish exams tomorrow?" He asks as he strokes her arm.

"Yes and no. I'm confident that I've studied to the point my mind has turned to mush, but that I may have not studied enough," she explains. "Are you nervous about the Task tomorrow?" She wondered.

"Yes, it just maze, vut no knowing vhat vaits at each turn," he explains.

He noticed Hermione give an involuntary shudder and closing her eyes. 

"You alvight?" He asks, softly.

"I'm fine."

"No, you not. You vorried. Vhat vorries you, sveetheart?" He asks as he strokes her cheek.

"I'm scared," she admits.

"Of?" 

"Of you or Harry getting hurt. I don't even care who wins the Tournament, as long as you both come out alive and safe. I don't want to lose you, ever," she says with watery eyes.

"You von't ever lose me, _mila_. _Obicham te_ ," he murmurs softly as he strokes her cheek.

"Did you just say you love me?" She asked in a shocked voice, her eyes round in surprise.

Taking a deep breath, he nodded.

"I, Viktor Anton Khristoalvich Krum, luff you Hermione Jean Granger," he says, enunciating each word carefully.

Not even a second after she was straddling his lap and kissing him as though he was giving her air. Her tongue made its way inside his mouth and mated with his. Krum of course responded with equal vigor. He hadn't told Hermione he loved her and expected her to react like this, but he wasn't about to push her away.

He was after all an eighteen year old teenage boy after all. And when your gorgeous girlfriend kisses you like the way she is you don't push her away.

Soon all their clothes and shoes were discarded on the floor. The two were still kissing and touching one another with fervor.

Biting her bottom lip softly, she moans loud as he works kisses down her neck and further down her to her breasts. He takes a hard, eager tip in his mouth and sucks hard. 

"Ooh Viktor," she moans out softly as she weaves her fingers through his hair.

He couldn't stop the moan that escaped him from hearing his name on her lips. He then takes her whole breast in his mouth and swirls his tongue all over it. Doing the same to the other, he gives it the same attention as the other. Slowly, ever so slowly he works his eager mouth further and further down. When he reached her aching throbbing center, she was a wanton pile of nerves.

The moment his tongue touched her slit, she jumped and screamed out.

"So sensitive. So eager, my naughty vitch," he murmurs against her.

" _Vitya_ , please, I can't anymore. Please, just please," she begged.

"You vill vait, my _mila_. I need to do zis," he says as he dives his tongue inside her and sucks on her clit with abandon.

Her moans turned to screams. She didn't know how much longer she could hold on until she went insane from his actions. They felt so good.

Sucking her clit and then placing his fingers inside her, he pumped her harder and harder until her walls were swallowing his fingers. 

"Don't stop. Please don't stop," Hermione begged.

"I vill never stop, _mila_. Come for me. Come all over me hand," he murmurs as he uses his other hand to pinch her nipple.

She didn't hold back. Her body bowed off the bed and grinded against Krum's mouth as she screamed out his name. The feeling of euphoria coursed through her veins and it was amazing.

Laying beside her as she came down from her orgasm, Krum held her and stroked her breasts softly. But as soon as Hermione seemed to come back from her daze, she went back to kissing him.

"Take me, _Vitya_ , please," she tells him.

"Vhat? You mean take you- ?" He couldn't even seem to finish his sentence.

"Yes, please. I love you, _Vitya_. I want you to be my first," she says as she strokes his face.

This feeling like his chest was filling with air and he couldn't breathe for a moment was overwhelming him. She loved him. She loved him, Viktor Krum.

"I luff you, _mila_. So so so much," he tells her as he holds her close to him.

Reaching down, she begins to stroke him. He was already hard and oozing precum. Taking her thumb, she spread it all over him and then brought her fingers to her mouth and sucked them eagerly.

"You drive me mad, voman," he growls as he watched her do this.

"Take me, _Vitya_. I'm aching for you," she murmurs against his ear and nibbles on it.

A growling like groan escaped him when she did this. He couldn't hold back anymore. He needed her also. Moving his hand in her slit to make sure she was wet enough for him, he began easing himself inside her.

"If you hurt at any moment. Telv me, so I stop," he made her promise him.

She nodded as he began moving further and further inside her, until he felt some resistance. 

"I sorry if zis hurts you," he says.

"Please, don't stop," she begs as she clings to his body.

One final thrust inside of her and he breaks her barrier. Both moan at the action. His, from being swallowed by her walls, she was wrapping him like a glove. And hers from the bite of pain she felt of having her hymen broken. It did hurt, more than she thought it would. But she didn't care. Soon the pain began to ease a bit. 

"Move please, move," she begs.

He didn't want to overwhelm her so he began soft and slow. But soon she wrapped her legs around his waist and tightened.

"Harder, please do it harder," she begs.

"Are you sure?" He asks. He wanted to go harder and faster, but only if she asked. She was still in charge here.

"Yes, please, fuck me," she growls in his ear.

To say that he was shocked was an understatement. One because she said what she said and two that she said in such a sexy tone.

He couldn't stop now, the slow measured thrusts from before were gone. He was thrusting harder and harder as he gripped her thighs and couldn't seem to stop.

"Oh heaven! Please don't stop _Vitya_ , please don't stop," she begs as she holds onto Krum for dear life.

The usual tightening in her stomach when she orgasmed was happening again, but this time much faster and stronger. It was too good, much too good. But she wanted it. She needed it.

"Come for me, my beautiful _mila_ ," he groans as he bites her neck and pinches her clit.

The tightening finally snapped and she swore she saw a white light. The feeling of euphoria was ten times more and she was exhausted. She was covered in a sheen of sweat, but she didn't care. She had never felt so overwhelmed, yet so completely content. 

Trying to regain his breath, he watched the girl he loved breathe hard and deep. He had never felt anything like what he had felt before. It was almost biblical in a way.

"Are you alvight?" He asks after several moments of them regaining their breath?

"I'm more than alright. I'm so perfect right now. Thank you," she says as she kisses his chest.

"For vhat?" He asks.

"For making my first time so amazing and perfect," she says with a lovestruck expression.

"It mine, too. I could not ask for better. I luff you, my beautiful _mila_ ," he murmurs against her neck. Now that he finally said it he couldn't seem to stop saying it.

Not that she minded, every time he told her he loved her she bloomed inside and felt butterflies.

But soon the two had to say their goodnights. Hermione was due back at Gryffindor tower at any moment. Krum and Hermione were leaving his bunk and heading out the ship when they saw Ginny leaving Damyan's bunk.

"Hi. Gin, I didn't know you were here. We could've spent some time in _Vitya's_ bunk area," Hermione says brightly.

"Oh it was just last minute. I was only here less than an hour," Ginny says, placing her hand over her neck.

Hermione's eye went straight to the spot she was attempting to hide. A bright red mark seen. Hermione did her best to suppress a grin. 

Krum was doing the same when he saw his cousin's lips. They had teeth marks and were swollen like when a major snog fest had happened. Also his robes looked as though they had just been thrown on.

"Well Gin let's get going it's almost curfew time. I'll see you tomorrow, darling," she turns to Krum and gives him one last kiss.

* * *

  
  
Krum was finishing breakfast and bid Hermione good luck with her exams when Karkaroff called him and informed him that his family was waiting.

Walking into side chambers near the hall he saw four different sets of families. The one he was looking for however was his. But before he was even able to see his family a small bundle came flying into his arms at full speed.

"I miss you, _Vitya_ ," the small bundle says as she holds tight to her brother.

" _Lipsvashe mi_ , Katja," Krum tells her as he places a kiss on her forehead.

Putting her down on the floor, he goes and greets his mother and father. But is surprised and elated at seeing his older sister.

" _Kak si_ , _bratko_ ," Tatiana tells him as she embraces her younger brother.

"Vhere is Mya, _Vitya_?" Gergana asks as she gives her son another hug.

"She taking final exams at moment. Vill vinish later," he says as Katja tries to climb on his back for a piggy back ride. "Were you able to vring who I ask?" He asks his parents.

Anton nods to his son, Krum couldn't be more elated. He had been planning this surprise for nearly two months and it finally came through. He just hoped it worked like he hoped.

For the rest of the morning and part of the afternoon Krum walks his family about the castle and grounds. They are in slight awe of everything. It really was much more different than Durmstrang was.

It was nearly lunchtime when they all returned to the dining hall. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
Finished. She was finally finished with her final exams and she couldn't have been more elated. She and Ron walked back to the dining hall for lunch.

Nearly immediately both noticed the families. The Weasley's were sitting with Harry. Ron immediately made a beeline for his family and Hermione to the Krum's.

Nearly immediately she was embraced in a bone crushing hug by Gergana and a lesser one by Anton. 

" _Mila_ , zis my _detegledachka,_ Katja," Krum says pointing to the child still clinging to his back. 

Hermione was overcome by giggles as she stretched her hand out to shake Katja's hand.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you. _Vitya_ talks about you all the time," Hermione says brightly to the child.

"Are you _Vitya's_ girlfriend?" Katja asks with bright, curious eyes.

"Katja!" Everyone says.

"We don't ask those questions," Tatiana tells her sister. 

"It's alright. And yes, I am," Hermione says as she boops Katja's nose.

"Do you luff him?" She asks in the same tone as before.

Krum nearly drops her after she asks this. Katja's question had everyone looking between nervous and curious. Hermione was blushing redder than an apple. 

Finally after a few moments, Hermione spares a glance at Krum and he gives her a small assuring smile.

"Yes, I do. Very much," Hermione says with a soft smile on her lips.

Krum smirks at her and kisses her in front of his family.

"Ewww!" Katja exclaims as she covers her eyes.

This made everyone laugh. Krum then introduced his older sister Tatiana. She smiles and shakes hands with her and then a hug.

Soon she and Hermione begin a conversation about Tatiana being a Healer. The conversation would have gone on all night until Krum paused them and reminded them that it was time to eat. Soon everyone else came and said hello to Krum’s parents. Ginny came over and took Damyan to introduce him to her family. Mr Weasley was cordial, polite, and smiled when Damyan was introduced, but Mrs Weasley hid her scorn a bit, but could be seen.

It didn't seem to go away when Damyan brought his aunt, uncle, and cousins to meet the Weasley's as well and of course Krum and Hermione came as well. The polite expression on Mrs Weasley's face seemed to tense even more when she noticed Hermione with Krum's arm wrapped around her waist. 

Of course Hermione noticed this and avoided eye contact with Mrs Weasley. Ginny certainly noticed it and gestured to Harry between her mother and Hermione.

Harry went ahead and tried to placate Mrs Weasley and tell him how none of the things that Skeeter published was completely untrue. And if she had honestly believed that Hermione was his girlfriend.

"Vhat is this? Mya has never veen vith Potter. She luffs my son," Gergana asks as she hears the conversation. 

Krum went about explaining how since the moment of the first task Rita Skeeter had been publishing articles about Hermione, him, and Harry and all the scandals that went along with her supposedly playing them both. Gergana Krum was horrified. 

"How is a voman like this allowed to be a journalist? Saying such scandal," she says angrily.

"It's alright, Mrs Krum. We know the truth and that's all that matters," Hermione tells her.

"No, it certainly is not _skŭpi moĭ_ that woman sounds like a monster," Gergana says with a look of disgust.

"Come now, my luff, let's not spoil the day. _Vitya_ vhy don't you bring the surprise?" Anton suggests to his son.

Krum nods and steps out of the dining hall. Hermione looks at where Krum left with a confused expression.

"Where's he off to?" She asks.

Gergana just smiles and sips some tea. Hermione was drinking some pumpkin juice when Krum walks back in with two people in tow. It wasn't until they neared that Hermione noticed who they were.

"Mum? Daddy?" She calls out as she rises to her feet and goes to hug them.

"How are you, darling?" Her father asks.

"I'm alright. Just finished my last final exam. But what are you doing here?" She asks curiously.

"Your man here asked us if we would come and watch the final Task in the Tournament. That families were allowed to come and watch," her mother says as she gives her a hug.

" _Vitya_? You did this?" She asks, turning to look at him, he nods. "You are the sweetest," she says, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

" _Vsichko za teb_ ," he murmurs as he kisses her forehead.

"Mum. Daddy, come I want you to meet someone, please," Hermione says eagerly as she pulls her parents towards their small group. "I want you to officially meet Viktor."

This was a bit odd for them considering that Krum and his parents had been the ones to arrange the arrival of the Grangers to Hogwarts. But they of course had skipped the formalities upon meeting. Now they were all being done, so it was odd. Pleasant, but odd.

Gergana and Monica Granger bonded immediately over how proud they were of their children. Gergana boasted about what an amazing pupil Tatiana is and how she is excelling so excellently in her courses to he a Healer. That fascinated both Monica and Henry Granger who were both dentists.

The Krum's were sure what that was and went about explaining their work and how it related to medicine.


End file.
